HUNHAN Metanoia
by wufanqing
Summary: Metanoia (n.) Perjalanan untuk merubah pikiran,hati,diri dan arah hidup. HunHan FF Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Ziyu,Haowen, EXO's Member, and OCs M-Preg parenting!HunHan
1. Chapter 1

_Dan selama perjalanannya itu, ia jadi tahu bahwa hati yang paling rapuh sekalipun dapat belajar menyayangi, kehilangan, dan menyayangi lagi._

_-The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Appa!"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar teriakkan itu. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dan melambaikan tangannya tak kalah antusias dengan anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan berlari kearahnya.

"Appa!Bogoshipeo!" Ucap bocah laki-laki itu saat ia melompat ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun mendekap anaknya erat,mengangkat anak satu-satunya itu dipangkuannya.

"Nado Ziyu-ah.." balasnya pelan sambil menciumi wajah anaknya. Ziyu terkikik kegelian mendapat kecupan-kecupan Sehun disekitar wajah imutnya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun menghentikkan kecupannya lalu menaruh Ziyu ke bawah dengan perlahan.

"Hai Luhan Hyung,sudah lama tidak bertemu.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan. Luhan balas tersenyum. Suasana terasa Canggung untuk keduanya. Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke saku jeans'nya,menahan hasrat untuk memeluk Luhan. Ia sadar jika ia memeluk Luhan –sebagai teman tentu saja- suasana akan menjadi lebih canggung.

"Hyung?Kenapa Appa memanggil Baba dengan sebutan Hyung?" tanya Ziyu polos sambil menarik-narik kemeja Sehun. Sehun berlutut,menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Ziyu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tatapan polos anaknya. Ziyu mirip sekali dengan Luhan,pikir Sehun. Ia mempunyai Mata bulat,hidung bangir dan bibir merah seperti Luhan. Tidak ada jejak wajah Sehun di wajah polos Ziyu. Tapi Sehun bersyukur,karena ia tidak ingin merusak wajah imut anaknya dengan Struktur wajahnya yang lebih tegas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan anaknya ini mempunyai Alis setajam dan setebal dirinya. Ziyu mempunyai wajah turunan Luhan,dan untuk Sehun itu lebih dari cukup.

"Karena Baba usianya lebih tua dari Appa Ziyu.." Jawab Sehun sambil mengacak rambut hitam anaknya.

"Tapi Appa temanku tidak pernah memanggil Hyung kepada Eomma'nya?" tanya Ziyu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena mereka pasangan suami istri Ziyu mereka sudah menikah.." jelas Sehun lagi.

"Tapi Appa dan Baba juga sudah menikah!" ucap Ziyu tidak ingin kalah. Sehun terdiam. Bagaimana lagi ia harus menjelaskan kepada anaknya kalau Mereka sudah-

"Ziyu,Appa memanggil baba dengan sebutan Hyung untuk mengajarkan Ziyu rasa hormat dan menghargai kepada yang lebih tua. Kalau Ziyu bertemu dengan teman yang lebih tua dari Ziyu, Ziyu juga harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Arra?" Jelas Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Ziyu lembut.

"Hmm Arraseo Baba.." ucap Ziyu sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Ah Appa sebelum kita pergi bolehkah aku bermain dulu? Aku ingin naik ayunan itu!" Ucap Ziyu sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Baba akan menunggumu di sini. Hati-hati ya Ziyu jangan sampai terluka."

Ziyu berteriak "Yeaayyy!" dengan keras lalu berlari karah ayunan yang ia tunjuk.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang begitu antusias bermain.

"Ia mempunyai otak seperti dirimu.."

"Apa?" ucap Sehun sambil menoleh karah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum..

"Ia mempunyai otak yang cerda sepertimu. Ah dan juga keras kepala,seperti dirimu Sehun.." Ucap Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sehun mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya,membuat Luhan tertawa .

"Kau menindik kupingmu Hyung?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari anting hitam ditelinga sebelah kanan Luhan.

"Ah,iya aku menindiknya bersama Jongdae.." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti,.

"Cocok.." ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar ditelinga Luhan.

"Thanks.." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Luhan tidak berubah banyak dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Kulitnya tetap putih,wajahnya tetap cantik dan indah. Ia memang memangkas rambutnya hingga lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan juga mewarnainya dengan warna cokelat yang lebih tua. Tapi itu semua tidak merubah kekaguman Sehun terhadap pesona Luhan. Bagaimanapun tampilannya,ia selalu mempesona.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah..." gumam Sehun. Luhan mendongak,mata berkilaunya bertemu dengan mata Sehun .

"Apakah itu hal yang bagus?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya.."

Luhan tertawa malu-malu. Sehun jadi mengingat pertama kali ia menyatakan cinta pada Luhan saat masa SMA dulu. Luhan juga bersikap seperti ini. Tertawa malu-malu dengan pipi mulusnya yang merona merah.

"_Hyung jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Sehun sambil berlutut didepan Luhan._

"_Yak!Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"_

"_Aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu Hyung!" ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar untuk Luhan._

"_Ta-tapi bukankah kau masih 'straight'?" tanya Luhan ragu. Luhan sudah menyadari dirinya Gay sejak ia SMP. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa teman dari masa kecilnya ini juga Gay. Hell,walaupun ia menyukai Sehun sejak SMP ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun menjadi seorang Gay dan membalas perasaannya._

"_Well,itu sebelum aku menyadari kalau kau lebih mempesona dari perempuan-perempuan di dunia ini Hyung.. Bahkan dari bidadari sekalipun." ucap Sehun mantap._

_Luhan tertawa malu-malu. Oh,rasanya ia ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh dan menertawakan bidadari-bidadari disana karena menurut Sehun Luhanlah yang lebih mempesona dibanding mereka._

"_Se-Sehun.."_

"_Hyung.. Kau pantas dicintai . Kau pantas dihargai karena kau memang sangat berharga, Kau pantas menerima semua pujian karena kau cantik-"_

"_Aku tidak cantik!" bantah Luhan memotong 'Pernyataan cinta' Sehun._

"_Ya maksudku bukan cantik yang seperti perempuan tapi cant-"_

"_Aku tampan Sehun!" _

_Sehun terdiam._

"_Baiklah terserah. Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Memang rencana pernyataan cinta Sehun tidak semulus yang ia pikir (karena Luhan tidak mau dibilang cantik) tapi setidaknya Luhan menerima cintanya dan Sore itu diakhiri dengan Ciuman yang manis dan menyenangkan._

"Sehun,ini barang-barang Ziyu untuk sebulan ke depan." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan Koper kecil bergambar Bambi kepunyaan Ziyu.

"Jangan Lupa memakaikan jaket padanya jika kalian akan pergi bermain, Selalu siapkan Obat asma Ziyu kemanapun kalian pergi, Jangan biarkan Ziyu menonton Tv terlalu dekat,Jangan lupa sebelum tidur buatkan susu cokelat kesukaannya dan saat ia tidur-"

"Dan Saat tidur jangan mematikan lampu karena ia takut gelap dan temani ia sampai tertidur. Ya ya aku mengerti Hyung. Aku juga ayahnya,kau tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Sehun menenangkan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Entahlah Sehun,kau meninggalkan kami selama 3 tahun dan-" Luhan memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas.

"Dan aku takut kau tidak akan mengenal Ziyu karena kau melewatkan banyak hal tentangnya.." Ucap Luhan khawatir. Sehun menghela napas berat.

"Maaf.." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Maaf sudah tidak ada artinya lagi untukku Sehun.." Lirih Luhan.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Masih berdiri sambil berhadapan satu sama lain. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil memandang Luhan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia ingin sekali membentak Luhan dan berteriak padanya tentang alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Ziyu dan Luhan 3 tahun lalu. Tapi ia tidak ingin menghancurkan Luhan. Sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu sudah terlihat rapuh. Sehun tidak mau menjadi dirinya yang dulu, yang buta terhadap kondisi dan perasaan Luhan. Sudah cukup dirinya menyakiti Luhan. Dan sudah sepantasnya Luhan tidak menerima kata maaf yang seharusnya ia ucapkan dari 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku harus kembali ke Kafe..." ucap Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Tolong jaga Ziyu untukku.." Lirih Luhan sambil memperhatikan Ziyu yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Luhan tidak peduli jika Sehun beranggapan kalau dirinya cengeng atau seorang Drama Queen, tapi berpisah dengan buah hatinya –walaupun hanya sebulan-, membuatnya Sedih.

"Hey,Aku akan menjaganya. Kau dan Ziyu tidak berpisah untuk selamanya,hanya sebulan. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya jika kau mau.." ucap Sehun sambil menggapai tangan Luhan. Luhan meringis lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun. Membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi.." Ucap Luhan gemetar. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya yang tergantung dan menunduk sedih.

'Apa sebenci itu Luhan padaku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Bahkan sekarang Luhan tidak ingin disentuh olehnya.

"Appa!" Teriak Ziyu sambil berlari kearah Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari anaknya berlari kearahnya menangkap Ziyu lalu menggendongnya.

"Baba ke mana? Kenapa ia tidak memberi Ziyu ciuman perpisahan sebelum pergi?" ucap Ziyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo Kyeopta! Baba ada kerjaan Ziyu. Ia janji akan menelepon Ziyu jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.." jelas Sehun sambil mencubit pipi anaknya.

"Tapi Ziyu ingin dicium Baba!" rengek Ziyu.

"Aigoo bagaimana kalau dicium Appa?" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya yang terparkir diseberang taman.

"Andwae! Appa sudah menciumi wajah Ziyu tadi! Dan itu Membuatku kegelian!"

"Ah maksudmu mencium Ziyu seperti ini?!" ucap Sehun lalu menciumi Ziyu lagi. Ziyu terkikik geli sambil memukuli pundak Sehun.

"Appa! Hentikan!" ucap Ziyu disela tawanya. Sehun berhenti lalu ikut tertawa dengan anaknya.

"Baiklah,sekarang Ziyu duduk dan pakai sabuk pengaman ya!" ucap Sehun sambil menaruh Ziyu di kursi penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuh Ziyu. Setelah memastikan Ziyu aman,ia berputar lalu masuk ke pintu pengemudi.

"Sudah siap?!" Tanya Sehun riang pada Ziyu.

Ziyu mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil berteriak "Yaaa!" Dengan girang. Lalu Duo ayah dan anak itupun pergi meninggalkan taman bermain.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ziyu yang memegang tangan Sehun, mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru ruangan. Ia terus menggumamkan kata 'Wow' dengan takjub saat melihat keadaan rumah Appanya yang besar dan modern.

"Ah jagiya, kau sudah datang?" ucap seorang wanita sambil menuruni tangga besar tepat didepan pintu utama rumah Sehun.

"Ne. Lihat siapa yang aku bawa?" ucap Sehun sambil mendorong pelan Ziyu.

"Omo Lucu sekali anakmu! Ziyu-ah aku hyemi eomma! Bangapta!" ucap Hyemi riang sambil berlutut didepan Ziyu dan mencubit pipinya. Ziyu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Eomma?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tapi Ziyu tidak punya Eomma. Yang Ziyu punya hanya baba dan appa." Ucap Ziyu polos.

"Ziyu,Hyemi Eomma ini kekasih appa. Ia adalah pasangan appa jadi Ziyu juga harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma.." jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kekasih?Pasangan? Tapi pasangan appa adalah Baba!" teriak Ziyu.

Hyemi menatap Sehun dan Sehun balas menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Apa Tante Hyemi yang membuat appa pergi dari Ziyu dan Baba?" tanya Ziyu. Air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Sehun yang lebih besar.

"Ah!Bukan begitu Ziyu! Appa tidak pergi karena Hyemi eomma.." ucap Sehun panik saat melihat Ziyu menangis.

"Lalu kenapa Appa pergi? Apa karena Ziyu nakal?apa Appa tidak menyayangi Ziyu dan baba?" tanya Ziyu sambil terisak. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya yang kecil.

"Ziyu. Maafkan appa hmm?Mianhae,Appa tidak akan meninggalkan Ziyu lagi. Tidak akan pernah.." ucapnya sambil memeluk Ziyu. Hati Sehun begitu sakit melihat anaknya menangis. Rasa bersalah kembali muncul saat ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Luhan saja yang ia sakiti, tapi juga buah hatinya.

"Sekarang Ziyu berhenti menangis ya? Appa dan Hyemi Eomma sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Ziyu! Pasti Ziyu menyukainya.." Ujar Sehun lalu menarik tangan anaknya untuk naik ke atas.

"Ini kamar Ziyu!" ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu cokelat didepannya. Ziyu masuk dengan mata dan bibir yang terbuka lebar.

"Waahh! Bambi!" teriaknya saat kamar berwarna biru langitnya terisi penuh dengan barang-barang bertema Bambi,figur favoritnya. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi girang anaknya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ziyu ketika ia mendengar Hyemi berdeham.

"Ah jagi,maafkan Ziyu. Ia tidak bermaksud kasar,ia hanya belum mengerti tentang kondisi ini.."

"Ya,ya aku tahu." Balas hyemi.

"Aku akan berusaha agar lebih dekat dengan Ziyu. Bagaimanapun Ziyu akan menjadi anakku kelak.." Ucap Hyemi sambil memperhatikan Ziyu yang sedang bermain dengan Boneka bambi barunya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Sehun sambil merangkul pinggang Hyemi agar lebih mendekat dengannya lalu mencium pipi Hyemi.

"Tapi omong-omong,kapan kau akan mengurus perceraianmu?" tanya Hyemi.

"Ah ya segera.." jawab Sehun menggantung. Hyemi memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah Sehun. Setiap aku bertanya tentang ini semua kau selalu menjawab dengan segera atau nanti. Kenapa begitu sulit untukmu mengurus itu semua?"

Sehun terdiam.

Karena ia juga tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang begitu sulit untuknya memutus tali pernikahannya dengan Luhan.

"Ziyu.." panggil Sehun malam itu sambil masuk membawa susu cokelat favorit Ziyu.

"Appa!" Panggil Ziyu sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dongeng yang sedang ia lihat ditempat tidurnya.

"Waktunya tidur baby. Ini susu untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan mug favorit ziyu dengan perlahan.

"Minum dengan hati-hati Ziyu. Susunya masih panas.." ucap Sehun sambil membantu Ziyu meminum susunya.

"Ahh! Susunya sangat enak!" ucap Ziyu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sehun tertawa.

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada Hyemi eomma. Ia yang membuatkanmu susu ini Ziyu.." bohong Sehun pada Ziyu. Yah setidaknya ia berbohong agar Ziyu lebih menyukai Hyemi. Mau bagaimanapun Hyemi akan menjadi ibu Ziyu kelak.

"Jinjja?Baiklah!Ziyu akan berterima kasih besok!" ucap Ziyu riang sambil berbaring dikasur empuknya. Sehun tersenyum lalu duduk di kasur,disebelah tubuh kecil Ziyu. Ia lalu mengelus pelan rambut Ziyu sambil bersenandung kecil untuk mengantar Ziyu tidur.

Ziyu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jari-jari kecilnya bergerak membuka dan tertutup, berusaha menggapai Sehun.

"Appa! Aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu!" rengek Ziyu. Sehun tertawa lalu ikut berbaring disebelah Ziyu. Ziyu menangkup wajah tegas Sehun yang berada dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Appa,Kau lebih tampan dari yang kulihat dikomputer baba..." ucap Ziyu takjub sambil mengelus wajah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sambil mencium telapak tangan anaknya.

"Appa,jangan pergi lagi ya? Ziyu lebih suka Appa yang ini daripada Appa yang berada dikomputer Baba. Memang sih tidak kalah tampan tapi ia tidak bisa memeluk Ziyu seperti sekarang." Ucap Ziyu sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Ya Appa tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Ziyu lagi.." ucap Sehun sambil mencium dahi Ziyu.

"Selamat tidur Appa.." Ucap Ziyu lalu mencium pipi Sehun dan berbaring lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Selamat tidur anakku. Appa menyayangimu.." ucap Sehun lalu merengkuh anaknya lebih erat.

Sehun pikir selama ini ia tidak akan menyesali semua yang ia lewati setelah ia pergi. Tetapi dengan anaknya yang sudah berumur 4 tahun berada didekapannya sekarang,Sehun baru sadar ia sudah melewati banyak hal yang penting dan mulai menyesali semuanya.

"Apa Ziyu sudah tidur?" tanya Hyemi saat Sehun masuk ke kamar utama.

"Ya ia sudah tidur.."

Hyemi mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bekerja saat dirumah? Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Ziyu kalau kau lebih sering memangku Laptopmu ketimbang dia!" sindir Sehun sambil melepas dasinya.

"Oh Sehun,Jangan pernah menghubungkan masalah pekerjaan dengan keluarga ok? Lagipula aku ada rapat tanggal 8 agustus nanti!" bela Hyemi masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"8 Agustus.." ucap Sehun pelan.

_8 agustus._

"_Bagaimana kalau 8 Agustus?!" Ucap Luhan antusias sambil memainkan jari Sehun yang sedang meraba perutnya yang sudah membesar._

"_Kenapa 8 Agustus Lu?" tanya Sehun._

"_Karena pada bulan itu anak kita pasti sudah lahir! Ah! Dan juga 8 Angka yang bagus Sehun-ah! Angka 8 tidak mempunyai ujung dan bentuknya sama seperti lambang tak terhingga. Jadi jika kita menikah ditanggal itu aku harap pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah terputus dan cinta kita terus tumbuh hingga tak terhingga..." Jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum puas. Sehun terkikik geli._

"_Apa Sisi gombalmu ini timbul akibat dari kehamilan juga hyung?" tanya Sehun Jahil._

"_Yak! Aku serius Oh Sehun! Jadi kau mau menikah denganku atau tidak sih?" tanya Luhan sambil menghadap Sehun dan melipat tangannya didada._

"_Ya,8 Agustus. Kita akan menikah 8 Agustus nanti.." ucap Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Luhan yang ada dipangkuannya mendekat dan mencium bibir Luhan._

"_Saranghae Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan lembut sambil memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinarnya._

"_Nado saranghae Luhan.."_

_Dan pada tanggal 8 Agustus 4 tahun yang lalu mereka mengikat janji setia mereka didepan teman-teman terdekat mereka,didepan bayi mereka yang baru berumur 34 hari dan dihadapan Tuhan._

"Sehun?" tanya Hyemi yang tanpa disadari Sehun sudah berada dibelakang dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Hyemi lagi.

"Ah tidak." Ucap Sehun masih terdiam sambil memegang dasinya yang sudah tidak terikat dilehernya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan lagi menghabiskan waktuku di rumah dengan bekerja. Aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Ziyu.." jelas Hyemi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung tegap Sehun.

"Ya,terima kasih Hyemi-ah.." ucap Sehun sambil memegang tangan Hyemi yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Saranghae Sehun.."

_Saranghae Sehun-ah_

"Nado Saranghae..."

_Luhan_

**TBC**

ANNYEONG! HAHAHAHA /Ketawa Evil/

Author tahu mungkin sebagian readers (apalagi yang sedang nunggu sequel Broken wings) Mikir

"WTF?! Bukannya Menuhin janji buat bikin Sequel malah bikin FF baru!"

Hiks

Mianhae TvT Imajinasi Author untuk Sequel Broken wings lagi mentok abis.

Dan kalau dipaksakan malahan gak akan bagus FFNya :')

Pokoknya tungguin aja ya..

FF ini terinspirasi dari Emergency Couple sama Home Alone 4 (aneh kan?)

emang sih ga nyambung sama FF ini tapi ada adegan2 di 2 film itu yang menggugah hati author (?)

Inspirasinya juga tiba2 muncul saat Author sedang menulis Sequel Broken wings HAHAHHA

Pokoknya Enjoy!

Tolong Review ya :D

Karena sumber semangat author menulis itu kalian.

Dan tolong tunjukkin kalian ADA dengan mereview FF author :')

Dan selama perjalanannya itu, ia jadi tahu bahwa hati yang paling rapuh sekalipun dapat belajar menyayangi, kehilangan, dan menyayangi lagi.


	2. The Bitter-Sweet Past

_Sebuah Hubungan berakhir bukan karena ditakdirkan untuk berakhir. Mereka berakhir karena satu atau keduanya,membuat pilihan untuk menyerah._

* * *

_The Bitter sweet past_

Sehun menghela napas berat entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tubuhnya ia tumpu ke pintu kamar asramanya.

Hari ini begitu menyebalkan untuknya.

Pelanggan dikafe tempat ia bekerja tak henti-hentinya menggoda ia dikasir,membuat antrian menjadi panjang dan manager kafe memarahinya karena kinerja Sehun yang dinilai sangat lambat.

Memang salahnya para pengunjung wanita sengaja berlama-lama memilih orderan demi menawan hatinya? Kalau boleh jujur ia juga kesal melihat wanita-wanita genit itu menggoda dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik mereka dengan rambut ikal yang selalu mereka pilin dengan –sok- manja.

Apakah mereka tidak tahu?Setebal apapun mereka berdandan,segenit apapun mereka menggoda,mereka tidak akan pernah menawan hati Sehun. Karena Hati Sehun hanya milik Luhan seorang.

_Luhan._

Sehun tersenyum sendiri ketika nama Luhan terbesit diotaknya. Ah begitu rindunya ia kepada sang kekasih. Dari dua tahun yang lalu,Luhan sudah masuk Universitas favoritnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang sudah di tingkat akhir masa sekolah menengahnya. Hari-harinya begitu sunyi tanpa Luhan. Ya, walaupun Chanyeol sepupunya dan kekasihnya Baekhyun yang berisik selalu ada disisinya,tapi tetap saja tanpa Luhan hari-harinya tidak menyenangkan.

Luhan sangat sibuk mengerjakan tugas kampusnya akhir-akhir ini,hingga ia tidak sempat mengunjungi Sehun di asrama.

Sehun cemberut, alis tebalnya saling bertaut.

Jika dihitung-hitung sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu Luhan? 5 harikah?Seminggu?Sebulan?

"Aish!" gerutu Sehun sebal sambil menghempaskan dirinya dikasur.

Kamarnya begitu sepi karena Jongin teman sekamarnya pasti sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya.

Oh ayolah ini malam Minggu Sehun. Siapa yang tidak pergi berkencan dengan orang terkasih?

Mungkin hanya para lelaki _single. _Dan juga dirinya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memandang foto Luhan yang menjadi Home screen di ponselnya. Luhan memakai jas hitam,kemeja putih dan berdasi hitam dengan senyum cerah terpancar diwajahnya.

Senyum itu tidak pernah gagal membuat Sehun kembali jatuh cinta lagi pada Luhan.

Seketika itu ponselnya berdering,nama Luhan tertera dilayarnya. Dengan cepat ia angkat teleponnya dengan hati yang hampir meledak kegirangan.

"Baby!" panggil Sehun antusias.

"Se-Sehun..." Ucap Luhan pelan. Suara Luhan yang begitu lirih menyesakkan dada Sehun. Wajah tampannya yang tersenyum lebar kini memberengut,sedih.

"Baby,ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Sehun,a-aku ada didepan kamarmu.."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun segera berlari kearah pintu asramanya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok pria mungil yang sedang menangis sesenggukkan berdiri didepannya.

"H-hyung?"

Luhan mendongak,mata yang penuh air mata dan dengan kantung yang sudah membengkak itu menatap Sehun dengan sayu.

"Sehun.." lirihnya sambil menyeruduk Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Sehun yang sempat terkejut akhirnya merespon Luhan dengan memeluk tubuh itu erat didekapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

"Mereka sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita.." ucap Luhan disela isakannya.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Orang tuaku.."

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Banyak pertanyaan terlintas diotaknya.

'Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu?'

'Bagaimana respon mereka?'

'Well tentu saja respon mereka tidak bagus Sehun,lihat!Kekasihmu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Apa yang kau harapkan?'

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu."

Perih terasa dihati Sehun. Bahkan hanya mendengar kata 'Meninggalkan' dari bibir kekasihnya hati Sehun sudah sesakit ini. Lalu bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?

"La-lalu-"

"Tentu aku tidak mau Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku. Sebelum mereka pergi mereka menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah pulang ke Beijing dan mengakui mereka sebagai orangtua jika aku masih bersamamu.."

Luhan menangis lebih keras. Luhan begitu menyayangi dan menghormati orangtua'nya. Bahkan saat orangtua Luhan menitipkannya kepada bibinya di Korea 15 tahun yang lalu dengan alasan mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk mengurusi Luhan,ia menurut saja. Walaupun ia tidak pernah melewatkan sehari saja tanpa berpikir untuk menelepon orang tuanya, sekedar bertanya kabar dan saling mengucap rindu. Tapi ia memilih untuk tetap bertahan di Negara yang asing bagi dirinya. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan orang tuanya,dan Luhan rela melakukan apapun untuk memenuhinya. Bahkan dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan masa kecilnya sekalipun.

Tapi untuk masalah yang satu ini Luhan tidak ingin lagi berkorban. Ia ingin mempertahankan Sehun. Memang ia terdengar begitu durhaka,mementingkan kekasih dibanding orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi untuk apa mempertahankan orang yang tidak ingin mempertahankannya? Orang tua Luhan sudah membuangnya sejak lama,jadi kenapa mereka repot-repot mengurusi 'sampah' yang mereka buang?

Luhan sudah lelah berkorban. Sekarang saatnya ia mengutamakan kebahagiaannya. Dan sumber kebahagiaannya hanyalah Sehun.

"Sayang.." panggil Sehun lembut. Luhan tersadar dari kemelut pikirannya,lalu merespon Sehun dengan remasan dikaus yang menutupi punggung Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Luhan polos. Sehun tertawa kecil,lalu memeluk Luhan dengan gemas.

"Aku akan menjagamu,melindungimu dan mencintaimu setiap harinya. Memastikan bahwa keputusan yang kau buat benar dan kau tidak akan pernah menyesalinya." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Kenapa aku harus menyesali kebahagiaan?" ucap Luhan sambil memandang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit,membentuk bulan sabit.

Dari beribu ekspresi Sehun yang Luhan tahu (dan mungkin hanya Luhanlah yang tahu),ekspresi Sehun yang seperti ini adalah ekspresi favoritnya. Apalagi jika alasan Sehun memasang senyum selebar itu adalah dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan,jadilah milikku.." ucap Sehun sesaat sebelum mengecup bibir Luhan.

Luhan tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan cinta Sehun. Karena dari ciuman dan adegan-adegan 'intim' selanjutnya, Sehun sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Bahwa Luhan juga mencintainya.

Dan Luhan adalah miliknya.

* * *

Sore hari setelah pesta kelulusan Sehun,ia membawa Luhan kerumahnya. Ia berniat untuk mengenalkan Luhan pada orang tuanya. Sebenarnya Luhan menolak ajakkan Sehun,karena untuk apa dikenalkan?Mereka sudah bertetangga selama 15 tahun! Kenapa harus berkenalan lagi?

Sehun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Luhan protes sepanjang jalan.

"Hey,mereka memang mengenalmu Hyung. Sebagai temanku,bukan sebagai kekasihku. Ya kan?" ucap Sehun. Dan saat ia mendengar helaan napas panjang dari Luhan ia tahu bahwa Luhan akhirnya menyerah.

Sehun sudah memprediksikan semuanya dari malam sebelumnya. Sehun tahu pasti orang tuanya akan terkejut,tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan merespon seperti orang tua Luhan. Mereka menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apapun,mereka sangat memanjakan Sehun karena Sehun anak satu-satunya. Bahkan jika Sehun meminta godzilla dihari ulang tahunnya mereka tidak akan ragu untuk mencarinya. Jadi tidak mungkin kan mereka memisahkan Sehun dengan kebahagiaannya?

Tapi prediksi Sehun salah. Orang tuanya sama saja dengan orang tua Luhan. Lebih dramatis menurutnya. Ibunya menangis sampai pingsan. Ayahnya mendengus dan berteriak membentaknya. Bahkan ia menampar Sehun keras saat Sehun ingin membela diri.

"Kau keluar dari rumah ini! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu!" ucap ayah Sehun geram.

Luhan yang sedari tadi mengkerut dibelakang Sehun sudah menarik Sehun untuk pergi. Tapi Sehun yang egois tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang panas. Seringaian terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Baik,baiklah. Aku juga tidak sudi mempunyai orang tua yang tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya!Aku pergi,terima kasih atas jamuanmu tuan Oh.." Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dan pergi dari rumahnya.

"Sehun!Apa yang kau katakan tadi! Apa kau sudah gila?! Mereka orang tuamu!" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Tapi Sehun terus melangkah dengan cepat,genggamannya ditangan Luhan tak melonggar sedikitpun.

"Ah Sehun! Tanganku sakit!" rintih Luhan. Sehun mengentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Be-benarkah?Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Astaga,maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku.." lirih Sehun sambil menciumi pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan terkikik kegelian menerima kecupan-kecupan Sehun ditangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan iba,lalu memeluk Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan .. Maaf.." ucap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Luhan sambil membalas pelukkan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab,punggungnya bergetar karena tangisan yang akhirnya ia keluarkan.

Sehun merasa bersalah karena sudah berkata kasar kepada orang tuanya. Tapi Sehun juga ingin mempertahankan Luhan selayaknya Luhan mempertahankan dirinya. Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan begitu saja.

Jadi jika orangtuanya menentang,Sehun akan tetap bersikeras.

Karena semua yang ada didiri Luhan adalah semua yang Sehun perlukan untuk mengisi hidupnya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke apartemen Luhan. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama diapartemen itu. Berbagi suka duka dan berbagi cinta.

Tapi Hidup tidak semudah mengatakan 'Cinta' terhadap satu sama lain. Tidak akan pernah semudah itu. Sehun dan Luhan mengalami kesulitan ekonomi yang sangat parah. Pekerjaan Sehun sebagai barista kafe,pekerja bangunan (pada malam hari) dan pekerjaan paruh waktu Luhan sebagai guru Les tidak bisa memenuhi biaya hidup mereka. Sehun harus mengkandaskan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penari profesional karena ia tidak mempunyai biaya untuk masuk ke sekolah seni manapun. Tapi Sehun tidak apa-apa. Karena kelangsungan hidupnya dengan Luhan lebih berharga dari semua impiannya.

Malam itu setelah Sehun kembali dari pekerjaannya sebagai buruh bangunan,Sehun dan Luhan bersantai disofa yang mereka dorong ke balkon. Luhan duduk diantara kaki Sehun yang sedang memeluk dan menghirup aroma Leher Luhan yang wangi.

"Sehun... Besok Jatuh tempo biaya sewa apartemen kita.." ucap Luhan resah.

"Aku tahu.." balas Sehun tenang masih sambil menyesap harum Luhan. Luhan mendecak sebal. Kenapa kekasihnya masih bisa tenang dikondisi seperti ini? Apa Sehun lupa? Pemilik apartemen ini membenci mereka dan mempunyai mulut yang jahat. Luhan tidak ingin lagi memohon tenggat waktu yang dihadiahi cemoohan dan sindiran sadis yang melukai hatinya dari sang pemilik apartemen. Luhan masih ingat jelas kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut wanita berbisa itu. Setiap kali ia mengingatnya bulu kuduknya meremang dan Hatinya terasa sakit bukan main.

_"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu jika kau bayar tepat waktu! Tapi Walaupun aku mengusir kalian memangnya tempat bekas pasangan homo seperti kalian akan laku?Cih Menjijikkan.."_

Setelah itu ia masuk ke apartemennya dan menangis di pelukan Sehun. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun,tapi Sehun mengerti. Luhan tidak perlu mengatakan apapun,karena Semua yang Luhan rasakan juga bisa Sehun rasakan.

"Lu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau memikirkan apa?" ucap Sehun sambil meraih wajah Luhan untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Tidak.." bohong Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan.

"Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak berbakat untuk berbohong?" ejek Sehun sambil tertawa. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Luhan. Katakan ada apa hmm?" ucap Sehun sambil menyapu hidung bangir Luhan dengan hidungnya yang mancung.

"Aku memikirkan kita.." ucap Luhan akhirnya. Ia mengistirahatkan dahinya di bahu Sehun yang lebar.

"Ada apa dengan kita?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil memainkan rambut Luhan.

"Entahlah,Ada apa dengan kita?" ucap Luhan berbalik tanya.

"Well kita punya wajah yang lumayan tampan. Oke,sebenarnya kita sangat tampan. Dan orang-orang pasti iri karena laki-laki tampan seperti kita sudah ada yang punya.." Canda Sehun. Luhan tertawa dibahu Sehun. Entah kenapa,walaupun usaha Sehun menghiburnya terdengar bodoh dan memalukan tapi hal itu berhasil membuat hati Luhan tenang.

"Hei,jangan hiraukan ucapan orang orang okay? Kita baik-baik saja. Aku tidak butuh opini mereka,karena yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu..." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium kepala Luhan.

Luhan mendongak,menatap Wajah Sehun yang begitu rupawan. Ia tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Aku juga. Yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu Sehun.." ucapnya lalu menarik wajah Sehun mendekat dan mencium Sehun dengan lembut. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, tangan Sehun sudah menelusup kedalam kaos longgar Luhan. Tepat sebelum ia memainkan nipples Luhan, Luhan melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ah! Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya sewa apartemen kita Sehun?" ucap Luhan disela ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Uh-Baby. Bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti?Kita sedang ditengah-tengah sesi 'panas' kita dan kau tiba tiba saja membahas topik yang bisa menurunkan gairahku.."

"Hei tapi ini penting! Kita bisa diusir jika tidak bayar! Apa kau mau kita melakukan sesi 'panas' di pinggir jalan?!" ucap Luhan ketus sambil beranjak dari paha Sehun. Luhan hampir tertawa saat melihat tonjolan di celana training Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau masuk kedalam celanaku kau harus mencari jalan supaya kita mendapat uang segera atau membujuk pemilik apartemen untuk memberi kelonggaran. Arra?" ucap Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu masuk menuju kamar,meninggalkan Sehun dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Yak! Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan nenek sihir itu! Napasnya Bau! Dan kau tidak bisa meninggalkan adikku setengah 'berdiri' seperti ini LUHAN!"

Paginya,Sehun akhirnya menuruti Luhan. Ia menemui pemilik apartemen mereka dan memohon kelonggaran. Wanita itu memang memberikan tenggat waktu seminggu untuk mereka tapi setelah mulut jahatnya menyindir dan mencemooh Sehun. Sehun begitu kesal dan tangannya terkepal erat. Jika saja ia bukan wanita mungkin Sehun sudah menyumpal mulut sadis itu dengan kaos kakinya yang belum ia cuci selama sebulan. Well sebenarnya walaupun ia wanita suatu saat Sehun akan melakukan hal itu.

Ia kembali ke apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa,sebentar lagi Luhan harus berangkat kuliah dan ia belum menyiapkan sarapan apapun untuk kekasihnya itu. Sehun dengan cepat mengolesi selai strawberry favorit Luhan keatas roti gandum. Ia melipatnya rapi lalu menyusunnya dipiring. Tak lupa ia menuangkan susu untuk Luhan. Dan tepat sesudah sarapan sederhananya siap,Luhan keluar dari kamar. Rambut pirangnya yang tebal basah,dan aroma buah-buahan dari rambut Luhan menyeruak,menerpa hidung Sehun.

"Pagi baby.." ucap Sehun sambil menunggu Luhan menghampirinya. Luhan lalu memeluk Sehun dan menghadiahkan 'Morning kiss' untuk kekasihnya.

"Pagi Sehunku.. Bagaimana?Sudah berbicara dengan nyonya Gong?" tanya Luhan sambil mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Ya sudah,Nenek sihir itu memberikan waktu 1 minggu sebelum kaki gempalnya menendang kita keluar.."

Sehun berbalik,mengambil sepiring roti yang sudah ia buat khusus untuk sang kekasih yang akan melangsungkan Ujian semester hari ini.

"Kau membuat sarapan Sehun-ah? Wah,tumben sekali!" Luhan mengambil piring itu dengan tatapan takjub. Sehun mendengus.

"Ya! Aku sebenarnya ingin saja setiap hari membuatkanmu sarapan! Tapi aku tidak ingin kau ketagihan dan menjadi gendut!" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan keras. Luhan berteriak sakit dan cemberut.

"Sehun!" teriaknya sambil memukul tangan Sehun. Yang dipukul tangannya hanya tersenyum jahil lalu mengambil setumpuk roti dan menyuapinya ke mulut Luhan.

"Makan yang banyak baby. Agar nanti kau tidak kelaparan saat Ujian.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan roti. Walaupun ia lebih tua 2 tahun daripada Sehun,tapi ia suka dimanja seperti ini oleh Sehun. Dan Sehun juga tidak keberatan memanjakan Luhan karena Sehun mengerti dan memaklumi sifat Childish dari Luhan . Walaupun Sehun lebih muda tapi ia sadar benar bahwa dirinyalah yang paling dewasa (bahkan dalam masalah ranjang sekalipun) dibanding Luhan. Sehun mengerti kondisi Luhan yang kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya dan untuk itu selain menjadi kekasih,Sehun berperan sebagai pengganti orang tua Luhan.

Sehun rela menjadi siapapun untuk Luhan.

Sehun sedang mencuci piring ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi dengan pelan.

Tidak mungkin Luhan sudah pulang,pikirnya. Tidak mungkin ia sudah selesai mengerjakan ujian dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam.

"Baby?" panggil Sehun sambil mendekat kearah pintu. Bahu tegap dan lebarnya merosot saat melihat sosok Luhan duduk menukuk Lutut didepan pintu. Punggungnya bergetar dan suara tangisan terdengar dari kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua lututnya.

"Baby ada apa hmm?Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun Lembut sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya.

Luhan mendongak,lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat,wajahnya ia sembunyikan didada Sehun yang hangat.

"Aku tidak boleh ikut ujian,karena aku belum membayar uang semester lalu Sehun.." lirih Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas lalu mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"Pengawas ujian mengusirku dengan kasar,ia menggusurku keluar hingga terjatuh. Dan saat itu Tidak ada yang mau membantuku,mereka malah menertawaiku dan memandangku dengan jijik. Kenapa mereka seperti itu Sehun?! Aku bukan binatang yang membawa penyakit menular!" Luhan menangis lebih keras,suara tangisnya begitu pilu terdengar dikuping Sehun. Air mata mengancam untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tapi Sehun mencoba kuat. Ia harus kuat untuknya dan untuk Luhan.

Sehun tidak berkata apapun. Jika ia mengatakan 'jangan menangis' bukankah itu terdengar keterlaluan? Jika ia mengatakan maaf atau 'aku tahu rasanya' bukankah terdengar tidak tulus? Jika ia mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja bukankah itu terdengar klise?

Tapi hanya itu semua yang bisa ia katakan dikondisi seperti ini. Walaupun harus berkali-kali mengatakannya, karena memang semua itu kata-kata tulus yang bisa ia berikan untuk kekasihnya.

"Lu,Jangan menangis..."

_Karena aku sedih melihatmu menangis._

"Maafkan aku.."

_Maaf karena aku belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu._

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

_Karena aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu.  
_

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

_Sangat mencintaimu._

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya Luhan tidak berangkat Ujian,ia berdiam diri dikamar bergelung dibawah selimut dan sesekali menangis. Sementara Sehun mengambil cuti untuk mengurus Luhannya dirumah atau sekedar memeluk Luhan hingga ia berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

Dihari kelima, Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk bekerja. Ia meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja sendirian di apartemen. Lagipula Sehun harus bekerja untuk membayar biaya sewa apartemen mereka. Maka dari itu,dengan terpaksa Sehun pergi bekerja.

Setelah Sehun pergi,Luhan terduduk di sofa,mata rusanya menatap lurus kedepan. Ia berpikir,bukannya dirinya juga harus mencari suatu pekerjaan? Ia tidak bisa membebani semua masalah hanya kepada Sehun. Kekasih macam apa dirinya? Maka dari itu Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan mencari pekerjaan.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, ia masuk dari satu tempat ke tempat lain yang membutuhkan seorang pekerja. Tapi tidak satupun dari tempat-tempat itu yang menerima Luhan. Saat dirinya mulai putus asa ,seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan setelan kemeja yang rapi sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai,aku Dokter Kim. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang melamar pekerjaan disebuah kafe. Apakah kau sedang membutuhkan uang?" tanya Pria itu ramah. Luhan melangkah mundur,takut. Bagaimana kalau orang asing ini bermaksud jahat kepadanya?

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Aku mau menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Apa kau mau berbincang sebentar?"

Luhan bisa saja lari menjauh dari laki-laki paruh baya itu. Tapi sisi lain dirinya juga penasaran dengan tawaran yang disinggung pria didepannya ini. Maka dari itu Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Dokter Kim duduk disebuah kafe.

Sehun melap keringatnya,lelah. Entah kenapa hari ini kafe begitu ramai dan riuh. Tidak hanya itu,hari ini juga tiba-tiba beberapa pelanggan menjadi ceroboh dan menumpahkan kopi-kopi mereka di lantai dan meja.

Sehun sedang melap genangan Kopi yang berada di meja ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bisakah aku memesan satu Oh Sehun dengan ekstra gula?Karena ia tidak terlalu manis.." canda Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei sedang apa kau disini baby?" ucap Sehun sambil berbalik lalu mencium dahi Luhan. Manager Sehun yang melihat adegan itu berdeham keras. Sehun meringis sambi mengucapkan maaf dengan pelan. Ia lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dimeja yang baru ia bersihkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bekerja Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah baby,asal jangan menggodaku saat aku bekerja ok?Enjoy the show~" Ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan kembali bekerja. Sehun tetap memperhatikan Luhan walaupun ia bekerja. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya yang mempesona duduk sendirian di kafe yang penuh dengan anak-anak muda labil yang mungkin saja mengincar Luhan. Dan perkiraan Sehun benar, seorang laki-laki tua dengan kemeja rapi duduk didepan Luhan.

'Usir keparat itu baby..' ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil mengelap meja tak jauh dari meja Luhan.

Tapi Kenapa Luhan malah tersenyum?Kenapa ia terlihat akrab dengan lelaki itu? Oh Luhan tidak akan tersenyum saat melihat gigi laki-laki itu berterbangan setelah dipukul oleh tangan Sehun yang sedang terkepal erat.

"Aish lihat saja nanti kau Laki-laki tua sialan dengan wajah seperti tumpukkan kot-"

"Sehun!" Panggil Luhan riang sambil menyuruh Sehun menghampirinya.

Sehun dengan langkah cepat menghampiri mereka. Laki-laki keparat-penggoda-kekasih-Sehun itu mendongak lalu tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan. Dengan cepat tangannya merangkul pinggang Luhan untuk menunjukkan pada laki-laki tua itu bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Luhan.

"Dokter Kim,ini kekasihku Sehun yang sudah kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya.."

"Hai Sehun aku Dokter Kim. Salam kenal.." ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Sehun. Sehun masih menautkan alis tajamnya. Terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran dokter kim dan kenyataan bahwa Dokter Kim dan Luhan pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku bertemu dokter Kim dijalan,lalu ia mengajakku berbincang dan aku menceritakan hubungan kita.." ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"Ya,hubungan kalian sangat manis.. Luhan juga menceritakan masalah ekonomi kalian,dan aku berniat untuk membantu.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lengan posesif Sehun melonggar dipinggang Luhan. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa terancam lagi,karena ia melihat cincin pernikahan dijari dokter Kim yang berada diatas meja.

"Membantu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ya,Sehun-ah! Dokter Kim sangat baik! Bahkan tadi ia sudah membayar biaya sewa apartemen kita!" Ucap Luhan antusias. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau membiarkannya membayar sewa apartemen? Itu tanggung jawab ku. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain Luhan! Ah maaf Dokter Kim,sudah merepotkan. Aku pasti akan membayarnya segera. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan maaf. Lagipula aku membayarnya karena Luhan sudah setuju untuk membantuku.."

Sehun benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Apa yang Luhan akan lakukan untuk membantu dokter ini? Luhan bukan mahasiswa jurusan medis,jadi kenapa Dokter ini butuh bantuan Luhan?

"Aku meminta Luhan menjadi sukarelawan dalam eksperimen Tim medis rumah sakit kami.." jelas Dokter Kim saat melihat kebingungan di wajah Sehun.

"Sukarelawan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Ya Sehun! Aku menyukai eksperimen dokter Kim! Jadi aku setuju untuk membantunya!"

"Tunggu sebentar,eksperimen apa?"

"Eksperimen kehamilan pada pria .." jawab Dokter Kim mantap.

"A-Apa?!"

"Kehamilan pada pria Sehun! Aku bisa mengandung anak kita!"

Kepala Sehun terasa pening. Dokter Kim,eksperimen,kehamilan pada pria . Semuanya menyerang kepala Sehun hingga rasanya ingin pecah.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Luhan?"

"Well aku kebetulan melihatnya melamar kerja,dan kulihat ia sangat butuh uang. Aku sendiri memang sedang mencari relawan,saat aku melihatnya aku tertarik pada Luhan. Aku juga bertambah yakin Luhan adalah orang yang tepat ketika ia bercerita tentang hubungan sesama jenis kalian." Jelas Dokter itu.

Sehun meneguk salivanya. Sebenarnya rasa kesal dalam hatinya sudah meluap-luap. Sialan! Luhannya ini adalah laki-laki paling berharga didunia!Bagaimana bisa Dokter ini menganggap Luhan sebagai kelinci percobaan?!

"Maaf aku menolak. Luhan bukanlah kelinci percobaan yang bisa kau pakai untuk menghasilkan uang. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah membayarkan biaya sewa apartemen kami. Tapi aku akan tetap menolak. Aku akan membayar uang yang sudah kau pakai. Jadi bisakah kau pergi membawa serta percobaan medis keparatmu itu?" ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi Datar dan keras andalannya. Luhan hanya bisa diam. Jika sudah seperti ini,walaupun nada bicaranya sangat tenang, Luhan tahu pasti Sehun sedang sangat marah sekali. Dan ia tidak ingin membantah Sehun yang sedang marah.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu . Jika kalian berubah pikiran hubungi aku. Sampai Jumpa Luhan-ssi,Sehun.." Ucap Dokter Kim sambil beranjak pergi.

"Luhan,sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memutuskan sesuatu sesuai kehendakmu! Kau harus membicarakannya dulu denganku!" Mata tajam Sehun menusuk Luhan yang menciut takut.

"Ta-tapi Sehun.. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Kita butuh uang! Dan tawaran Dokter Kim adalah hal yang mudah dilakukan.." lirih Luhan sambil menunduk. Sehun mendecih sebal.

"Mudah?! Kau Pikir memasukkan janin ketubuhmu itu mudah?! Bagaimana kalau percobaan itu gagal?! Bagaimana kalau percobaan itu membuatmu meninggal?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu Luhan?!" Sentak Sehun sambil menggebrak meja. Luhan terkejut melihat sikap Sehun. Ia memang sedang marah,tapi haruskah bersikap kasar seperti itu?

Tak terasa air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan. Ia masih menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menyentak dan memarahinya seperti ini. Apakah Sehun tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Tap-tapi Sehun,Uang yang ditawarkan dokter Kim sangat banyak ,kita butuh uang dan-"

"Uang tidak lebih berharga dari Keselamatanmu Luhan!"

Manager Sehun berdeham lagi,memperingatkan Sehun untuk berhenti berteriak.

"Oh Sehun,masuk keruanganku." Perintah Managernya.

"Fuck.." ucap Sehun pelan.

"Kita akan mendiskusikan masalah ini dirumah. Tunggu aku dirumah, dan sebelum aku kembali Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghubungi dokter Kim tanpa persetujuanku. Arra?"

"Aku akan kembali bekerja." Ucap Sehun sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk terpaku.

* * *

Sehun menyayangi Luhan. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya?

Sehun menyayangi Luhan lebih dari apapun.

Dihidupnya, hanya dua hal yang penting untuknya.

Kedua adalah bernapas dan yang paling pertama tentu saja kebahagiaan Luhan.

Maka malam itu diapartemen, Luhan menangis sambil memohon pada Sehun untuk setuju dengan tawaran Dokter Kim. Karena Luhan akan sangat bahagia jika mereka punya anak, Sehun dengan terpaksa menelepon dokter Kim dan menyetujui tawarannya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk melakukan tahap pertama percobaan yaitu proses fertilisasi pada hari sabtu,Hari dimana Sehun libur bekerja. Ia ingin Sehun berada disisinya,karena jika laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu berada disisinya Luhan tidak akan merasa takut. Sehun yang menemani Luhan dikamar sebelum operasi hanya bisa mengelus-elus tangan Luhan lembut,ia tahu kekasihnya ini takut maka dari itu walaupun ia juga merasa takut ia harus terlihat tegar dan berani.

Mereka Datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah sakit bersalin dimana Dokter Kim bekerja. Sehun mengenal rumah sakit ini karena dulu ia dilahirkan disini. Appanya selalu menunjukkan rumah sakit ini jika mereka lewat untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dokter Kim dan asistennya menyediakan kamar VIP untuk Luhan beristirahat sebelum dan sesudah operasi. Luhan juga disuruh untuk memakai gaun rumah sakit berwarna hijau yang jelek. Tapi walaupun gaun itu jelek dan terlihat gombrong ditubuh Luhan,tetap saja bagi Sehun,Luhannya sangat mempesona.

"Aku bersumpah jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu akan kuruntuhkan rumah sakit keparat ini..." ancam Sehun sambil mendengus. Luhan tertawa lalu menangkup wajah Sehun,mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Hey,Aku akan baik-baik saja hmm? Kau tidak usah khawatir.." ucap Luhan sambil mencium ujung hidung mancung Sehun.

"Aku,akan keluar dari ruang operasi dengan selamat.."

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Karena kau harus tetap hidup agar kita bisa menikah.." ucap Sehun sambil merapikan poni rambut Luhan. Tepat sesudah itu Dokter Kim masuk dengan beberapa perawat.

"Luhan apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Dokter Kim ramah. Luhan menangguk antusias Lalu duduk di kursi roda yang dibawa seorang perawat.

"Biar aku saja yang dorong.." Ucap Sehun lalu mendorong kursi roda keluar kamar,diikuti oleh Dokter Kim.

"Jadi nanti kita akan memberikan Luhan hormon wanita yang cukup agar Luhan bisa menerima kehamilan. Setelah itu kita akan melakukan fertilisasi vitro (a/n: Pembuahan diluar tubuh wanita. Luhan bukan wanita kan?) untuk menginduksi kehamilan ektopik dengan menanamkan embrio dan plasenta ke dalam rongga perut, tepat di bawah selaput perut Luhan.." jelas Dokter Kim disela perjalanan mereka ke ruang operasi. Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Embrio? Jadi ia langsung diberikan Embrio?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya,kecuali kalau kau mau 'membuahi' Luhan dulu setelah proses penanaman hormon.."

"Ya!Ya! Aku ingin Sehun yang membuahiku!" ucap Luhan antusias.

Sehun tidak mejawab dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia paling tidak bisa membicarakan hal-hal intim dengan bebas seperti ini. Menurutnya pembicaraan seperti itu tidak penting,Karena Ia adalah tipe orang yang 'talk less do more'.

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak Proses fertilisasi Luhan dilakukan,pagi itu Sehun dan Luhan masih tertidur dikamar mereka. Sehun yang terbangun lebih awal memeluk Luhan lebih dekat. Ia tersenyum ketika Luhan dengan pelan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Morning baby.." sapa Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan. Luhan memberikan Senyum sambil menatap Sehunnya.

"Morni-" Luhan tiba-tiba merasa mual,ia mendorong Sehun lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Ia berlari kekamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua yang ada dalam perutnya diwastafel.

Sehun yang mengikuti Luhan membantu memijat-mijat tengkuknya.

"Baby,Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur Sehun.." ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun,Menumpu berat badannya ditubuh Sehun.

"Ya baiklah. Kita kembali ke kamar.." Sehun membopong Luhan keluar lalu meletakkan Luhan diranjang.

"Aku akan ke apotik,kau istirahat ya?" ucap Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan.

Sehun pergi ke apotik untuk membeli obat dan vitamin. Ia sempat berdiri dengan ragu di rak _test pack_ kehamilan sebelum mengambil 2 _pack_ dari rak. Sehun pernah lihat tanda-tanda orang hamil di tv persis seperti apa yang sedang Luhan alami. Jadi mungkin saja kan kekasihnya itu hamil?

Saat Sehun kembali keapartemen ia membangunkan Luhan untuk makan dan meminum obat yang ia beli. Ia juga menyuruh Luhan untuk mengetes kehamilannya. Luhan menurut,dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

20 menit lamanya Luhan di kamar mandi. Saat ia membuka pintu,senyum sumringah terlihat diwajahnya yang indah.

"Sehun,Aku hamil!" ucapnya riang sambil melompat kedalam pelukan Sehun.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ne! Kita akan mempunyai anak!" jawab Luhan antusias. Sehun memutar badan mereka dengan bahagia. Entahlah,walaupun awalnya terasa aneh membayangkan seorang laki-laki bisa hamil tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa perasaannya sekarang Senang bukan main.

Luhan langsung mengabarkan berita kehamilannya pada Dokter Kim. Dan seperti yang sudah Sehun duga,Dokter Kim juga merasa senang atas kehamilan Luhan (Well karena percobaannya berhasil dan terlebih lagi ia bakal mendapat untung yang banyak dari percobaan ini) . Setiap minggu Dokter Kim mengontrol kehamilan Luhan, dan di umur kehamilan Luhan yang ke 2 bulan Dokter Kim mengundang banyak wartawan dan memamerkan hasil kerjanya pada dunia.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda bisa hamil tuan Lu?Apa anda tidak malu?"

"Apa orang tua anda tahu anda hamil?"

"Apa anda tidak risih dilihat banyak orang?"

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang bahu Sehun. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diteriakkan para wartawan membuatnya muak. Ia tidak ingin diekspos seperti ini. Bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serta judul headline news di siaran langsung berita membuatnya merasa dipermalukan.

"Sehun.. Aku ingin pulang.." suara Luhan terdengar bergetar. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan hoodie Sehun dengan kuat.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan. Rahangnya mengeras,wajahnya yang tampan berubah menjadi keras dan datar. Jika waktu itu sehun sangat sangat marah sekali,sekarang Luhan bisa memastikan bahwa Sehun sedang teramat sangat sangat marah sekali.

"Maaf Luhan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian lagi. Ia Lelah dan harus istirahat. Permisi."

Sehun lalu membawa Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana hah?! Wawancara belum selesai!" ucap dokter Kim sambil mengejar sepasang kekasih itu.

"Bukankah kau juga melihatnya tadi?! Mereka mempermalukan Luhan! Mereka memperlakukan Luhan seperti sebuah eksperimen langka!"

"Bukankah ia memang eksperimen langka? Tepatnya eksperimenku!" jawab dokter Kim.

Kesabaran Sehun sudah habis. Dengan keras Sehun meninju wajah Dokter Kim hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Luhanku bukan eksperimen,keparat!" Ucap Sehun nyalang.

"Sehun! Sudah! Ayo pulang!" rengek Luhan sambil menarik Sehun.

"Mau kemana kalian hah?! Kembali! Aku akan membayar kalian dengan uang yang banyak! Apa kalian lupa?!" teriak Dokter Kim sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Simpan uangmu itu pria busuk! Kami berhenti dari percobaanmu ini!"

"Oh lalu bagaimana dengan kandungan Luhan?Bagaimanapun juga itu bagian dari percobaanku.." tanya dokter Kim sambil tertawa mencibir.

"Kami akan menjaganya..." ucap Sehun mantap.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Bayi kami bukan hasil percobaan. Ia adalah anugerah dari tuhan.."

Ucap Sehun sebelum berbalik pergi membawa Luhan dan buah hati mereka.

"Aku akan membuat kalian menyesal! Aku akan membuat kalian menderita!Camkan itu!"

Dokter Kim tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia mengatakan semua hal buruk tentang Sehun dan Luhan dibeberapa siaran televisi. Hingga banyak orang yang membenci mereka berdua. Mereka sering mendapati surat-surat ancaman yang menyeramkan dibalik pintu mereka. Bahkan beberapa orang mencoret-coret pintu depan dan tembok apartemen mereka dengan kata-kata kasat. Tidak jarang juga tetangga apartemen mereka menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen mereka dengan keras untuk mengusir mereka keluar. Jika seperti ini Luhan hanya bisa meringkuk didalam pelukkan Sehun. Mendengarkan Sehun membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

'Apakah hidupku tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini?' keluh Sehun dalam hati.

Pertanyaan retorik Sehun mungkin dianggap sebuah tantangan oleh semesta. Setelah masalah Dokter Kim dan fitnah-fitnahnya,sekarang Sehun dihadapi dengan masalah dimana Luhan mulai sakit-sakitan diusia kandungan 5 bulan. Saat ia memeriksakan Luhan ke dokter,ia di diagnosis menderita kurang gizi. Sehun juga sadar Luhan tidak pernah mengidam seperti ibu hamil lainnya. Mungkin Luhan menahan keinginannya karena kasihan pada Sehun.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun saat mereka sedang berpelukkan dikasur. Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan yang semakin kecil dipelukannya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Apa ya?Aku mau Sup ikan saja seperti biasa.." jawab Luhan.

"Kau tidak bosan makan sup ikan setiap hari? Ayolah katakan padaku apa yang kau mau,baby boo juga pasti ingin makanan yang berbeda." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium perut Luhan.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya,terlihat ragu. Sehun yang menatapnya memberikan Luhan senyum menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku punya cukup uang untuk membelikanmu semua yang kau mau.."

Luhan tersenyum lalu memberi kecupan dipipi Sehun sebelum mengabsen semua makanan yang ia mau. Terakhir,dengan puppy-eyes andalannya, Luhan meminta pindah dari Apartemen sesak mereka.

Dan Mereka akhirnya pindah ke daerah Bucheon di Gyeonggi-do,Dengan menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana untuk mereka tinggal. Sehun meminjam uang kontrak rumah mereka dari sebuah jasa peminjaman. Usia Kehamilan Luhan sudah mencapai 7 Bulan kala itu. Malam pertama mereka tinggal di bucheon,mereka habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan,duduk santai disofa menikmati suasana bucheon yang lebih nyaman daripada Seoul.

"Sehun.. Kapan kau akan menikahiku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun menatap Luhan lama.

"Kapan kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Bagaimana kalau 8 Agustus?!" Ucap Luhan antusias sambil memainkan jari Sehun yang sedang meraba perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Kenapa 8 Agustus Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena pada bulan itu anak kita pasti sudah lahir! Ah! Dan juga 8 Angka yang bagus Sehun-ah! Angka 8 tidak mempunyai ujung dan bentuknya sama seperti lambang tak terhingga. Jadi jika kita menikah ditanggal itu aku harap pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah terputus dan cinta kita terus tumbuh hingga tak terhingga..." Jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum puas. Sehun terkikik geli.

"Apa Sisi gombalmu ini timbul akibat dari kehamilan juga hyung?" tanya Sehun Jahil.

"Yak! Aku serius Oh Sehun! Jadi kau mau menikah denganku atau tidak sih?" tanya Luhan sambil menghadap Sehun dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Ya,8 Agustus. Kita akan menikah 8 Agustus nanti.." ucap Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Luhan yang ada dipangkuannya mendekat dan mencium bibir Luhan.

"Saranghae Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan lembut sambil memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Nado saranghae Luhan.."

* * *

Pada bulan Juli,Luhan melahirkan anaknya. Sehun membawanya ke rumah sakit segera setelah Luhan mengeluh perutnya terasa mulas. Sehun menemani Luhan didalam ruang operasi,para perawat sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan operasi Caesar Luhan. Sementara sang dokter menyuntikkan morfin kedalam tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Ya Sayang?" jawab Sehun sambl menciumi tangan Luhan.

"Aku merasa bahagia. Apa kita bisa membeli morfin?Morfin membuatku bahagia.." ucap Luhan melantur. Sehun tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu morfin. Aku akan memastikan kau hidup bahagia Luhan.." jawab Sehun lembut sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Sehun,kita akan bahagia selamanya kan?"

Belum Sehun menjawab,Luhan sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Operasi pun dilakukan. Sehun dengan resah terus membisikkan doa ditelinga Luhan. Saat suara lengkingan tangisan bayi terdengar,Sehun merasakan hatinya mencelos. Air matanya mengalir,ia menangis bahagia. Saat perawat mengangkat bayi kecilnya,sehun serasa terbang. Bayi laki-lakinya terlihat begitu Lucu. Suara tangisan terdengar dari bibir kecilnya yang merah. Suster membawanya untuk dimandikan. Setelah bersih ia memberikannya pada Sehun. Dengan hati-hati Sehun menimang bayi kecilnya.

"Selamat tuan Oh. Kau mendapatkan anak laki-laki yang lucu." Ucap perawat itu sambil tersenyum.

Sehun memandangi bayi laki-lakinya.

Padahal beberapa waktu lalu malaikat kecilnya ini masih menangis dengan keras,tapi saat Sehun menggendongnya perlahan tangisan itu mereda,dan anaknya kembali tertidur dengan tenang.

"Sayang,ini ayah. Selamat datang didunia,aku menyayangimu.."

Luhan sadar beberapa jam setelahnya.

Saat Sehun memberikan bayi mereka kedalam gendongannya,Luhan langsung memerhatikannya dengan takjub.

"Sehun,anak kita.." ucapnya takjub.

"Ya,dia anak kita. Terima kasih Lu,kau memberikanku malaikat kecil yang menggemaskan.." ucap Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan.

"Hai pria kecil,aku ayah yang melahirkanmu.." ucap Luhan sambil mencium jemari kecil anaknya. Luhan menertawakan kata-katanya sendiri. Ayah yang melahirkanmu terdengar aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,ia memang baru saja melahirkan bayinya tadi.

"Nama apa yang mau kau berikan padanya?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ziyu.. Aku ingin menamakannya dengan Ziyu. Bagaimana?"

"Ya,aku setuju. Oh Ziyu.. Oh Luhan.."

Saat Usia Ziyu sudah lebih dari 30 hari mereka menikah disebuah gereja kecil. Chanyeol sepupu Sehun datang bersama kekasih prianya Baekhyun (yang kebetulan juga adalah teman dekat Luhan). Di altar, mereka berjanji untuk saling melindungi ,mencintai dan bahagia selamanya.

Tapi ,benarkah selamanya itu nyata?

* * *

Luhan tidak bisa menyusui Ziyu. Hingga akhirnya mereka harus membeli susu formula untuknya. Dan harga susu formula zaman sekarang benar-benar mahal,ditambah perlengkapan Bayi lain yang menghabiskan setengah dari Gaji Sehun sebagai penjaga loket parkir dan pelayan disebuah restoran. Ia sampai pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya membayar tagihan listrik,air dan juga membayar hutang yang ia punya. Kepalanya bertambah pusing ketika Ziyu terus-terusan menangis sepanjang malam.

"Shit Luhan! Bisakah kau membuat Ziyu diam?!" gerutunya kesal sambil mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Sehun! Jangan berkata kasar didepan anakku!" ucap Luhan sambil menimang Ziyu.

"Kalau begitu buat Ziyu diam! Hingga aku tidak perlu mengumpat kesal!" erang Sehun.

"Hey kalau ingin ia diam,belikan ia susu! Susunya sudah habis! Dan hari ini aku hanya memberinya air putih!"

"Kau pikir aku mesin uang eoh?! Kalau aku ada uang,daritadi sudah kubelikan Ziyu sekaleng susu!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Ziyu membutuhkan gizi! Tidak mungkin ia minum air putih terus!"

"Kalau begitu carilah wanita untuk menyusui Ziyu!"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Ziyu didekapan tangannya masih menangis kelaparan.

"Apa maksudmu ibu menyusui untuk Ziyu? Kau ingin mencari wanita?Kau ingin menikahi wanita karena aku tidak cukup untukmu begitu?!"

Sehun berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan. Tidak tahukah Luhan kalau ia sedang pusing? Kenapa Luhan menambah sakit kepalanya dengan mengomel tak jelas?

"Iya,aku mau mencari wanita yang cantik dan tidak menyebalkan seperti dirimu.."

Ucap Sehun sambil pergi meninggalkan Luhan ,tanpa melihat Air mata Luhan menetes ke pipi yang biasanya ia elus dan ia cium.

Sehun masuk kesebuah bar untuk menghilangkan stres, walaupun tidak ada uang dikantongnya ia tetap masuk dan memesan banyak minuman keras. Dirinya sedang mabuk berat ketika bartender menyuruhnya membayar dan pulang. Sehun yang sedang mabuk mengatakan dengan jujur kalau ia tidak punya uang,hingga ia dihadiahi pukulan dan tendangan dari penjaga klub. Ia ditendang keluar,tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika angin malam menusuk luka-luka lebamnya.

"Sehun?" ucap seseorang sambil memegang bahunya erat.

"Jo-Jongin?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sedang membantunya berdiri.

"Yeah sobat ini aku,taman sekamarmu.." ucap Jongin sambil membopong Sehun.

"Jo-Jongin? Wah sobat! Sudah lama sekali! Hahhahahaha.."

"Wah sepertinya kau mabuk berat. Aku akan membawamu ke hotel tempatku menginap.."

Lalu Jongin membawa Sehun ke hotelnya. Ia menaruh Sehun dengan pelan dikasur lalu mengelap darah yang tertempel di wajah Sehun dan mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Kau tahu Jongin?Hidupku sangat menyebalkan! Dan membosankan! Setiap hari hanya bekerja bekerja bekerja untuk memberi makan suami dan anakku! Tidak ada waktu untukku bersenang-senang.. sekalinya ingin bersenang-senang aku dipukuli haha. Lihat! Aku menyedihkan kan?" ucap Sehun melantur.

"Ne,kau menyedihkan. Sekarang cepat tidur!"

Sehun akhirnya tertidur,walaupun sakit terasa disekujur tubuh dan juga hatinya.

* * *

Sehun terbangun saat mentari pagi menyeruak masuk menyilaukan matanya. Ia terkejut ketika ia mendapati dirinya disebuah tempat asing. Ia hampir mati berdiri ketika terdengar pintu terbuka dan sosok laki-laki muncul dihadapannya.

"Fuck!Jongin?!"

"Yak! Kau baru bangun sudah mengumpat seperti ini! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sehun!"

"Ke-kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan kujelaskan setelah kita makan.." ucap Jongin lalu menyiapkan makan untuk mereka berdua.

Jongin bercerita bahwa dirinya sedang berlibur di Bucheon. Jongin sekarang menjadi trainee disalah satu manajemen artis terbesar di Korea. Fakta itu membuat Sehun takjub sekaligus iri.

"Ah ya,Perusahaanku membuka audisi tahun ini. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Jongin. Sehun mengangguk, tidak mungkin ia melepas impiannya selama ini. Sudah cukup dirinya menaruh impian itu dalam-dalam. Sekarang saatnya ia mengambilnya kembali.

Maka dari itu saat malam tiba ia dan Jongin berjanji untuk bertemu di stasiun untuk pergi ke Seoul pukul 11 malam.

Sehun mengendap-endap masuk kerumahnya,dengan pelan ia masuk kekamarnya bersama Luhan. Luhan terlihat sedang meringkuk,tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan hati-hati ia merapikan bajunya dan memasukannya ke ransel. Sebelum pergi,ia menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang yang ia pinjam dari Jongin dibantal yang biasa ia pakai. Dan sebelum benar-benar pergi ia mencium Dahi Luhan dan membisikkan kata cinta yang mungkin sudah tidak ada artinya.

Sehun terus terdiam dikereta. Rasanya ia begitu bersalah meninggalkan Luhan dan buah hatinya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa hidup seperti dulu terus. Menurutnya jalan hidupnya yang dulu betul-betul salah. Jadi bukankah kalau kita salah arah kita harus berbelok dan mencari arah lain? Maka inilah yang dilakukan Sehun. Hidup dijalan yang berbeda, atau menurutnya memilih jalan yang lebih baik.

* * *

Kehidupan Sehun sebagai trainee tidak terlalu buruk. Melakukan hal yang ia sukai membuatnya bahagia dan menikmati masa-masa trainee yang sulit. Sehun kembali bekerja di cafe untuk menambah penghasilannya,kadang Sehun mendapat pekerjaan untuk menjadi _Back dancer_ artis dari manajemennya. Setengah dari uang yang ia hasilkan ia kirimkan ke Bucheon. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tetap harus menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk Ziyu.

Suatu malam Sehun sedang berbaring sambil memegang ponselnya,ia ragu apakah ia harus menelepon Luhan atau tidak. Luhan pasti membencinya. Tentu saja,ia pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. Sebelum ia memencet nomor Luhan,nama Luhan sudah muncul dilayar Hpnya. Dengan buru-buru ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sehun..." ucap Luhan Lirih. Hati Sehun berdebar saat mendengar suara yang bergetar itu. Terakhir kali Luhan meneleponnya dengan suara seperti itu,hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Lu?Ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir..

"Sehun.." Ucap Luhan lagi. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari ujung telepon. Sebelum ia bisa menjawab,telepon terputus. Dengan cepat ia menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar.

"Sehun! Kau mau kemana?" Jongin menahan tangan Sehun.

"Luhan! Ia sepertinya dalam bahaya!" Jawab Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Ia tadi meneleponku sambil menangis. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab ia sudah menutup teleponnya.." jelas Sehun dengan cemas. Jongin memandang Sehun dengan iba.

"Mungkin Luhan merindukanmu Sehun. Tapi kau tidak bisa keluar untuk menemuinya. Kau tahu sendiri kan peraturan disini?"

Sehun mendesah frustasi.

"Berpikir positif Sehun. Luhan baik-baik saja. Bersabarlah,3 minggu lagi kau bisa pulang dan menemuinya.."

Sehun akhirnya kembali ke kamar. Ia menelepon Luhan berkali-kali namun tidak diangkat. Walaupun ia khawatir,ia tetap berpikiran positif. Mungkin Luhann hanya merindukannya. Seperti ia merindukan Luhan.

* * *

Di akhir bulan Juni Sehun mendapat hari Libur. Ia memanfaatkan liburannya mencari Hadiah untuk ulang tahun Ziyu yang pertama. Ia memilih sebuah boneka bambi berukuran sedang untuk Ziyu. Dan sebuah gelang kulit berwarna coklat yang disambung cincin emas untuk Luhan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka dibulan Agustus.

Sehun naik kereta menuju Bucheon malam itu. Membayangkan Ziyu yang sudah besar serta senyum cerah Luhan saat melihat gelang pemberiannya . Karena tidak terlalu jauh,Sehun memilih berjalan dari stasiun menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat mobil mewah berawarna hitam terparkir didepan rumahnya. Didepan pintu, Luhan sedang menghadap seorang lelaki berjas hitam. Dan napas Sehun hampir terhenti ketika lelaki itu mencium bibir Luhan.

Sehun yang geram berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Mobil mewah yang terparkir didepan rumahnya sudah melesat jauh. Dengan keras ia menggedor pintu rumahnya.

"Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum cerah saat melihat Suaminya berdiri didepan pintu.

_Sehunnya pulang._

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sehun saat melihat napas Sehun yang memburu dan eksperinya yang galak.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini pada Ziyu.." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan boneka Bambi dari ranselnya.

"Dan juga menyatakan bahwa aku ingin bercerai.."

Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar teriakkan Luhan yang memanggilnya dan suara kaki Luhan yang berlari mengejar dirinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak butuh penjelasan karena semuanya sudah jelas. Dari dulu,Semuanya sudah jelas salah.

Ia menyesal sudah pulang. Ia menyesal sudah kembali ke jalan hidupnya yang salah.

* * *

Sehun kembali ke Seoul. Perasaannya yang kalut membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi dalam berlatih. Berkali-kali ia melakukan kesalahan dan dimarahi pelatihnya. Sehun juga mulai membuat keonaran. Kesalahan yang ia buat sudah menumpuk hingga akhirnya ia dikeluarkan dari tempat trainee. Sehun sempat menjadi gelandangan karena ia tidak punya uang. Uang dari hasilnya menjual ponsel tidak cukup untuk memberinya tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Maka ia tinggal distasiun bawah tanah bersama gelandangan lainnya. Pada suatu hari di stasiun bawah tanah,Sehun membantu seorang Kakek-kakek tua yang hampir dicopet. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih,Kakek itu mengajak Sehun untuk tinggal dirumahnya dan bekerja menjadi pelayannya. Kakek itu sangat kaya dan memiliki perusahaan dimana-mana tapi ia hidup sebatang kara. Ia juga sering terkena penyakit karena tubuhnya yang sudah renta. Sehun bekerja mengabdi pada Kakek itu dengan setia dan Kakek itu menyayangi Sehun seperti cucunya sendiri.

"Sekaya apapun diriku aku tetap orang miskin.. Karena aku mempunyai segalanya kecuali cinta."

Ucap kakek itu suatu hari saat Sehun sedang menemaninya berjalan-jalan di taman.

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kakek itu. Karena bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan ia merasa miskin kalau ia mempunyai harta yang berlimpah?

Tapi setelah dua tahun menjalani usaha yang diwarisi Kakek itu pada Sehun sebelum meninggal,Sehun mengerti.

Malam itu Sehun berbaring di kasur empuknya,ia menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia sekarang mempunyai semua hal yang bahkan lebih dari yang ia impikan.

Tapi ia masih merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Hatinya Kosong.

Harta berlimpah,Perusahaan dimana-mana,berkeliling dunia dengan pesawat pribadi serta dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik.

Tapi Seorang Oh Sehun tetap tidak merasakan kebahagiaan.

**TBC**

Hai Readers!

Bagaimana bagaimana? Baguskah?muahaha

Chapter ini nyeritain masa lalu Sehun dan Luhan .

Semoga pertanyaan2 yang muncul di chap 1 terjawab disini hihihi

Oh iya fakta2 tentang 'Male pregnancy' disini author dapatkan dari malepregnancydotcom hohoho

Oh!satu lagi! Kalian tau kenapa HunHan pindah ke Bucheon di gyeonggido?

YEAH BABY! Karena Gyeonggido Kampung halamannya Baekhyun! #HailGyeonggido! Hahahhaa

Dan author minta maaf kalo Chapter ini sangat membosankan huhu

ditunggu reviewnya! *smooch*


	3. Chapter 3

_Jealousy can really show how much someone really cares._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Pagi itu Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang hambar. Biasanya ia akan terbangun dan langsung melihat wajah imut malaikat kecilnya. Tapi hari ini pertama kalinya ia bangun dan yang ia lihat hanyalah sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Luhan menghela napas,sedih. Baru semalam ia ditinggal sang anak tapi ia sudah begitu merindukannya. Luhan segera menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi ponsel Sehun. Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung terdengar,Sehun akhirnya mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo ?Sehun?"

"Hei,Selamat pagi sayang.."

_Oh tidak suara ini.._

Jantung Luhan berdegup cepat. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi? Sayang?

"Se-sehun?"

"Ah ya?Maaf Hyung,tadi Hyemi mengajakku berbicara jadi aku tidak mendengarmu."

Luhan tertawa getir. Dasar bodoh,tentu saja ia memanggil sayang kepada Hyemi. Kenapa Luhan berharap terlalu tinggi?Lihatlah Lu,akibat kau menaruh harapanmu terlalu tinggi sekarang saat kau terjatuh rasanya begitu sakit.

"Apa Ziyu sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan lemas.

"Sepertinya belum,kenapa?Kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"

"Ya,Aku rindu.."

_Pada Ziyu.. Padamu.._

Sehun tidak menjawab,tapi Luhan bisa mendengar suara langkah Sehun dan pintu yang dibuka dengan perlahan.

"Ah ia masih tidur Hyung.. Apa kau ingin aku membangunkannya?" Ucap Sehun dari seberang.

"Tidak Usah! Biarkan ia tidur.. Apa ia rewel tadi malam?"

"Tidak,ia bersikap baik. Bahkan ia masih tertidur dengan tenang saat aku mematikan lampu.."

Luhan lalu menanyakan beberapa hal lagi tentang Ziyu,bahkan ia menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti 'Piyama warna apa yang Ziyu pakai?' atau 'Apa Ziyu mencuci kakinya sebelum tidur?'.  
Kalau boleh jujur,alasannya terus bertanya –pertanyaan yang konyol- pada Sehun adalah ia ingin mendengar suara Laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu lebih lama.

Luhan tidak menyangkal jika ia masih punya perasaan pada Sehun. Hell,Dia masih mencintai calon mantan Suaminya itu seperti dulu. Saat Sehun melangkah pergi Luhan begitu terpukul dan sangat sedih. Tiap harinya ia menunggu Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Tapi selama 1080 hari ia menunggu,ketukkan itu tak kunjung ia dengar dari balik pintu.

Luhan mengerti kenapa Sehun pergi,tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kenapa selama ini ia masih tetap menunggu?

Pertama kali Luhan mendengar kabar Sehun adalah dari Baekhyun,sahabatnya saat SMA. Baekhyun menjadi pelanggan Kafe yang Luhan rintis siang itu. Mereka melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah ketika Baekhyun datang ke upacara pernikahannya dan Sehun. Dan semenjak itu Baekhyun tinggal di Hongkong untuk urusan bisnis kekasihnnya,Chanyeol. Kala itu sebenarnya Luhan ragu menanyakan kabar Sehun pada Baekhyun karena ia belum siap dengan apapun jawaban yang Baekhyun beri. Jika Sehun tidak bahagia,tentu saja Luhan akan sedih dan Jika Sehun bahagia ia juga bahagia,namun tidak dipungkiri hati kecilnya merasa sedih karena Sehun menemukan kebahagiaan lain selain dirinya. Tapi akhirnya Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun. Dan jawaban dari Baekhyun sukses membuatnya meringkuk dibawah selimut,menangis pilu saat malam menjelang.

_Sehunnya sudah mempunyai cinta yang baru._

"Hyung?Bagaimana?Apa hari ini kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Sehun menyadarkan Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Apa?"

Luhan mendengar Sehun tertawa diseberang telepon. Sehun mempunyai tawa yang khas. Dan Luhan menyukai suara tawa Sehun. Sejujurnya,Luhan menyukai semua hal tentang Sehun.

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Jika sudah melamun tidak akan ada yang kau dengar Hyung,bahkan suara bom atom sekalipun.." canda Sehun. Oh untung saja mereka berbicara lewat telepon. Jika tidak,mungkin Sehun bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi Luhan.

Sehun masih mengingat kebiasaannya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengunjungimu ke kafe bersama Ziyu. Apa boleh? Baru sehari Ziyu tidak bertemu denganmu ia sudah merasa rindu.."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia sudah menyangka Ziyu akan bersikap seperti itu. Ia dan Ziyu terbiasa hidup berdua dan ia tahu pasti Ziyu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari dirinya terlalu lama.

Tapi yang tak ia sangka dan yang tidak ia sadari adalah bukan hanya Ziyu saja yang merindukan dirinya.

* * *

"Bisakah aku memesan satu kopi hitam plus senyuman manis dari pemilik kafe?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari counter dan memandang Laki-laki yang berada didepannya.

"Minseok!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Lu.."

"Pagi!Eh kenapa kau ada disini?Memangnya kau tidak ada praktek hari ini?"

"Ada sih,tapi aku ingin menemuimu dulu.."

Luhan tertawa sambil mendorong Minseok pelan.

"Ya!Jangan mulai! Baiklah tunggu sebentar tuan,kopi dan senyuman pesanan anda akan saya siapkan.." canda Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Minseok memilih menunggu di meja dekat jendela favoritnya. Ia senang duduk disini karena ia masih bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang bekerja di counter.

"Ini Kopimu.." ucap Luhan sambil menyuguhkan Kopi hitam pesanan Minseok.

"Thanks!"

Luhan duduk diseberang Minseok,memandang dengan Puas Minseok yang sedang menyeruput Kopi buatannya dengan nikmat.

"Lu,kopi buatanmu memang yang terbaik!" ucap Minseok sambil mengacungkan Jempolnya.

"Tentu saja. Kafeku terkenal bukan tanpa alasan Minseok-ah.." ucap Luhan bangga sambil tertawa jahil.

"Baba!" Luhan langsung menoleh kearah suara dan melihat rambut jamur anaknya yang tengah menoleh kekiri dan kekanan,mencari dirinya.

"Ziyu!" panggilnya lalu beranjak mendekati Ziyu. Senyum Ziyu mejadi cerah saat ia menemukan sosok babanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ziyu berlari mendekati Luhan lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk digendong.

"Baby,apa kau merindukan baba?" tanya Luhan sambil mendekap erat Ziyu ditangannya.

"Ne! Ziyu rindu sekali dengan baba! Ziyu rindu sekali dengan nyanyian baba untuk menemani ziyu tidur. Karena nyanyian Appa jelek!"

"Ya!" teriak Sehun tak terima sambil berdiri didepan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi hmm?nyanyian appa tidak bagus?" ucap Sehun sambil menggelitik Ziyu. Ziyu meronta kegelian. Luhan yang sedang menggendong Ziyu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anak dan (calon-mantan) suaminya itu.

"Wah Ziyu kelihatannya senang sekali.." ucap Minseok yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

"Ah Minnie Ahjussi!" teriak Ziyu sambil merentangkan tangan meminta Minseok untuk menggendongnya. Dengan senang hati Minseok menggendong Ziyu dan bercanda tawa dengannya.

Sehun terdiam,memandang Minseok dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus. Luhan yang sedari tadi ikut bercanda dengan Minseok dan Ziyu menoleh kehadapannya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa mengenalkanmu dengannya. Dia Minseok ,dokter yang merawat Ziyu dan juga-"

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Matanya yang tajam masih menatap Minseok dengan sinis. Sementara Minseok hanya tersenyum.

"Iya aku kekasihnya.." ucap Minseok santai.

"H-hei!Apa yang kau katakan?Ti-tidak Sehun bukan seperti itu.."

Luhan terbata-bata,ia gugup sekaligus takut.

"Kalau dia kekasihmu,Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak masalah." Ucap Sehun acuh.

"Aku pergi. Aku akan menjemput Ziyu sore nanti.." pamit Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang diam mematung,dan merasakan pahit didadanya.

Sehun benar. Jika Minseok kekasihnya,memangnnya kenapa? Tentu itu bukan masalah untuk Sehun. Kenapa ia berharap Sehun akan terganggu dengan hal itu?Kenapa ia berharap Sehun akan cemburu?

* * *

Sehun membanting file yang ada di tangannya dengan keras.

"Ya! Apa kau bodoh?! Kenapa membuat laporan keuangan yang benar saja tidak bisa?! Apa kau mau dipecat?" teriak Sehun nyalang, sementara pegawainya hanya duduk terpekur takut.

"Sudahlah! Benarkan ini dan serahkan kepadaku 2 jam lagi. Jika masih ada kesalahan,aku akan memecatmu hari ini juga! Keluar!"

Sang pegawai mengangguk mengerti,lalu bergegas keluar,menyelamatkan diri dari 'serigala' yang sedang mengamuk.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan kepalanya sebentar dikursi kerjanya yang empuk. Oh kenapa moodnya hari ini begitu buruk? Entahlah,ia sedang ingin memarahi dan membentak semua orang. Bahkan office boy yang malang menjadi korbannya hari ini,karena ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna putih dan sedikit keungu-unguan. Seperti warna rambut Minseok.

"Brengsek.." gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa yang brengsek Jagi?" ucap Hyemi sambil mengurut dahi Sehun dari belakang.

"Hyemi?Aish,kapan kau masuk?" tanya Sehun terkejut. Namun membiarkan kekasihnya mengurut kepalanya yang pusing.

"Sejak 5 menit yang lalu,kurasa. Saat dahimu mulai berkerut pusing.." ucap Hyemi sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun ikut tertawa dan mulai menikmati pijitan Hyemi dikepalanya yang panas.

Sungguh bersyukur ia mempunyai kekasih seperti Hyemi. Hyemi Selalu ada di saat yang tepat. Disaat ia membutuhkan teman,dukungan dan cinta. Ia bertemu dengan Hyemi setelah proses pemakaman Kakek hyemi sekaligus kakek yang memberi Sehun tumpangan hidup. Saat pertama bertemu tidak ada perasaan spesial yang timbul, mereka sekedar bertegur sapa dan saling bertukar nomor telepon. Dan setelah itu saat kehidupan Sehun terasa hambar dan Kosong,Hyemi datang menemuinya. Menyuguhkan sejuta perhatian dan cinta hingga Sehun merasa Hyemi-lah orang yang tepat untuk memenuhi hidupnya yang kosong.

"Sehun sebentar lagi natal tiba.." ucap hyemi lembut.

"Oh ya?"

"Ne,Kau mau merayakannya dimana?Restoran perancis langganan kita? Atau kita berlibur disebuah hotel?" tanya Hyemi antusias.

"Tidak,kita rayakan natal dirumah saja bersama Ziyu. Ia pasti lebih senang merayakan natal dirumah daripada harus menginap disebuah hotel mewah.." ucap Sehun sambil menarik Hyemi kepangkuannya. Hyemi mengangguk mengerti lalu mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Ya,jika itu yang kau mau.." ucap Hyemi menyetujui keputusan Sehun.

"Ah Sehun,bagaimana kalau natal nanti kita juga bertunangan?" tanya Hyemi. Matanya yang menatap Sehun berkilat penuh harap.

"Hyemi-ah-"

"Aku tahu Aku tahu. Kau belum bercerai dengan Luhan. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus menunggumu bercerai dulu sebelum menikah. Tapi bisakah kita bertunangan dulu? Sekedar menunjukkan bahwa kita sudah terikat.." jelas Hyemi.

"Apa kau khawatir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Sehun. Hyemi mendesah,lalu mengangguk pelan. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Natal nanti kita bertunangan. Ya?" ucap Sehun sambil mencium tangan Hyemi. Hyemi mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya?Cepat pulang,aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kita harus makan malam bersama.." ucap Hyemi sambil mengecup pipi Sehun dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Sehun sampai digedung apartemen Luhan malam itu. Ia memarkir mobilnya dibasement lalu naik menuju apartemen Luhan. Sebenarnya ia malas menemui Luhan,karena entah kenapa ia masih merasa sebal terhadap Luhan tapi ia sudah berjanji akan menjemput anaknya malam ini (padahal apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadapnya?Jangan-jangan kau cemburu Sehun.).

Berkali-kali ia memencet bel,tapi Luhan tidak kunjung keluar untuk menemuinya. Sehun sudah kesal,ia tidak suka menunggu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Luhan.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawab Luhan dari sebelang telepon. Disisi lain,Sehun hanya diam,kemarahan dan gerutuan kesal yang ia sudah siapkan untuk memarahi Luhan tiba-tiba saja memudar mendengar suara Lembut itu menjawab teleponnya.

"Hyung,kau dimana?Aku ada didepan apartemenmu.." ucap Sehun akhirnya. Dengan lembut,tentu saja.

"Ah Sehun! Maaf,tadi kami makan malam dulu dengan Minseok. Aku sudah dekat,tunggu ya.." ucap Luhan dan setelah itu menutup telepon. Sehun termangu.

"Sialan,jadi aku menunggu disini sementara mereka bertiga makan malam layaknya keluarga kecil bahagia.. Cih keluarga bahagia apa! Itu keluargaku!" Gerutu Sehun kesal sambil memukul pintu apartemen Luhan.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan trio-keluarga-bahagia itu tak kunjung datang. Karena bosan,Sehun dengan iseng memainkan tombol password digagang pintu apartemen Luhan.

"20 april.." gumamnya sambil memencet angka 20 dan 04 ditombol password,menimbulkan suara 'Bip!Bip!' yang keras karena password yang ia masukkan salah.

"26 Juni.." gumamnya lagi. Oh tentu saja password apartemen Luhan adalah tanggal ulang tahun anak mereka Ziyu,Luhan memang gampang ditebak. Tapi Sehun salah, monitor kecil itu kembali mengeluarkan suara 'Bip!Bip!' bertanda password yang ia masukkan masih salah. Sehun berpikir sebentar, apa mungkin password Luhan adalah kombinasi tanggal ulang tahun dirinya dan Ziyu. Oh! Sehun tidak bermaksud narsis,tapi ya bisa saja kan?

Sehun mencoba kombinasi ulang tahun Ziyu dan ulang tahunnya di tombol password apartemen Luhan.

"2612" ujarnya pelan. Tapi kombinasi angka itu tetap salah. Ia tidak berhenti mencoba dan membalikkan angkanya menjadi 12 26. Dan pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka.

"Yeah!" Sehun besorak gembira,entah karena kejeniusannya memecahkan password apartemen Luhan atau kenyataan bahwa Luhan masih menggunakan tanggal ulang tahunnya untuk kunci pintu apartemennya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun membeku,dengan terburu-buru ia menutup pintu apartemen Luhan dengan keras.

"Oh Hai Hyung! Pintumu tidak terkunci tadi,kenapa kau begitu ceroboh?!" Ucapnya gugup. Luhan hanya memandangnya bingung,Ziyu sedang tertidur pulas digendongannya.

"Ah dia memang selalu ceroboh.." Ucap Minseok sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

_'Well,memangnya aku bertanya padamu?!Bocah bulat sialan..'_

"Ya! Aku tadi sudah menguncinya!Eh, Apa memang belum ya?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya Lucu. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Luhan memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu lucu dan-

"Sudahlah,bagaimana kalau kau masuk?Kasihan Ziyu kedinginan.." ucap Minseok sambil mengusap pipi Ziyu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengkel.

_'Terima kasih karena sudah memotong pemikiranku,sialan..'_

"Ah ya baiklah,terima kasih untuk makan malamnya Minseok.." Ucap Luhan tulus.

Minseok tersenyum.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu ya? Nanti kutelepon.." ucap Minseok sambil melambaikan tangan dan akhirnya masuk kedalam lift.

Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen diikuti Sehun yang alisnya sudah berkerut,kesal.

"Aku tidak menyukainya.." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menyender di pintu kamar Ziyu.

"Baguslah,ia juga tidak menyukaimu." Canda Luhan sambil menaruh Ziyu ditempat tidur.

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu! Ia tidak baik untukmu dan Ziyu. Bagaimana bisa tubuh pendek seperti itu bisa melindungimu dan Ziyu?"

Luhan menoleh lalu memicingkan mata.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu Sehun! Lagipula ia baik. Setidaknya selama ini ia ada disisiku saat Ziyu sakit." Sindir Luhan sambil berjalan keluar melewati Sehun.

"Ok Maaf! Tapi sekarang aku ada disini kan untuk menjaga Ziyu? Kau tidak perlu dia atau laki-laki lain.."

"Tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya disini Sehun." Lirih Luhan pelan. Sehun hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa,karena ia sadar bahwa perkataan Luhan memang benar. Ia tidak akan sepenuhnya ada untuk Luhan.

"Sudahlah Hun. Aku lelah dan pusing. Pulanglah,biarkan Ziyu tidur disini. Aku akan mengantarkannya kerumahmu besok.." ucap Luhan sambil duduk lemas disofanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Lagi-lagi amarahnya meluruh melihat Luhan yang begitu lemah dan rapuh. Mana mungkin ia marah kalau ia sadar benar dirinyalah yang membuat Luhan terlihat serapuh ini.

"Tidak,aku baik baik saja.."

Sehun tentu tidak percaya,maka ia duduk disamping Luhan lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Luhan,mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Astaga kau panas! Kau sakit hyung! Kenapa masih bilang kau baik-baik saja hmm?" ucap Sehun panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun! Pulanglah.." ucap Luhan sambil menepis tangan Sehun dari dahinya.

"Aku akan pulang setelah mengurusmu.. Aish dokter macam apa si Minseok itu,membawa orang sakit keluar malam-malam seperti ini.." gerutu Sehun sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan kedalam gendongannya.

"Ya!Oh Sehun! Turunkan aku!"

Luhan meronta didalam gendongan Sehun.

"Aish diamlah Hyung!Kau berat!" gerutu Sehun sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Luhan otomatis diam,dengan rasa bersalah ia memandang Sehun.

"Benarkah aku berat?" tanyanya sambil cemberut. Sehun tertawa. Memang seru sekali menggoda Luhan seperti ini. Melihat mata rusanya berkaca-kaca memandangnya dengan sayu. Melihat bibir merahnya mengerucut lucu dan merajuk.

"Iya,maka dari itu diam saja ok?" Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Sehun. Ia malu jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun. Apalagi Sehun sedang menggendongnya menuju kamar. Mengingatkannya pada malam pertama mereka setelah resmi menikah.

Tubuh Luhan ditaruh diranjang dengan pelan oleh Sehun,ia lalu melepaskan kaos kaki Luhan dan menyelimuti Luhan dengan selimut.

"Diam disini Ok,aku akan membawa kompres dan obat untukmu.." ucap Sehun sambil merapikan poni Luhan yang menutupi dahi mulusnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk,patuh. Ia terlalu lemas untuk protes. Dan lagi pula ia memang tidak ingin protes dan membiarkan Sehun mengurusnya.

Kepala Luhan benar-benar terasa pusing,badannya menggigil dan kepalanya terasa panas. Keadaannya diperparah dengan keberadaan Sehun yang sekarang sedang mengompresnya,dan mengelap sedikit keringat yang berada diwajah dan lehernya. Sehun sesekali berdecak,kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sehun.." panggilnya lirih.

"Berhenti mencemaskanku,jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. "

_'Jangan membuatku lebih mencintaimu lagi.'_

Mata Luhan terasa perih,dan air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya. Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu,jika kau terlihat lemah seperti ini hmm?" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membayar ketidak hadiranku selama ini. Ya?"

Sehun mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan dan terlonjak kaget ketika melihat suhu tubuh Luhan mencapai 39 derajat. Dengan segara ia membuka kemeja putihnya hingga ia bertelanjang dada. Ia juga membuka kaos biru muda Luhan membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan kaget. Ia hanya diam saat Sehun membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga menyisakkan boxer hitamnya,ia terlalu lemah untuk memberontak. Atau memang tidak mau memberontak.

"Kau panas sekali Hyung.." Ucap Sehun sambil ikut masuk di selimut yang menutupi Luhan. Ia lalu memeluk Luhan erat dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun,lepas.." Luhan memberontak pelan. Namun tentu saja tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar.

"Diamlah. Ini pertolongan pertama yang hanya bisa kulakukan. Ketika aku kecil,Ayahku sering melakukan ini jika aku demam. Untuk memindahkan suhu tubuhmu,katanya. Dan itu berhasil.." ucap Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Tapi,ini mungkin tidak akan berhasil. Aku bukan anak kecil sehun.."

"Well,tidak salahnya kan mencoba?" tanya Sehun mendekap Luhan lebih erat. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya pasrah saja dalam pelukan Sehun. Toh ia sebenarnya tidak keberatan,bahkan ia merasa senang bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan Sehun disekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun ia merasa ia tidak akan lebih sehat karena jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

Benar saja,metode kuno ala ayah Sehun ternyata berhasil membuat suhu badan Luhan menurun. Luhan sedang tidur nyaman disamping Sehun. Sementara Sehun juga masih tertidur dan membiarkan tangannya menjadi bantalan kepala Luhan. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan Luhan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Sehun terbangun ketika mendengar suara tawa anaknya. Matanya menyipit menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kamar yang sudah terang. Dilihatnya Luhan masih tertidur,menghadap kearahnya. Bibir kecil Luhan yang merah terbuka sedikit,mengeluarkan suara napas Luhan yang menderu. Matanya menutup,mempertontonkan bulu mata lentiknya yang selalu Sehun kagumi. Untuk Sehun,Luhan yang sangat tidur betul-betul polos dan indah. Maka dari itu dulu,setiap pagi ia berusaha bangun lebih dulu dari Luhan,menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk diam menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

"Ziyu?"panggilnya sambil beranjak bangun,melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pinggangya lalu membenarkan selimut sampai menutupi dada Luhan yang telanjang. Sehun mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan,dan menghela napas lega karena suhu tubuhnya yang sudah menurun. Setelah memastikan Luhan tidur dengan nyaman ia mencari kaos di lemari Luhan dan mendapati Kaos belel bertuliskan 'Nirvana' kepunyaannya. Ia lalu memakai kaos favoritnya itu dan menggendong Ziyu yang sedari tadi menarik-narik celananya.

"Ziyu Lapar appa!" Gerutu Ziyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun tertawa lalu mencubit gemas hidung anaknya.

"Baiklah appa akan membuatkanmu sarapan! Ayo kita ke dapur,biarkan babamu tidur. Ia sedang sakit.."

"Baba sakit?" tanya Ziyu. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa ke dokter? Minseok ahjussi pasti bisa menyembuhkan baba!"

Sehun ,mendecak sebal lalu menaruh anaknya di kursi dapur.

"Tidak! Babamu sudah sembuh berkat appa! Ingat ya,hanya appa yang bisa menyembuhkan babamu!" ucap Sehun sambil menyiapkan semangkuk sereal untuk anaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukkan ditempat tidur ?" tanya Ziyu polos. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sereal pada anaknya.

"Bukankah kalau orang dewasa berpelukkan itu berarti mereka pasangan? Appa bilang pasangan appa itu Hyemi ahjumma! Jadi kenapa appa memeluk baba?" tanya Ziyu bertubi-tubi. Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya,bingung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Anaknya ini memang sangat cerdas.

"Itu cara Appa untuk mengobati babamu Ziyu.." jawab Sehun akhirnya. Ziyu mendecih.

"Appa sebenarnya memilih Baba atau Hyemi ahjumma sih? Waktu itu Ziyu disuruh memilih antara crayon warna biru dan pink oleh bu guru. Tapi karena Ziyu bingung,Ziyu memilih keduanya. Dan saat dicampur ternyata warnanya sangat jelek!" jelas Ziyu dengan sereal memenuhi mulut kecilnya.

"Kalau appa tidak memilih nanti appa akan menyesal dan sedih seperti Ziyu. Baba dan Hyemi ahjumma juga akan sedih seperti crayon Ziyu yang sedih karena Ziyu memaksa mereka untuk dipakai bersama.." jelas Ziyu sambil cemberut. Ziyu masih ingat crayon pink kesukaannya berubah menjadi warna yang aneh karena ujungnya terlumuri warna biru. Sementara sang Ayah tertegun mendengar ucapan Ziyu. Oke,anaknya memang terlampau cerdas.. Bagaimana bisa omongan anak 4 tahun yang mungkin terucap asal dari bibirnya bisa menghantam Sehun tepat di hatinya?

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mau membuat Sedih Hyemi maupun Luhan. Tapi nantinya Sehun memang harus memilih kan? Sehun sudah tahu dan yakin siapa yang ia pilih,bahkan saat Ziyu menanyakannya bayangan wajah seseorang sudah tergambar jelas dipikirannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu,maka Sehun akan menjatuhkan pilihannya.

* * *

"Kami pulang!" seru Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Hyemi turun dari tangga lalu berdiri didepan Sehun sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya menuntut. Sehun baru sadar bahwa ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hingga sekarang dan lupa memberitahu Hyemi bahwa ia menginap di apartemen Luhan.

"Luhan sakit ,dan aku harus merawatnya. Maaf,aku lupa memberitahumu." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Ziyu sudah berlari menuju kamar,bermain bersama pembantu rumah tangga Sehun.

Hyemi berdecak sebal.

"Sehun, apa sepenting itu Luhan untukmu?"

"Ayolah Hyemi! Jangan mulai oke? Aku betul-betul pusing dan butuh istirahat." Sehun berjalan melewati Hyemi menaiki tangga menuju kamar utamanya. Kepalanya begitu pusing, dan badannya terasa menggigil.

"Sehun! Jangan berlagak tidur!Jelaskan dulu padaku kenapa kau memilih untuk tidak pulang?! Apa kau lupa janji makan malam kita?! Aku sudah memasak untukmu dan kau tidak pulang! Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu hah?!" teriak Hyemi sambil memukul-mukuli tubuh Sehun.

"Apa Luhan lebih penting untukmu ketimbang diriku?!Jawab aku Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menangkap tangan Hyemi yang sedang memukulinya. Dengan galak ia menatap Mata Hyemi.

"Iya. Luhan memang lebih penting darimu! Kau puas?!" ujar Sehun lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Ziyu dengan keras,membuat Ziyu yang sedang main terkejut karenanya. Sehun melangkah pelan mendekati Ziyu yang sedang duduk dilantai. Ia lalu berbaring dibelakang Ziyu,lalu memeluk anaknya itu dari belakang.

"Appa! Ziyu sedang main!" gerutu Ziyu kepada ayahnya. Ia jadi sulit bermain karena tangan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya serta wajah ayahnya yang menempel dipunggungnya.

"Mmm Ziyuu! Appa ngantuk,Appa ingin tidur didekat Ziyu!" rengek Sehun sok manja. Ziyu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Appanya merengek seperti anak kecil.

Akhirnya Ziyu membiarkan saja ayahnya tidur sambil mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang sementara ia kembali bermain dengan dua boneka rusa kesayangannya. Ziyu mempunyai dua boneka rusa yang ia beri nama 'Selu' dan 'Lulu'. Selu adalah pemberian dari Sehun saat ia berumur satu tahun dan Lulu dibelikan oleh Luhan saat Ziyu merengek karena 'Selu' tidak punya teman. Ziyu sedang main rumah-rumahan, dan Lulu sedang sakit. Ia membaringkan Lulu disebelah Selu yang ia pegang. Kedua kaki depan Selu ia rentangkan agar bisa memeluk Lulu yang sedang sakit. Dengan pelan Ziyu mendekatkan moncong Selu kearah Lulu. Ia lalu membuat suara 'Cup!' yang keras ketika Moncong Selu menyentuh moncong Lulu. Ziyu tertawa,lalu menutup bibirnya yang kecil ketika Sehun bergerak,merasa terusik.

* * *

Ziyu tak henti-hentinya berlari kesana kemari di ruang keluarga yang begitu Luas. Ia sibuk membantu Sehun menata ruang keluarga mereka dengan tema natal yang meriah. Ia sibuk menghias pohon natal,menggantungkan bola-bola berwarna-warni, burung merpati dan juga hiasan lainnya. Sehun mengangkat Ziyu dibahunya untuk Ziyu menancapkan bintang besar dipucuk pohon natal mereka. Ziyu terkagum-kagum melihat pohon natal hasil karyanya,begitu besar dan berkilau.

"Bagaimana Ziyu?Kau suka?" tanya Sehun. Ziyu mengangguk antusias.

"Ziyu suka sekali appa! Lebih besar dari pohon natal tahun lalu!"

Sehun jadi membayangkan Natal-natal tahun lalu Ziyu dengan Luhan tanpa dirinya. Hati sehun sedih membayangkan mereka berdua saling berpelukkan di malam natal yang dingin. Luhan akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu natal yang menenangkan,sambil mengayun Ziyu dipelukannya hingga tertidur. Dan akhirnya Luhan akan menghabiskan malam natal sendirian,dengan Ziyu yang tertidur lelap dipangkuannya.

Sehun menurunkan Ziyu dari bahunya,ia lalu menatap Ziyu yang tersenyum polos kearahnya.

"Maafkan Appa ya sayang.." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Ziyu.

"Appa berjanji,natal selanjutnya kita akan terus merayakannya bersama."

"Dengan baba juga?" tanya Ziyu polos. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya tentu dengan baba juga.."

Ziyu berteriak girang digendongan Sehun. Membuat Sehun gemas dibuatnya. Sehun memutar badan mereka cepat,membuat teriakkan Ziyu makin kencang.

"Wah! Kalian sedang bermain? Kenapa tidak mengajak noona hmm?" tanya Hyemi dari belakang Sehun.

"Ah Hyemi noona ingin diputar-putar oleh appa juga?" tanya Ziyu. Hyemi tersenyum lebar.

Ziyu akhirnya berhenti memanggilnya ahjumma setelah dengan bercanda Hyemi mengeluh,

"Apa Hyemi eomma sudah terlihat seperti ahjumma tua?" ia berharap Ziyu mulai memanggilnya Eomma setelah ia mengeluh seperti itu. Memang Ziyu berhenti memanggilnya Ahjumma tapi ia malah memanggil Hyemi dengan sebutan 'Noona'. Ziyu tetap bersikeras tidak ingin memanggil Hyemi 'Eomma' karena menurutnya ia tidak punya orangtua selain Appa dan baba. Karena Lelah,Hyemi akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Ziyu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Noona'.

"Tidak ah! Nanti Noona pusing! Oh iya noona membelikan kue untuk Ziyu! Mau?" Ziyu mengangguk antusias lalu meraih kotak kue yang disodorkan Hyemi. Sehun mendudukan Ziyu disalah satu sofa lalu membiarkan anaknya makan Kue coklat favoritnya.

"Gomawo noona!" ucap Ziyu antusias. Hyemi tertawa melihat Ziyu yang memakan kue dengan lahap.

"Lihat Ziyu begitu menyukai kue coklat sepertimu.."

"Hmm ya.. Keras kepalanyapun menurun dariku." Ujar Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hyemi tertawa lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Tapi aku menyukainya!" ujar Hyemi manja membuat Sehun ikut tertawa.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah pertengkaran mereka,Sehun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya yang salah karena tidak mengabari Hyemi terlebih dulu . Maka sesudah ia bangun dari tidurnya ia menemui Hyemi yang sedang bekerja diruang kerjanya. Memeluk Hyemi erat dan berjanji tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

Malam ini mereka akan merayakan Natal dirumah. Sehun tidak suka pesta yang terlalu meriah ,maka ia hanya mengundang kerabat dekatnya. Ia hanya mengundang Jongin dan kekasihnya Kyungsoo, Sepupunya chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta Luhan. Luhan berencana membawa serta Minseok tapi dengan galak Sehun melarangnya karena Minseok bukan kerabat dekat Sehun. Malah Kalau bisa dibilang Minseok adalah 'Musuh' besar Sehun.

Satu persatu dari mereka datang membawa hadiah natal untuk Ziyu. Dan Ziyu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ketika Luhan datang Ziyu langsung berlari memeluk babanya dengan erat.

"Selamat hari natal baba!"

"Selamat hari natal Ziyu" Balas Luhan sambil menciumi pipi anaknya.

"Hyung Akhirnya kau datang ju-"

Sehun menatap Luhan takjub. Luhan memakai sweater turtle neck berwarna_ broken white_ yang dipadu dengan celana dan sepatu berwarna putih. Luhan mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat pekat, sewarna dengan bola matanya yang bersinar.

"Hyung kau betul-betul menakjubkan.." puji Sehun terang-terangan. Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa geli. Pipinya merona merah. Ternyata usahanya bersiap-siap selama 2 jam tidak sia-sia.

"Ah Luhan-ssi kau sudah datang? Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain!" ucap Hyemi yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan canggung lalu mengikuti Hyemi masuk keruang keluarga.

"Appa! Boleh kan Ziyu membuka hadiahnya sekarang? Ya?ya? Ya?" bujuk Ziyu dengan lucu. Sehun yang sedang duduk disebelah Hyemi hanya menangguk mengiyakan. Percuma bilang tidak pada Ziyu,karena akhirnya Ziyu akan tetap mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Ziyu dengan antusias membuka hadiah-hadiahnya. Hadiah yang pertama ia buka adalah hadiah paling besar yang diberikan oleh Hyemi. Dengan takjub ia memandang hadiah itu. Hyemi memberikannya Rusa dari kayu yang bisa ditunggangi.

"Wah! Gomawo Noona!" ujar Ziyu riang.

"Ya sama-sama Ziyu.. Nanti saja mainnya Ziyu,ayo sekarang buka lagi hadiah yang lain!"

Ziyu mengangguk antusias dan memilih membuka hadiah lainnya. Hadiah terakhir yang Ziyu buka adalah hadiah dari babanya. Luhan yang sedang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun menciut malu,ketika Ziyu memegang kadonya yang terbilang lebih kecil dan murah dibandingkan kado yang diberikan Hyemi dan lainnya. Tentu saja Ziyu akan lebih menyukai kado dari Hyemi ketimbang kado sederhana dari dirinya.

"Wow!" teriak Ziyu takjub. Ia menimang buku yang berada ditangan kecilnya.

"Buku cerita! Judulnya apa ini baba?!" tanya Ziyu antusias.

"Perjalanan ajaib Edward Tulane.."

Ziyu langsung berlari kepangkuan babanya sambil memeluk buku itu didekapannya. Mengacuhkan hadiah-hadiah lain yang tergeletak begitu saja didekat pohon natal.

"Baba Ayo ceritakan dongeng ini untuk Ziyu!" pintanya antusias. Luhan dengan senang hati membacakan cerita itu pada Ziyu. Menceritakannya dengan Ekspresif hingga Ziyu tertawa dibuatnya. Sehun yang melihatnya ikut senang.

Sehun jadi mengerti bahwa Sebuah hadiah tidak diukur dari nilai ataupun kemewahannya. Tetapi sebuah hadiah diukur dari ketulusan dan seberapa berarti hadiah itu untuk yang mendapatkannya.

Malam sudah larut,Satu persatu dari teman Sehun akhirnya pamit pulang. Luhan yang terakhir pulang karena Ziyu merengek dan tidak mau lepas dari gendongannya. Setelah menaruh Ziyu ditempat tidur Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ah Sehun,ini untukmu.." ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil untuk Sehun.

"Hanya sebuah headset. Aku tahu kau suka mendengarkan musik,maka dari itu aku membelikannya untukmu. Selamat natal Sehun." Luhan melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari rumah Sehun. Sehun menimang Headset hitam itu ditangannya. Karena Sehun sudah mengerti nilai dari sebuah hadiah,ia memutuskan hadiah dari Luhanlah yang paling bernilai dan berarti untuknya.

.

.

.

Paginya Sehun bersiap menuju kantor. Ia memakai kemeja berbalut jas hitam dan dasi berawarna senada yang diikat dikerahnya. Ia memilih-milih arloji sebentar lalu memilih arloji kesayangannya dan menyimpan kembali arloji yang diberikan Hyemi malam natal kemarin.

"Appa dan noona berangkat dulu ya Ziyu!" pamitnya sambil mencium pipi Ziyu yang sedang sarapan didapur.

"Cepat pulang ya Appa!" teriak Ziyu.

"Ne!" balas Sehun sebelum memakai headset hitam baru yang diberikan Luhan,menikmati lagu _'All of me'_ dari john legend yang terputar dari mp3nya.

**TBC**

* * *

_Epilog_

_Ziyu terbangun pagi itu. Alisnya berkerut bingung saat ia menyadari ia tidak tidur dikamar yang berada dirumah Appa,melainkan di kamar yang berada diapartemennya dan baba._

_"Baba?" panggil Ziyu dengan suara serak. Kaki mungilnya mulai menapaki ubin yang dingin lalu melangkah menuju kamar babanya. Ziyu terkesiap saat melihat baba dan appa sedang tertidur sambil berpelukkan._

_Ziyu tertawa kecil,ia sangat senang melihatnya karena ia tidak pernah melihat Appa dan baba tidur bersama. _

_Tawa Ziyu membuat appanya terbangun dan membuka mata pelan._

_ Ziyu kira appanya akan langsung bangun dan memarahinya karena berisik,tapi Appanya malah tidak bergeming. _

_Sehun appa malah menatap baba Luhan yang sedang tidur sambil tersenyum-senyum. _

_Perlahan Appa memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah Baba. Dan dengan lembut,Appa mencium bibir Baba lama._


	4. Side Story: Ziyu's New Hyung

Ziyu's new Hyung

Setelah malam natal berlalu. Kafe milik Luhan mendapat banyak pengunjung. Semua orang memilih untuk menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya hujan salju dengan kopi hangat di kafe Luhan. Saat itu Luhan sedang menjaga kasir. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari anak kecil yang duduk disebuah meja sendirian. 3 jam yang lalu anak itu datang dengan seorang wanita yang Luhan kira sebagai ibunya. Tapi wanita itu pergi dan tidak kembali hingga sekarang.

Karena penasaran Luhan menghampiri anak itu.

"Hai Pria kecil,kemana ibumu?Kenapa ia belum kembali?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk.

"Ibuku?Ia tidak akan pernah kembali.." ucapnya datar. Alisnya yang tebal berkerut,matanya yang tajam hanya menatap kosong gelas hot chocolatenya yang sudah kosong. Anak ini mengingatkan Luhan pada seseorang.

_Sehun._

Iya,Anak ini mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Mata,Alis,hidung,bibir dan juga struktur wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Ia pasti kembali untuk membawamu pulang.." Luhan mengelus rambut hitam anak itu.

"Tapi ia memang tidak akan kembali. Ia sengaja meninggalkan aku disini,agar ada orang lain yang mau mengurusku." Ucap anak itu sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ini tasku,semua bajuku sudah ibu masukkan kesini. Ada surat yang ia tulis juga,untuk orangtua baruku kelak.." Luhan bisa melihat mata anak itu yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ia lalu mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Setelah membacanya hingga selesai,Luhan mendengus dengan kesal. Orang tua mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendirian dengan alasan tidak mampu membiayai kehidupan anaknya?Omong kosong! Jika memang mereka berniat untuk menghidupi anaknya mereka harusnya berusaha dengan keras! Kalau begini sama saja mereka egois dan lebih mementingkan diri sendiri!

"Orang tuamu benar-benar gila. Aku tidak akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan anakku disin-" omelan Luhan berhenti ketika melihat setetes air mata mengalir dipipi merah anak itu. Sebelum akhirnya sang anak kecil menghapusnya dengan cepat. Luhan yang merasa iba,berjongkok disebelah anak itu lalu memegang tangan kecilnya dengan erat.

"Tanganmu dingin. Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Luhan lembut. Anak itu mengangguk lemah. Dengan cepat Luhan melepas syalnya lalu melilitkannya disekujur tubuh kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Haewon.." gumam Haewon pelan.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"6 tahun.." Luhan lalu mengelus pipi Haewon yang memerah karena kedinginan.

"Dengar,mulai sekarang namamu adalah Haowen. Aku lebih menyukai nama dari bahasa cina ketimbang bahasa Korea.." ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Dan sekarang,kau adalah anakku.." Haowen mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Be-benarkah?Kau mau mengangkatku sebagai anakmu?"

"Tentu saja! Menurutku,Kita berjodoh. Kau memang lahir dari orang lain tapi aku adalah ayah yang dijodohkan tuhan denganmu.." Haowen tertawa mendengarnya. Lucu sekali calon-ayahnya ini,mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak dan diluar akal sehat. Tapi Haowen tetap senang mendengarnya. Memberikan dirinya harapan baru untuk hidup lebih baik.

"Ya,sepertinya kau memang ayah yang dijodohkan untukku. Appa.."

* * *

Setelah pulang bekerja,Sehun berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan dengan Ziyu sore itu. Dengan alasan 'Ziyu menangis karena merindukanmu'. Padahal yang sedang dibicarakan sedang bermain dengan senang dikamarnya. Sehun terkejut ketika melihat seseorang anak kecil yang membukakan pintu apartemen Luhan. Alisnya berkerut,melihat Sehun dengan tatapan tidak Senang. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa sedang bercermin saat ini.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu keluar polos dari bibir Ziyu.

"Aku Haowen,kau pasti Ziyu adik baruku!" Ucap Haowen,wajahnya berubah drastis saat menegur Ziyu. Lebih ramah ketimbang ia menatap Sehun tadi.

"Hm?Kau kakakku?" tanya Ziyu bingung, sepengetahuannya ia tidak pernah mempunyai seorang kakak. Apa selama ini Baba menyembunyikan kakaknya dilemari ?

"Ah Ziyu kau sudah datang!" seru Luhan yang muncul dibelakang Haowen.

"Ziyu,ini Haowen. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi anggota keluarga baru kita. Ia kakakmu,jadi panggil dia hyung ya?" Ziyu menatap Haowen takjub.

"Jadi,sekarang Ziyu punya teman bermain?" Luhan mengangguk,mengiyakan.

"Yeay! Hadiah natal terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan!" teriak Ziyu riang.

"Hyung! Ayo kita ke kamar! Ziyu akan mengenalkanmu kepada mainan-mainan Ziyu! Setelah itu kita rapikan kamar bersama ya?" ucap Ziyu antusias. Haowen tersenyum dan mengangguk,setuju. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Ziyu yang sangat bersemangat.

"Kakak?Anggota keluarga baru?Hyung,bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam,menonton adegan 'perkenalan kakak baru Ziyu' akhirnya tersadar dan menuntut penjelasan dari Luhan.

"Aku menemukan Haowen tadi siang di kafe. Orang tuanya meninggalkannya sendiri jadi aku bermaksud untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anakku.." jelas Luhan sambil masuk keapartemennya.

"Tunggu dulu. Anakmu? Apa maksudmu anak kita? Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya dulu denganku?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus mendiskusikannya denganmu? Lagipula aku akan menjadi ayah tunggal untuk Haowen.."

"Hei! Tidak,kau harus tetap menyertakan namaku! Aku masih suamimu,itu berarti aku juga appanya!" Protes Sehun. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Coba saja,jika kau bisa dekat dengan Haowen,aku juga akan menyertakan namamu di surat hak asuhnya."

Sehun mendecih.

"Itu masalah yang mudah. Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona seorang ayah hebat sepertiku." Ucap Sehun dengan bangga.

Dan disinilah dia,duduk berhadapan dengan Haowen dimeja makan apartemen Luhan. Luhan dan Ziyu sedang keluar untuk berbelanja keperluan memasak.

"Uh?Hewon.."

"Ha-O-Wen. Namaku Haowen." Ucap Haowen mengeja setiap suku kata namanya dengan jelas.

"Ya Haewon,Haowen siapapun namamu. Aku juga ayahmu,jadi panggil aku appa. Arra?"

"Tidak. Ayahku hanya baba Luhan." Jawab Haowen dengan nada dan wajah yang datar. Demi tuhan Sehun merasa sedang bercermin melihat Haowen. Ia mirip sekali dengan Sehun saat kecil dulu.

"Aku adalah suami baba Luhan. Jadi mau tidak mau aku adalah ayahmu juga.."

"Tapi kau sudah tidak hidup dengannya.."

"Memang sih tap-"

"Kau meninggalkan baba Luhan sendiri.."

"Aku ti-"

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Haowen datar. Sehun meneguk salivanya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata dan akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

_'Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona seorang ayah hebat sepertiku.'_

_'Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona seorang ayah hebat sepertiku.'_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar diotak Sehun.

'Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona seorang ayah hebat sepertiku. Kecuali Haowen. Haowen adalah iblis kecil. Sehun versi 2.0'

* * *

Hai Readers !

Maaf karena jarang update dan belum memenuhi janji untuk nulis sequel Broken wings.

Sebagai gantinya aku double update hari ini!

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak menarik.

Karena yeah,Mood swing and stuff..

Apalagi masih sedih sama down banget gara2 masalah EXO yang gak ada abis2nya :(

/Sigh/

Anyway enjoy! Ditunggu Reviewnya ya 3


	5. Chapter 4

_The truth is, if I could be with anyone, it'd still be you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Luhan bangun ketika ia merasa mual. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar kamar,langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi yang keras hingga Haowen sang anak terbangun dari tidurnya. Haowen bisa mendengar jelas suara Luhan memuntahkan semua yang ada diperutnya didalam kamar mandi,karena jarak kamar Haowen dengan kamar mandi sangat dekat. Dengan hati-hati Haowen menghampiri Baba barunya yang berada di kamar mandi. Luhan sedang terduduk lemas didepan toilet. Tangannya mencengkeram perut yang tertutup kaos dengan erat.

"Baba.." Panggil Haowen pelan. Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Haowen langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala cepat,melarang sang anak untuk melengkah lebih dekat. Haowen menurut,dan berdiri ditempatnya. Memandang Luhan yang sedang muntah dengan khawatir.

"Baba,Gwenchana?"

Luhan yang sedang mencuci mulutnya tersenyum dengan lemah.

"Gwenchana . Ayo kita kembali tidur.." ajak Luhan pada Haowen yang sedang memainkan ujung kaosnya,sambil menggigit gigit bibir kecilnya.

"Baba,Bolehkah aku tidur bersama baba?" tanya Haowen ragu. Ia ingin tidur dengan baba,agar bisa menjaga dan melindungi babanya yang sedang sakit.

"Tentu saja sayang. Ayo,kita kembali tidur!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya. Haowen tersenyum sekilas,lalu menggapai tangan babanya. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju kamar Luhan.

* * *

Ziyu membuka matanya dan mendapati hari sudah terang. Sehun appa tidak terlihat lagi disebelahnya,padahal tadi malam Ziyu minta ditemani tidur karena ia takut. Baba Luhan juga tidak ada dan itu membuat Ziyu sedih. Tadi malam Ziyu bermimpi tentang baba Luhan. Dimimpinya Baba Luhan membangunkan Ziyu lalu memberikan Ziyu kecupan selamat pagi,tapi saat Ziyu bangun tidak ada baba Luhan maupun kecupannya. Ziyu mulai menangis. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan selimut biru bergambar bambi yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Baba.." panggilnya lirih. Ia ingin bertemu baba Luhan, Ziyu begitu rindu dengan Babanya.

Sehun masuk kekamar Ziyu perlahan dan mendapati anaknya meringkuk di dalam selimut. Sehun dengan perlahan mendekati kasur anaknya,ia terkejut saat mendengar isakkan kecil dari balik selimut. Dengan perlahan ia duduk dikasur lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi Ziyu.

"Ziyu,kenapa menangis?" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap kepala anaknya lembut.

"Appa.. Ziyu merindukan Baba."

Sehun menghela napas.

"Apa Ziyu ingin menelepon Baba?" tanya Sehun. Ziyu mengangguk antusias.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelepon Luhan.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawab Luhan.

"Lu-Ah kenapa dengan suaramu?" ucap Sehun saat mendengar suara parau Luhan.

"Ah Aku sedang demam,sepertinya akan terkena flu. Ada apa Sehun?"

"Ziyu merindukanmu.."

"Benarkah?Berikan ponselmu padanya.." ucap Luhan.

Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Ziyu. Ia bisa melihat sedikit cahaya dimata bulat Ziyu yang merah dan penuh air mata.

"Baba..." ucap Ziyu sambil menangis lebih keras.

"Shhh Ziyu-ya gwenchana.. Baba di sini..:" Ucap Luhan berusaha tenang,walaupun sebenarnya air mata sudah mengancam untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baba bogoshippeo.. Ziyu ingin pulang ke rumah. Ziyu ingin dipeluk baba.." rengek Ziyu.

"Mmm.. Nanti Baba minta appa untuk mengantarmu kesini ya? Jangan menangis lagi ok?Ah iya apa kau mau berbicara dengan Haowen Hyung?" Ziyu mengangguk cepat lalu mengatakan "iya!" ketika ia menyadari Babanya tidak akan bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya.

"Ziyu?"

"Hyung! Jaga Baba ok! Ziyu sebentar lagi akan kesana! Jadi tunggu Ziyu ya!" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala keheranan ketika tiba-tiba saja Ziyu berhenti menangis dan berbicara begitu antusias dengan Haowen. Sementara Haowen diseberang telepon hanya tertawa mendengar teriakkan Ziyu yang sebenarnya memekakkan telinganya. Tapi asalkan adiknya senang Haowen tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Arraseo! Ziyu tenang saja,Hyung pasti menjaga baba!Sudah ya Ziyu,Hyung harus memijat baba dulu. Daritadi baba mengeluh pinggangnya sakit.." Haowen pun menyerahkan kembali ponselnya pada Luhan dan mulai memijati pinggang Luhan dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Baba,pinggang baba sakit?" tanya Ziyu polos.

Sehun dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dari tangan kecil Ziyu. Lalu mengucapkan "Mianhae Baby.." dengan pelan ketika melihat Ziyu merengek karena ponselnya sudah direbut sebelum ia selesai berbicara.

"Hyung,Benar pinggangmu sakit?"

"Ya,pinggangku sedikit sakit. Mungkin karena kemarin terlalu keras bekerja di kafe.." Jawab Luhan.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lelah. Kenapa kau masih bekerja sih?Apa uang yang aku selalu kirimkan tidak cukup?" tanya Sehun kesal.

Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menurut? Kenapa Luhan selalu membuatnya khawatir?

"Apakah menurutmu ada niat sekali saja untukku menggunakkan uangmu?" tanya Luhan .

"Tapi Aku tidak menemukan alasan kenapa kau tidak berniat menggunakannya juga."

"Sudahlah Sehun. Sekarang,bisakah kau mengantarkan Ziyu kesini?"

Sehun menghela napas.

"Ya.. Aku akan mengantarkannya siang ini.." ucapnya sebelum memutuskan telepon. Terlalu sebal untuk mengucapkan 'Sampai Jumpa' sekalipun.

* * *

Luhan sedang berbaring lemas ditempat tidurnya,ketika bunyi bel terdengar dari pintu apartemennya. Haowen yang sedari tadi menonton TV disebelahnya berlari untuk mengecek siapa yang berkunjung keapartemen mereka.

"Uh?Hai.." sapa Minseok bingung saat melihat anak kecil asing membukakan pintu apartemen Luhan. Mata tajam Haowen menyelidik Minseok dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Ahjussi siapa?" tanyanya. Mata tajamnya tak penah sekalipun lepas dari sosok Minseok.

"Namaku Minseok,aku teman Luhan. Aku kesini untuk memeriksa kondisinya."

"Tunggu sebentar.." Haowen mengunci pintunya lagi,meninggalkan Minseok yang berdiri kebingungan.

"Baba.. Di Luar ada yang mengaku sebagai teman baba. Namanya Minseok, Apa harus kuizinkan masuk?"

"Ah,iya Minseok ahjussi adalah teman baba. Tolong bawa ia masuk ke kamar ya Haowen.."

Haowen mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke pintu utama.

"Ahjussi,silahkan masuk.." ucap Haowen mempersilahkan Minseok untuk masuk. Minseok masuk dengan ragu. Tas kerja dan sekantung plastik makanan memenuhi tangannya.

"Namaku Haowen,aku anak yang diangkat Baba Luhan. Salam Kenal ahjussi.." Haowen memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Lalu menolong Minseok membawakan kantung plastik yang ada digenggamannya.

"Baba Luhan sedang ada dikamar. Ahjussi tolong bantu sembuhkan Baba ya?" mohon Haowen sambil menatap penuh harap pada Minseok.

"Ya,aku akan berusaha mengobatinya.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ya Haowen.." Minseok mengacak rambut Haowen pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamar Luhan.

"Luhan..." panggil Minseok dengan lembut. Perlahan ia mendekati kasur Luhan.

"Oh Minseok-ah.." Sapa Luhan lemah sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Minseok dengan cekatan membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Badanmu panas sekali. Aku akan memeriksamu,jadi jangan bergerak ya?" Minseok mengambil stetoskop dari tas kerjanya,ia lalu memeriksa Luhan dengan hati-hati. Wajah imutnya merengut, terkadang menatap Luhan dengan khawatir.

"Luhan,Apa yang terasa ditubuhmu sekarang?"

"Aku kadang merasa mual dan pusing.. Pinggangku juga sakit.." keluh Luhan sambil memijat-mijat pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Baba! Ziyu datang!" Teriak Haowen antusias sambil kepalanya menyembul dari pintu kamar.

"Baba!" Ziyu menerobos masuk kekamar,lalu memanjat tempat tidur Babanya. Ia lalu menghempaskan diri kedalam pelukkan Luhan.

"Baba Sakit apa?" tanya Ziyu sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi. Bibirnya sudah melengkung dan gemetar,matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Baba hanya pusing Ziyu. Mungkin terlalu rindu dengan Ziyu,Jadinya seperti ini!" canda Luhan sambil menciumi hidung kecil Ziyu.

"Sepertinya Aku harus pergi Luhan. Aku ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit. Ziyu maaf Ahjussi tidak bisa bermain dengan Ziyu! Luhan,sebaiknya kau periksakan diri ke rumah sakit! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu.." ucap Minseok khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Minseok. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan kemari.."

"Ya,tidak masalah. Aku pergi dulu. Oh!Aku membelikanmu makanan,jangan lupa dimakan ya! Bye!" Minseok keluar dari kamar Luhan. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya menghalangi langkahnya. Ia mendongak dan bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun yang menyelidik. Sepertinya Minseok pernah melihat tatapan ini,dimana ya?

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memeriksa Luhan. Tentu saja." jawab Minseok santai.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku belum selesai memeriksanya. Tapi aku sarankan ia segera dibawa kerumah sakit."

Sehun tertawa mencibir.

"Tidak yakin?Kenapa bisa?Bukannya kau seorang dokter?"

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku Sehun-ssi? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Minseok akhirnya. Emosinya sudah diambang batas karena sikap Sehun yang kurang ajar pada dirinya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang menghadapi Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Kebetulan saja kau termasuk kedalam tipe orang yang tidak kusuka." Jawab Sehun singkat. Mendengar jawaban Sehun,Minseok tertawa.

"Apa karena waktu itu kubilang aku adalah kekasih Luhan?"

_'Itu kau tahu,bodoh. Lalu kenapa bertanya?'_

"Tenang saja Sehun-ssi, aku hanya bercanda. Aku bukan kekasih Luhan.."

"Ah atau bisa dibilang,belum?" lanjut Minseok. Sehun mendelik sebal.

"Dengar Sehun-ssi, Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali meninju mukamu ketika aku melihatmu untuk yang pertama kali. Tapi demi Luhan,sampai sekarang aku menahannya."

"Tapi ingat,jika alasanmu kembali kekehidupannya hanya untuk menghancurkan kehidupannya lagi. Aku tidak akan lagi menahan tinjuanku mendarat dirahangmu." Ancam Minseok. Sehun hanya mendengus. Oh jika saja ia tidak melihat Haowen yang sedang mengintip, ia tidak segan-segan untuk memukul pipi tembam si Minseok ini. Ia adalah ayah yang baik,ayah yang baik tidak boleh mencontohkan kekerasan pada anaknya.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Aku akan mengambil Luhan darimu. Memberikannya kehidupan yang lebih baik dan bahagia. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati atau aku tidak akan memberikan kau kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya." Minseok lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya,kesal.

Haowen yang melihat kejadian itu perlahan mendekati Sehun. Ia dengan pelan menarik-narik celana jeans Sehun.

"Mmm.. Apa kau membelikan baba makan? Sebaiknya cepat disiapkan,Baba belum makan dari tadi malam.." Kemarahan Sehun meluntur ketika mendengar suara kecil Haowen. Dengan senyum, Sehun mengelus kepala Haowen lembut.

"Kau menjaga Baba dengan baik Haowen.. Anak pintar.." Sehun berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati satu kantung plastik dimeja makan.

"Ah ,siapa yang membeli ini?" tanya Sehun pada Haowen. Haowen terlihat ragu untuk menjawab,ia memilin ujung kaosnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Uh.. Uhmm Dari Minseok ahjussi.." jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk. Sehun mendecak sebal lalu membuang kantung plastik itu ke tong sampah.

"Hey,aku membuang makanan itu karena babamu tidak boleh memakan makanan laut. Ia mempunyai alergi terhadap makanan laut. Dan ahjussi bulat tadi memberikannya makanan laut!" ucap Sehun memberi alasan ketika Haowen menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sehun dan Haowen pergi menuju kamar Luhan ketika mereka selesai memindahkan makanan yang dibawa Sehun ke piring. Ziyu sedang bercerita dengan antusias tentang buku hadiah Luhan yang didongengkan oleh Sehun sebelum ia tidur kemarin.

"Ziyu,jangan ganggu babamu dulu. Ia sedang sakit.." Ucap Sehun sambil menaruh nampan di nakas lalu mengangkat Ziyu dari pangkuan Luhan.

"Ini makan dulu.. Setelah itu kita akan ke rumah sakit.." Sehun naik ketempat tidur,diikuti oleh dua anaknya. Ia lalu menaruh nampan di atas pahanya lalu menyendok makanan untuk menyuapi Luhan.

"He-hey! Aku memang sakit,tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun.." tolak Luhan lemah.

"Ck! Sudah menurut saja! Ayo cepat makan .. 'Aaaaa'!" Luhan dengan ragu membuka mulutnya lalu membiarkan Sehun menyuapi dirinya. Sehun tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Sementara Ziyu tertawa-tawa kecil dibelakang Sehun.

"Oh iya! Haowen Hyung juga belum makan kan?" ucap Ziyu sambil melirik Haowen.

"Astaga! Aku lupa membuatkan sarapan untuk Haowen,maafkan baba ya sayang.." ucap Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah sekalian saja Haowen makan.. Sini Appa suapi.." Sehun menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Haowen,tapi Haowen menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Ayo Haowen cepat makan,nanti kau juga sakit.." bujuk Sehun sambil terus menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Haowen. Dengan ragu Haowen membuka mulutnya lalu memakan nasi yang disuapi Sehun.

"Nah seperti itu! Anak pintar!" puji Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ziyu juga ingin disuapi!" protes Ziyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan dan Sehun tertawa gemas melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu. Sehun menyuapi Ziyu dan dengan lahap Ziyu memakan makanan yang disuapi Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun menyuapi mereka bertiga. Waktu makan mereka diselingi oleh canda dan tawa. Dan ini pertama kalinya Haowen merasa benar-benar mempunyai sebuah keluarga.

"Sudah habis! Sekarang bersiap-siaplah Hyung! Kita akan kerumah sakit.."

"Tidak Sehun aku tidak ingin kerumah sakit. Aku akan sembuh setelah beristirahat.." Sehun tidak menggubris, ia masih membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan menyuruh Haowen untuk bersiap-siap. Haowen dan Ziyu berlari ke kamar mereka untuk membantu Haowen bersiap-siap. Sehun juga pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan.

Sehun mendecak sebal ketika melihat Luhan tidak menurutinya dan memilih untuk tetap duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang ketika ia kembali.

"Kenapa belum bersiap-siap?" tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Sudah kubilang kan Sehun?Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Luhan lemah. Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Ia memilih beberapa potong pakaian lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur. Jika Luhan tidak mau bersiap-siap sendiri,berarti dia harus turun tangan kan?

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang ada disampingnya dengan bingung. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sehun menarik kaos Luhan keatas hingga terlepas. Ia lalu memakaikan Luhan kemeja yang baru ia ambil dari lemari.

"Kau bersikap seperti ini dan kau masih bilang sifat keras kepala Ziyu menurun dariku?Tidak bisa dipercaya.." sindir Sehun sambil mengancingkan kemeja merah muda Luhan.

"Celananya. Apa mau kugantikan juga?" Luhan merampas celananya dari tangan Sehun. Kepalanya menunduk malu hingga ia tidak dapat melihat senyuman jahil diwajah Sehun.

"Ehm.. Sehun?Bisakah kau berbalik dulu?Aku mau mengganti celanaku.." ucap Luhan pelan saat melihat Sehun terus memperhatikannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ayolah Hyung. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Waktu dulu kau tidak malu-malu melepasnya dengan erotis didepanku. Kenapa sekarang harus malu?" ucap Sehun jahil sambil menggerlingkan matanya.

"Yak!Oh Sehun!" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah. Tapi akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya juga,menuruti permintaan Luhan.

"Hyung,Sudah selesai?"

"Ya sudah.." Sehun membalikkan badan dan mendapati Luhan tengah duduk sambil melipat tangan didada. Luhan sudah rapi dan siap untuk pergi. Di waktu yang sama Haowen dan Ziyu kembali kekamar,dan Haowen terlihat sudah berganti baju.

"Baiklah kajja!" Seru Sehun setelah memakaikan jaketnya ditubuh Luhan. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Luhan tidak protes,toh memang ia butuh bantuan untuk berjalan karena badannya terlalu lemas. Haowen memegang tangan Luhan yang bebas. Sementara Sehun menggendong Ziyu ditangan kirinya. Mereka jalan beriringan,kadang Ziyu bersenandung diikuti dengan Sehun. Haowen hanya terkikik geli melihat Ziyu dengan lucu memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti senandung dari bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Ia akan selalu mengingat momen-momen mereka seperti ini. Tidak hanya momen-momen bahagia saja. Tapi Semua momen akan selalu Luhan ingat asalkan Sehun,Ziyu dan Haowen ada disana.

* * *

"Shit!" Umpat Sehun kesal.

"Kenapa Hun?Apa ada masalah?" tanya Luhan yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku lupa kalau sekarang hari peringatan kematian Kakek angkatku.." ucap Sehun sambil membaca pesan Hyemi. Kenapa ia bisa Lupa hari sepenting ini? Setelah Kakek Lee meninggal 3 tahun lalu Sehun biasanya tidak akan pernah lupa untuk memperingati hari kematian Kakek Lee. Kakek Lee adalah Kakek Hyemi sekaligus Kakek yang memberi tumpangan hidup untuk Sehun beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jinjja?Kalau begitu cepat ke makamnya sebelum sore menjelang!Bagaimana sih kau ini!" Luhan tahu siapa Kakek Lee itu,karena Baekhyun sudah menceritakannya pada Luhan dulu. Jadi Luhan mengerti seberapa penting dan berjasa kakek Lee untuk Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja!Kau sedang sakit! Aku bisa mengunjungi makamnya besok.."

"Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan lembut.

_'Sehun-ah..'_

Sehun meneguk saliva.

_'Kakiku jangan berani kau melemah sekarang'_

Jika kalian belum tahu,ada dua hal yang membuat Sehun melemah.

Yang pertama adalah Luhan dan Kedua adalah Suaranya saat memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Sehun-ah' seperti sekarrang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menemui dokter sendiri. Kau harus tetap berangkat,Hyemi pasti menunggumu. Haowen dan Ziyu bisa kutitipkan dulu pada Minseok. Ia sedang menuju kesini.."

Sehun hanya menghela napas. Jika Luhan sudah berkata dengan nada selembut ini,Sehun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan.

"Baiklah. Setelah selesai aku akan langsung menuju apartemenmu." Ucapnya sambil membenarkan jaketnya yang ia pakaikan ditubuh Luhan.

"Haowen,Ziyu Appa pergi dulu ya? Jangan nakal dan jaga baba baik-baik!" Haowen dan Ziyu mengangguk serempak. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sehun meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Minseok-ssi.." Panggilnya pada Minseok saat mereka berpapasan dilorong. Minseok mendongak lalu menatapnya.

"Kali ini,kutitipkan Luhan padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik.."

"Tanpa kau meminta,aku pasti akan menjaganya.." Ucap Minseok enteng.

Sehun mendelik. Kenapa Pria bulat ini begitu mengesalkan?

"Dan satu hal lagi,Simpan tinjumu itu. Dan simpan harapanmu untuk bersama Luhan. Karena aku kembali kekehidupannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku,dan aku akan membahagiakannya. Kuharap kau mengerti dan menyerah sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun.." ucapnya tegas lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun.

* * *

Sehun berdiri disamping Hyemi. Memandangi batu nisan besar dengan nama 'Lee Hongchul' terukir disana. Setelah memberi hormat dan menaruh beberapa tangkai Bunga,Sehun dan Hyemi memilih untuk tinggal beberapa saat. Mengenang kasih sayang Kakek Lee yang tidak habis-habisnya untuk mereka.

"Harabojji pasti sedang tersenyum melihat kita. Ya?" ucap Hyemi sambil merangkul tangan Sehun.

"Aku berterimakasih padanya. Karena berkatnya aku bertemu denganmu,Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum. Ya,Jika bukan karena Kakek Lee mungkin Sehun tidak akan seberhasil sekarang. Dan mungkin Sehun tidak akan bertemu Hyemi.

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat pesan-pesan terakhir kakek Lee.

Pesan itu terus terekam diotak Sehun.

Pesan yang menjadi alasan kenapa selama ini ia memilih Hyemi dan tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya.

Jika Kakek Lee masih hidup,apakah ia akan kecewa jika mengetahui isi hati Sehun sebenarnya?

Setelah pulang dari makam Kakek Lee Sehun buru-buru menancap mobil sportnya menuju apartemen Luhan. Setelah sampai ia membunyikan bel dan Luhan membuka pintu. Luhan terlihat pucat. Dengan mata yang sembab serta kantung mata yang membengkak.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa Lu?Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir sambil menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun.." ucap Luhan cepat sambil menepis tangan Sehun.

"Benarkah?Apa kata dokter tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengekori Luhan.

"Hanya demam biasa. Sudah kubilang kan? Kau terlalu berlebihan,jangan terlalu mencemaskanku.."

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh mencemaskanmu hmm?" Sehun kesal karena sikap Luhan yang terkesan dingin dan sinis terhadapnya.

"Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku Sehun.." ucap Luhan akhirnya. Luhan berdiri memunggungi Sehun dan tak pernah membalikkan badannya walau Sehun sudah memintanya untuk berbalik.

"Luhan!" sentak Sehun.

"Berhentilah mengurusi kehidupanku! Diantara kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi! Cerita kita sudah selesai.." Jujur,Luhan begitu lelah untuk Berharap dan menunggu. Kenapa sih Sehun begitu egois? Kalau ia ingin meninggalkan Luhan,tinggalkanlah ia sepenuhnya. Kalau ia ingin kembali,kembalilah sepenuhnya. Tidak seperti ini,Luhan bagai digantung diujung tebing. Menunggu apakah Sehun akan menariknya atau melepasnya hingga terjatuh.

Sementara disisi Sehun ,hatinya kesal bukan main. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengurusi kehidupan Luhan? Terakhir ia cek,Luhan dan dirinya masih terikat pernikahan secara resmi,itu berarti hidup Luhan adalah tanggung jawabnya. Kekesalannya bertambah ketika ia mengingat Luhan selalu mengembalikkan uang yang ia kirim untuknya. Apa karena ada Minseok, Luhan jadi tidak lagi membutuhkannya?

Tangan Sehun yang semula terkepal erat meraih tangan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan secara kasar.

"Bagaimana Jika cerita kita memang belum berakhir?"

Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Luhan yang membalas tatapan Sehun dengan nanar.

"Cerita kita sudah berakhir Sehun,bahkan sebelum cerita itu dimulai. Bagaimana jika Aku dan Kau berada di cerita yang berbeda?Walaupun akan berakhir bahagia tapi akhir bahagiaku bukan dirimu.." rintih Luhan. Ia menunduk lemas,air matanya menetes membentur lantai yang dingin. Sehun mempererat genggamannya dilengan Luhan. Luhan merintih dan mendongak,mata tajam Sehun menatap langsung matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu kita buat cerita yang baru. Aku,Kau dan akhir bahagia." Ucap Sehun yakin.

Luhan tercengang.

Apa kepala laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya ini baru saja terbentur batu yang keras?

"Sehun,lalu bagaimana dengan Hyemi?"

Bagai alarm yang berdering diotaknya kata-kata Luhan menyadarkannya tentang Hyemi. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dilengan Luhan dan mundur dengan gontai menjauhi Luhan.

"L-Lu.. Maafkan aku.."

Luhan tertawa getir, dengan kasar ia mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Aku sudah tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kau,memang tidak pernah berniat mempertahankanku." Luhan memang tidak berharap banyak. Harapannya sudah kandas sejak Sehun memilih pergi dari hidupnya dulu.

"Bukan begitu Lu. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya."

"Sehun,Apakah menurutmu selama ini aku tidak menunggu?Selama 3 tahun,Aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak kunjung datang.. Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu. Dan tiba-tiba kau ingin membangun semuanya kembali denganku. Aku tidak bisa Sehun. Semuanya sudah selesai.."

"Lu.." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia merentangkan tangannya,menunggu Luhan untuk menggapainya. Tapi Luhan hanya diam.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan membangunkan Ziyu." Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tidak sedang tenggelam di laut yang dalam,tapi kenapa rasanya dadanya begitu sesak dan ia sulit untuk bernapas? Apakah ini yang dirasakan Luhan saat dirinya meninggalkan dan mengacuhkan Luhan dulu?

Saat Sehun mendongak ia melihat Luhan menggendong Ziyu yang tertidur.

"Kalian sebaiknya cepat pulang. Malam sudah larut.." ucap Luhan sambil memberikan Ziyu dengan perlahan pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa dan memilih untuk pergi saja meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis sambil memeluk lutut saat Sehun keluar dan pintu apartemennya tertutup.

Esoknya Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan yang buruk. Ia terdiam beberapa saat,memandang kosong tembok kamarnya. Kata-kata Luhan berputar diotaknya,seperti mencemoohnya sebagai laki-laki pengecut. Ia sadar selama ini ia menyalahkan Luhan untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa membiayai kehidupan Luhan,ia tidak bisa mempercayai Luhan dan juga ia tidak bisa mempertahankan Luhan. Kenapa? Karena ia seorang pengecut.

Sehun mendesah pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin dengan melihat wajah malaikat kecilnya perasaan Sehun akan lebih tenang.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Ziyu dengan pelan dan mendapati sang anak sedang sibuk melipat baju-bajunya dan memasukannya kedalam ransel kecilnya.

"Sayang,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk diranjang Ziyu.

"Oh Appa sudah bangun? Ziyu bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah! Ziyu harus menjaga baba karena baba sakit parah."

"Baba sakit parah?Kenapa Ziyu bisa tahu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Karena habis dari dokter Baba terus menangis. Dan Minseok ahjussi menenangkan Baba sambil bilang 'Kau pasti sembuh. Kau pasti sembuh.'"

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun berlari kekamarnya. Dengan keras ia membuka pintu membuat Hyemi terbangun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyemi ketika matanya yang menyipit melihat Sehun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka begitu saja.

"Aku harus ke apartemen Luhan. Ia sakit. Bisakah kau menggantikanku di rapat siang ini?" tanya Sehun sambil memakai kaos berkerahnya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Sehun saat ia sudah siap lalu berlari keluar dari kamar,meninggalkan Hyemi yang masih memproses kata-kata Sehun.

"Luhan Lagi?" Hyemi tertawa getir lalu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk setirnya dengan tidak sabar. Ia duduk dengan gelisah. Mobil-mobil didepannya masih tidak bergerak karena macet. Sehun melirik Ziyu yang sedang meminum susu kotaknya. Matanya yang bulat melihat jalanan dan sesekali mengernyit ketika mendengar suara klakson yang bising.

"Ehmm Ziyu.. Apa Baba mempunyai teman dekat pria?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Ziyu menatap appanya sekilas lalu mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuk kecilnya,berusaha mengingat.

"Tentu punya. Chanyeol Ahjussi,Baekhyun ahjussi,Kyungsoo ahjussi dan Minseok ahjussi!" Seru Ziyu. Sehun tertawa kecil. Oh hampir saja ia menelepon Chanyeol untuk menantangnya berkelahi tapi untung saja ia sadar jika yang Ziyu sebutkan tadi adalah (sekedar) teman-teman Luhan. Ya Minseok juga termasuk dalam daftar 'sekedar teman'.

"Oh! Ada lagi sih! Tapi sepertinya ia bukan teman yang baik untuk baba.." ucap Ziyu sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa dia?"

"Ziyu tidak tahu namanya. Tapi ahjussi itu mempunyai mobil hitam yang mewah!"

Mobil hitam.

Emosi Sehun memuncak. Tangannya memegang erat setir mobil, Rahangnya yang tajam mulai mengatup erat. Sehun mengingat pria bermobil hitam itu. Pria yang dengan beraninya mencium bibir Luhan 3 tahun lalu.

"Mobil hitam? Apa Baba sering bertemu dengan ahjussi itu?" tanya Sehun berusaha tenang,walaupun kemarahan sudah memenuhi dadanya.

"Tidak. Baba takut kepada ahjussi itu. Setiap kali ahjussi itu datang ke rumah,baba akan mematikan semua lampu dan mengajak Ziyu tidur. Padahal waktu tidur Ziyu belum tiba!" ucap Ziyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahjussi itu suka menggedor pintu dengan keras. Kalau sudah begitu baba akan memeluk Ziyu,Ziyu ikut takut karena Baba menangis dan tangannya gemetar. Baba juga akan memanggil-manggil namamu appa."

_"Sehun..."_

Entah kenapa Sehun jadi mengingat saat Luhan meneleponnya dan memanggil namanya dengan gemetar dan takut ketika ia menjadi trainee dulu. Ia membayangkan Luhan memeluk Ziyu erat sambil menutup matanya rapat. Air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya,dan tubuhnya gemetar takut.

_"Sehun..."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mengontrol jantungnya yang berdebar cepat seperti akan meledak. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Kenapa ia baru tahu hal ini? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah memberitahunya? Oh tapi kenapa saat kau melihat Luhan dicium oleh orang itu, kau langsung pergi tanpa berusaha bertanya dan mendengar penjelasaan Luhan? Sehun kembali lagi menyalahkan Luhan untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Sehun jadi mengerti kenapa Luhan bilang cerita mereka sudah berakhir. Karena ia sendiri yang mengakhirinya.

Sesampainya diapartemen Luhan. Sehun terus terpekur,menunduk dalam diam. Luhan sebenarnya aneh dengan sikap Sehun tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Malam sudah tiba dan Sehun masih berada diapartemen Luhan. Terkadang ia mengecek Ziyu dan Haowen yang sedang bermain. Mengurus mereka saat Luhan beristirahat.

Luhan sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Sehun.." Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. Suara Luhan mengingatkannya kepada kejadian 3 tahun lalu saat Luhan meneleponnya dengan nada takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Walaupun ia berusaha tak acuh,tapi tetap saja ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan murung.

"3 tahun lalu.. Aku melihat seorang pria dengan mobil hitam didepan rumah kita.." Ucap Sehun. Mata Luhan membelalak. Wajahnya yang pucat menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Aku melihatnya menciummu. Siapa dia?"

Luhan menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat. Tangannya yang kurus memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar.

"Luhan! Jawab aku! Siapa pria itu hmm? Tolong jawab aku.." mohon Sehun pada Luhan. Tetesan air mata Luhan membuat hati Sehun sakit.

"K-Kau,Melihatnya denganku ta-tapi kau tidak menyelamatkanku?" suara Luhan gemetar,matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Kau melihatnya! Tapi tidak melakukan apapun!Kau jahat Sehun!" teriak Luhan sambil memukul keras tubuh Sehun. Sehun meringis sakit saat menerima pukulan keras Luhan. Dengan cepat ia memegang tangan Luhan untuk menghentikkan pukulannya. Luhan terengah-engah dan dengan cepat menepis tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Luhan?! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Dd-dia menyakitiku! A-aku.. Ia memaksaku . Ia menyentuhku.." lirih Luhan . Ia memeluk tubuhnya erat,kuku-kukunya menancap keras di kedua belah lengannya menyisakkan bekas-bekas kemerahan.

"Ia memaksaku Sehun.. Ia menggunakan tubuhku." Luhan meraung ,tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras. Sehun tertegun,air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya melesat jatuh juga.

"A-apa,dia.. Dia memperkosamu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab dan terus memukul-mukul tubuhnya keras. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Walaupun Luhan meronta dan sempat memukul Sehun ia tetap memeluk Luhan erat.

"Tolong berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri.. Kau menyakitiku Luhan.." lirih Sehun sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku..Tolong maafkan Aku.." ucap Sehun berkali-kali. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai dapur. Luhan masih menangis dengan keras sementara Sehun terus menenangkan Luhan walau dirinya juga berlinangan air mata.

Ziyu dan Haowen melihat semuanya. Ziyu memeluk Haowen dengan takut. Mereka sedari tadi berdiri dipintu dapur ketika mendengar keributan dari sana. Haowen menenangkan Ziyu dengan mengusap-usap kepala Ziyu.

"Baba dan appa tidak akan berpisah kan hyung?" tanya Ziyu dengan pelan. Mata Haowen yang tajam memandangi Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan,mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya kedepan dan kebelakang untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak Ziyu,mereka sudah dijodohkan untuk hidup bersama. Jangan khawatir.."

Sehun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berdua terduduk dilantai dapur. Dan ia juga tidak tahu kapan Luhan berhenti menangis dan akhirnya tertidur didekapannya. Matanya yang sembab memandang wajah Luhan yang berada didekapannya. Hidungnya memerah,jejak air mata masih membasahi pipinya,sementara kelopak matanya sudah tertutup rapat. Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan lalu mencium kedua belah mata Luhan yang tertutup.

"Maafkan aku sayang.." lirihnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya kekamar. Dengan sepelan mungkin ia membaringkan Luhan agar ia tidak membangunkan Luhan, tapi tetap saja Luhan terbangun. Ia membuka kelopak matanya pelan,tangannya yang lemas meraih lengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." lirih Luhan. Air mata menetes lagi dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?Kenapa kau memilih orang lain?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap pipi Luhan yang memerah karena demam tinggi yang kembali menerpanya.

"Kau salah. Jika aku bisa memilih siapapun,aku akan tetap memilihmu.." jawab Sehun pelan.

"Tidurlah Luhan. Tubuhmu panas." Sehun mencium dahi Luhan lalu menyelimuti Luhan. Luhan kembali tertidur saat Sehun datang lagi dengan membawa kompres. Malam itu Sehun tidak tertidur,ia memilih untuk menjaga Luhan. Memberikan waktunya untuk Luhan sepenuhnya. Membayar semua kesalahannya dengan waktu,dengan porsi hidupnya yang tak akan pernah kembali.

**TBC**

Annyeong!

Chapter 4 is up! Bagaimana bagaimana?hihihi

Chapter 4 ini ada side storynya loh! Mau? :p

Author mau nunggu silent reader yang belum review ah baru ngepost side storynya

/wkwkwkwk/

Anyway! Enjoy the story !

Jangan lupa review ya karena review kalian adalah energi untuk author tetep nulis /tsah/


	6. Luhan's Terrible Memories

_"Hati hancur berkali-kali dan tetap bertahan. Kita harus melalui kegelapan yang makin pekat dan tidak gentar karenanya." -The Testing-Tree_

* * *

**Luhan's terrible memory**

Luhan terbangun dan menatap sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Ia lalu menghela napas berat. Ini sudah hari kedua sehunnya tidak pulang-pulang juga. Bahkan ponselnya pun tidak aktif. Mata Luhan terasa perih dan kepalanya terasa pusing ketika air mata lagi-lagi meluncur dari sudut mata indahnya. Ia sudah lelah menangis semalaman.

Padahal Luhan sudah bersedia minta maaf pada Sehun walaupun ia tidak tahu pasti apa kesalahannya. Yang penting Sehun kembali dan menghapus kegundahan dan kerinduannya yang sudah membuncah.

Luhan mengernyit ketika ada sebuah amplop tebal dibalik bantal Sehun. Ia mengambilnya dan mendapati tulisan tangan Sehun diamplop tersebut. Saat ia membukanya ia terkejut saat melihat 20 lembar uang 10ribu won yang terlipat dan kertas kuning didalamnya. Ia mengambil kertas kuning dan melihat satu paragraf tulisan Sehun disana.

**'_Untuk Cintaku,Luhan._**

**_Sayang,Maaf aku kemarin membuatmu marah dan kesal. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu,dan melampiaskan kekesalanku pada dirimu. Aku kesal terhadap diriku yang tidak berguna ini untukmu.. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul untuk mengikuti audisi tari disana. Maaf jika aku egois, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan impianku selama ini begitu saja. Kau juga tahu kan mimpiku selama ini? Tentu kau tahu,karena tiap malam,sebelum tidur kita akan membicarakan mimpi kita bersama dan akhirnya hanya bisa mewujudkannya dalam tidur. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,aku akan tetap mengirim uang untukmu dan Ziyu hingga nanti aku akan menjemputmu dan Ziyu saat aku berhasil menjadi penari profesional. Kita akan hidup di Seoul dengan bahagia bersama. Aku berjanji._**

**_Dari Suamimu,_**

**_Oh Sehun.'_**

Luhan menggenggam surat itu erat dan menangis dalam diam. Ya,Luhan tahu mimpi Sehun selama ini. Dan Ya,Luhan percaya akan janji Sehun untuk menjemputnya dan Ziyu untuk hidup bahagia nanti. Walaupun hatinya sedih,tapi ia akan mempercayai Sehun.

2 Bulan setelah Sehun meninggalkanya tapi janji Sehun untuk tetap mengirim uang tidak pernah ia tepati. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak peduli dengan uang karena yang ia butuhkan sebenarnya adalah kehadiran Sehun.

Tapi keperluan hidupnya dan Ziyu tidak bisa dibayar hanya dengan cinta dan kerinduan. Ia tetap membutuhkan uang. Luhan akhirnya bekerja disebuah restoran cina dari sore hingga malam. Menitipkan Ziyu kepada tetangganya Dahae yang menyebalkan sekaligus pemilik rumah kontrakkan Luhan.

Hari itu Luhan sedang mengelap meja pelanggan terakhir mereka ketika sang pemilik memberitahu ponselnya berdering terus. Ia akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Dahae,tetangganya. Ponselnya berdering lagi,dan dengan cepat Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Dahae-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Anakmu dari tadi menangis terus! Ia juga sulit bernapas! Saat ia menarik napas terdengar bunyi yang aneh! Cepatlah pulang!"

Dengan panik Luhan segera berpamitan pulang dan berlari menuju kawasan rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menggedor rumah Dahae. Dahae membukanya dan Luhan melihat Dahae sedang menggendong bayinya yang menjerit dan menangis dengan keras. Luhan menggendong Ziyu dan melihat muka Ziyu yang sudah memerah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan membawa Ziyu ke klinik untuk diperiksa.

"A-asma?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Balita kecilnya mengidap asma? Seingat Luhan ia tidak pernah mengidap asma,keluarganyapun tidak ada yang mengidap asma.

"Ya asma,dan kurang gizi.. Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa obat dan vitamin. Ziyu juga harus selalu mengecek kondisinya kesini.." Ucap dokter itu sambil menulis beberapa resep yang tak Luhan mengerti.

Luhan tercengang ketika kasir diapotek mengatakan pada Luhan jumlah uang yang harus dia bayar. 45.000 won? Luhan kembali tercengang. Tapi ia tidak punya banyak pilihan. Demi kesehatan Ziyu,tentu ia akan membayar berapapun biayanya.

Luhan pulang dengan langkah pelan. Ziyu yang terduduk dikain gendongannya tertidur didada dengan wajahnya yang bersandar didada Luhan. Setelah dari apotek ia membeli segala keperluan bayi untuk Ziyu dengan sisa gajinya bulan ini. Disepanjang jalan pikiran Luhan melanglang buana kemana-mana. Ia memikirkan bagaimana ia harus membayar tagihan listrik dan air rumahnya,pekerjaan apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan, bagaimana ia mengurus Ziyu sambil bekerja,dan Bagaimana keadaan Sehun di Seoul.

_Sehun._

Oh betapa rindunya Luhan pada Sehun. Ia berharap ketika sampai dirumah,Sehun yang biasanya sedang duduk menonton tv,akan berdiri menyambutnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya. Luhan akan merengek,mengadukan semua kejadian yang dia alami dan Sehun akan tertawa karenanya.

_'Tenanglah Lu. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha untukmu dan Ziyu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.'_ Sehun akan berucap seperti itu untuk menenangkannya dan yang Luhan bisa hanyalah mengangguk dan percaya saja dengan semua yang diucapkan Sehun. Setelah itu ia akan memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun yang nyaman.

Tapi saat Luhan sampai dirumahnya,semua penjuru ruangan gelap dan sepi. Saat lampu dinyalakan tidak ada sosok tinggi Sehun yang duduk di depan tv.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia masuk kekamarnya dan menaruh Ziyu dengan perlahan dikasurnya. Ia lalu ikut tidur disebelah Ziyu dan menangis dalam diam. Menumpahkan segala rindunya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Esoknya,Bel Rumah Luhan dipijit bertubi-tubi. Luhan yang sedang tidur bersama Ziyu terbangun dengan kesal. Tentu saja,siapa yang tidak kesal jika bel rumah berbunyi keras hingga berkali-kali? Luhan dengan gontai berjalan menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya. Setelah menguap ia membuka pintu dengan pelan.

"Tuan Oh,Kami dari perusahaan listrik rumahmu." Mata Luhan yang mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar.

"Ah! Ba-baiklah silahkan masuk.." ucap Luhan terbata-bata. Dua pria lelaki itu masuk dan dengan kasar duduk di sofa Luhan.

"Sudah dua bulan anda tidak bayar. Sekarang kami berharap anda melunasinya,karena kalau tidak kami akan memutus listrikmu." Luhan tercengang saat melihat tagihan listriknya yang sangat mahal. Uangnya yang tersisa sekarang tidak cukup untuk membayar biaya listrik itu. Tapi,kalau listriknya diputus ia juga tidak bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa listrik? Tempat yang gelap dan lembab juga tidak bagus untuk kondisi Ziyu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar.." Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu mengambil sisa uangnya didompet.

"A-aku hanya mempunyai ini. Aku berjanji akan membayarnya minggu depan. Jadi kumohon jangan putus listrik kami." Mohonnya. Dua petugas itu terlihat ragu,namun tetap menyutujui permintaan Luhan. Mereka memberikan waktu tenggat 3 hari untuk Luhan dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan mendesah pelan. Adakah manusia dizaman seperti ini yang tidak punya uang sepeserpun seperti dirinya sekarang?

Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia begitu kesal terhadap Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin menyalahkan Sehun dan melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap suaminya itu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sehun yang membuatnya hidup seperti ini. Demi tuhan, Sehun meninggalkannya! Dan yang lebih parah Sehun melanggar janjinya! Apa menurut Sehun Janji adalah sebuah omong kosong yang bisa dilanggar begitu saja? Apa Sehun tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat menulis janji itu?

Well,walaupun Janji Sehun hanya omong kosong, Luhan tetap memegang janjinya. Begitulah cinta. Janji yang diberikan Sehun seperti gelas kaca yang mudah pecah. Walaupun tanganmu terluka,tapi demi cinta kau akan tetap menggenggam pecahan gelas kaca itu dengan erat. Bukan?

* * *

Siangnya,sebelum ia berangkat kerja Luhan pergi kerumah Dahae untuk menitipkan Ziyu disana. Luhan dengan ragu mengetuk pintu rumah Dahae dan Dahae membukanya dengan malas-malasan.

"Dahae-ssi. Maaf merepotkanmu.." Ucap Luhan merasa bersalah. Ia tentu sadar bahwa Dahae merasa terganggu karena harus menjaga Ziyu seharian. Tapi bagaimana lagi?Ia tidak mungkin membawa Ziyu ke restoran. Terlebih lagi Ziyu mempunyai penyakit asma sekarang,udara direstoran tempatnya bekerja tidak baik untuk Ziyu karena diselimuti asap-asap yang menyesakkan.

Luhan melihat arloji emas Dahae ketika ia mengambil Ziyu dari Luhan. Dahae yang menyadari Luhan yang sedang menatap pergelangan tangannya,tersenyum sombong.

"Kenapa? Apa Jamku terlihat begitu berkilau untukmu?"

Luhan yang tersadar tertawa kikuk.

"Aniya.. Jam itu sangat cocok untukmu. Kau baru membelinya?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Tentu saja ini baru! Ini Jam dengan merk ternama. Orang seperitmu mana bisa membelinya,membeli popok Ziyu saja masih meminjam uangku!" sindir Dahae sambil mendelik.

"Ah.. Iya, Maaf Dahae-ssi. Jika aku sudah mendapatkan uang aku akan menggantinya." Walaupun Luhan merasa sakit hati karena perkataan Dahae,ia tetap mencoba ramah. Karena bagaimanapun juga Dahae tetap membantunya untuk mengurus Ziyu. Dan Luhan tetap bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Dahae-ssi.." pamit Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ziyu dipangkuan Dahae.

* * *

"Ah Hai Ziyu-Ziyuu.." goda Dahae pada Ziyu yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengangkat Ziyu,menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Ziyu.

"Kenapa Ziyu lucu sekali sih!" ujarnya gemas sambil menggesek hidung Ziyu dengan hidungnya.

"Sepertinya wajah lucumu menurun dari Babamu ya Ziyu? Ah tapi semoga saja otak bodoh orangtuamu tidak menurun padamu.."

Ya menurut Dahae Luhan dan Sehun itu pasangan yang bodoh. Karena sampai sekarang Luhan belum sadar juga kalau uang yang dikirim Sehun sudah diambil oleh Dahae. Ya,Selama ini Sehun sering mengirim uang ke rekening tabungan Dahae karena Luhan tidak mempunyai rekening tabungannya sendiri. Dengan bodohnya Sehun mempercayai Dahae untuk menyampaikannya pada Luhan. Sudah tiga kali Sehun mengirimkan uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit dan mengirimkan pesan agar Dahae menjaga Luhan dan Ziyu untuknya. Bahkan Sehun juga mengirim uang tambahan untuk Dahae sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sehun tidak tahu seberapa serakah seorang Dahae, ia tentu saja mengambil semua uang kiriman Sehun untuk dirinya dan berbohong pada Sehun jika Luhan sudah mendapatkan bagiannya. Dahae juga tidak merasa bersalah dan tidak ambil pusing. Hitung-hitung biaya mengurus Ziyu,pikirnya.

Dahae sedang mendengarkan musik ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Wajahnya menegang dan perutnya bergejolak takut saat melihat nama penelepon dari layar ponselnya.

"Ha-Halo?"

"Oh akhirnya kau mengangkat ponselmu juga dahae sayang! Kemana saja kau hmm? Kenapa selama 3 hari ini kau tidak pernah datang untuk bekerja?"

Dahae menggigit bibirnya,takut. Apapun alasan yang ia berikan ia akan tetap salah dimata bosnya ini.

"Jangan takut Dahae. Aku akan memaafkanmu kok! Asalkan kau kembali bekerja dan melakukan satu hal untukku.." Dahae menghela napas lega. Oh ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bosnya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya yang berharga.

"Ada Seorang pengusaha muda yang menjadi pelangganku. Si Keparat itu meminta seorang pemuda untuk menjamahnya malam ini. Aish! Apa dia Kira klubku adalah klub gay?! Aku tidak mempunyai pekerja laki-laki sekarang! Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Oh Demi tuhan Dahae dia adalah Dewa kejahatan yang sangat keji.." jelas Bos Dahae dramatis.

"Maka dari itu,tolong bantu aku temukan Seorang pemuda yang mau melayani dirinya malam ini. Kalau kau menemukannya tolong hubungi aku. Aku akan memaafkanmu dan memberikan bonus jika kau mendapatkannya.." lanjut Bos Dahae. Dahae memejamkan mata,dahinya sudah mengerut karena pusing.

"Kalau kau tidak mendapatkannya aku akan mengajakmu ketika pengusaha itu mau memenggal kepalaku. Kita akan mati dan masuk neraka bersama. Bagaimana?" tidak usah ditanyakan lagi,Dahae tentu terlalu mencintai kehidupannya. Ia masih ingin hidup dan menikmati keindahan dunia.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan mencarikannya untukmu.." ucap Dahae. Bos Dahae tertawa puas lalu menutup telepon.

Dahae menghela napas berat,sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berhenti dari perkerjaannya menjadi pekerja seks komersial. Tapi tentu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Buktinya baru tiga hari ia tidak menunjukkan batang hidung,nyawanya sudah terancam.

* * *

Malam itu Luhan berjalan dengan gontai ,masih memakai kemeja putih dan celana katun hitam yang ia pakai untuk bekerja. Ia tidak mengharapkan dirinya pulang dengan tangan kosong seperti sekarang. Ia kira ia bisa meminjam uang atau meminta gajinya lebih awal,tapi ia tidak mendapat keduanya. Yang ia dapat hanyalah omelan dari sang bos.

"Dahae-ssi.." sapanya Masih berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun tubuhnya sudah lelah bukan main. Sementara Dahae masih mematung dan memperhatikan Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Luhan terlihat begitu .. Yeah, lumayan tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam serta rambut pirang yang acak-acakan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak Dahae.

"Ah Luhan-ssi! Kau terlihat muram! Ada apa?" ucapnya lembut. Terlalu lembut untuk seorang Dahae yang biasanya angkuh didepan Luhan.

"Ah uhm tidak ada apa-apa.." ucap Luhan menenangkan.

"Oh Ayolah!Kau tetanggaku! Sekaligus orang yang menempati rumahku! Aku tentu khawatir jika melihatmu seperti ini! Ayo berceritalah padaku!" bujuk Dahae. Luhan merasa tersentuh dengan sikap Dahae yang perhatian padanya. Ternyata Dahae mempunyai sisi peduli dan baik juga.

"Sebenarnya,aku gagal mendapatkan uang pinjaman dari tempatku bekerja." Aku Luhan dengan lemas. Bahunya merosot dan kepalanya tertunduk sedih.

"Aww Luhan,jangan sedih seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?!Biar aku yang traktir!" usul Dahae. Luhan sebenarnya ingin menolak karena tidak enak sudah sering merepotkan Dahae. Tapi perutnya juga sudah bergemuruh menagih makanan. Dengan malu-malu Luhan mengangguk.

"Ok! Kalau begitu Ayo kita makan di kedai ujung jalan! Aku akan mengambil Ziyu dikamarku dulu.."

Dahae menutup kamarnya rapat setelah itu menelepon seseorang dari ponselnya.

"Bos?Ya,aku mendapatkannya. Jemput kami dikedai makan dekat rumahku setengah jam lagi. Kau ingat tempat itu kan? Baiklah,sampai jumpa!" Dahae menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum puas. Setidaknya kepalanya dan kepala sang boss akan tetap utuh dan menyatu ditubuhnya malam ini.

* * *

Luhan meneguk soju dari gelas kedelapannya. Kepalanya sudah terasa ringan dan pusing. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia mengoceh tidak jelas. Dahae yang sedang menggendong Ziyu terus saja menuangkan gelas Soju untuk Luhan. Dan berharap Luhan tidak sadarkan diri secepatnya.

"Kau tahu Dahae?! Aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Sehunku. Dulu aku mencintainya. Hari inipun aku mencintainya. Aku tetap mecintainya. Dan aku akan terus mencintainya.." ucap Luhan ngawur. Ia tertawa sebelum akhirnya kepalanya ambruk diatas meja.

Tidak berapa lama sebuah Mobil hitam berhenti didepan kedai makan yang Luhan dan Dahae kunjungi. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan jas rapi keluar dari Mobil. Puntung rokoknya yang sudah mengecil ia buang begitu saja sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan dengan ditemani asistennya. Dahae tercengang melihat sosok pria itu. Dahae memprediksi usia pria itu sekitar 30an. Ia sungguh tampan dengan aura mengancam yang dingin menyelubunginya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang mafia muda di manga-manga jepang.

"Apa kau Dahae?" tanya pria itu. Dahae meneguk salivanya dan mengangguk.

"Apa ini pelayanku malam ini?" Dahae mengangguk lagi. Pria itu menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur . Wajahnya yang polos membuat Pria itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Sempurna. Ia tepat seperti apa yang kuharapkan. Well walaupun aku tidak menyangka ia akan mabuk seperti ini, tapi aku masih bisa menerimanya."

"Bawa dia." Perintah Pria itu pada sang asisten yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sang asisten patuh dan membopong Luhan menuju mobil.

"Ini bayaran untukmu." Ucapnya singkat sambil menyodorkan setumpuk uang pada Dahae. Pria itupun pergi meninggalkan Dahae yang sedang memegang setumpuk uang itu dengan takjub.

* * *

Luhan terbangun ketika ia merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan,bulu matanya mengerjap perlahan. Luhan meringis ketika ia merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Seberapa banyak Soju yang ia minum hingga ia mabuk seperti ini?

Luhan merasakan tubuh seseorang duduk disampingnya. Ia juga merasakan tangan seseorang membelai pipinya lembut.

"Sehun?" panggilnya pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Luhan membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu.." ucapnya sambil menangkup tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya. Sehun hanya tertawa lalu memajukkan wajahnya menuju Luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata dan merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman itu begitu lembut,seperti ciuman mereka biasanya. Namun ciuman itu mengganas seraya tubuh Sehun yang menindihnya.

Luhan memberontak saat Sehun mulai mengigit bibirnya dan membuatnya kekurangan oksigen. Dengan susah payah ia mendorong tubuh itu dan memandang wajah seseorang yang berada diatasnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanyanya takut.

"Mana Sehun?" tanyanya lagi.

Pria itu tertawa.

"Sehun siapa sayang?Hanya ada kita berdua disini.." ucap pria itu lalu kembali mencium Luhan. Luhan berteriak meminta tolong dan memberontak. Akhirnya Luhan berhasil mendorong pria itu. Dengan panik ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Tangannya ayng gemetar mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya dan menelepon Sehun. Setelah nada sambung terdengar beberapa saat Sehun akhirnya mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Sehun. Hati Luhan mencelos mendengar suara Sehun. Rindu mulai menyeruak memenuhi hati Luhan.

"Sehun..." ucap Luhan Lirih. Matanya terpejam takut,tangannya masih gemetar dan dingin.

"Lu?Ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Jantung Luhan yang berpacu tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan rasa lega hanya mendengar suara Sehun yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Sehun.." Ucap Luhan lagi. Luhan mulai menangis.

Ia melonjak kaget saat mendengar ketukkan keras dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Membuatnya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya hingga berantakkan.

"Ya! Buka pintunya!" Teriak pria itu keras sambil menggedor pintu kamar Mandi lebih keras.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendobrak pintu ini hah?!" ancam pria itu. Dan dalam beberapa detik pintu kamar mandi hotel itu terbuka dengan knop yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dada telanjang pria itu naik-turun,dan napasnya memacu. Pria itu lalu menarik Luhan dengan kasar lalu membantingnya ketempat tidur dan menindih tubuh Luhan. Luhan kembali meronta tapi tubuh Pria itu terlalu kuat. Tangisannya pecah,dan suara Luhan sudah hampir habis akibat ia terus berteriak. Dan malam itu malam yang paling mengerikan untuk Luhan. Karena pertama kalinya tubuhnya menyatu dengan laki-laki selain Sehun. Dan tanpa cinta.

* * *

Luhan terduduk lemas dikasur besar itu, Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ah! Malam yang menyenangkan bukankah begitu sayang?" tanya pria itu sambil memakai kemejanya kembali. Luhan tidak bergeming. Ia masih duduk memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Pria itu hanya menyeringai puas melihat Luhan yang masih bertelanjang bulat. Setelah selesai memakai bajunya kembali pria itu mengambil setumpuk uang dari tas kantornya lalu melemparnya ke tubuh Luhan.

"Itu bayaran untukmu . Aku harus pergi. Dan percayalah,ini tidak akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita sayang." Pria itu lalu keluar dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis dengan pilu.

Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Padahal jarak hotel dengan rumahnya begitu jauh tapi Luhan tetap berjalan. Ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan,menatap kosong jalanan yang ia telusuri sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian malam itu. Pergelangannya terluka akibat percobaan bunuh diri yang ia lakukan tadi di hotel. Tapi sebelum pisau tajam memutus nadinya, wajah polos Ziyu yang tertidur polos terbesit diotaknya. Jika ia mati siapa yang akan mengurus Ziyu?

"Oh?Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Dahae saat ia membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ia merasa begitu kesal dan terkhianati.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Dahae tak mau kalah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu jelas apa maksud dari perkataan Luhan. Luhan tertawa getir,percuma saja ia menyalahkan Dahae. Dahae itu licik,ia akan melakukan segala cara agar ia terlepas dari tuduhan dan pada akhirnya Luhan menjadi pihak yang salah.

"Sudahlah. Dimana Ziyu?"

Dahae mendecak sebal sambil bergumam "Sudah bagus kubantu mendapat uang, Brengsek.." lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan Ziyu kepada Luhan.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah mengurusnya. Dan Maaf telah merepotkan." Ucap Luhan lalu pergi dari rumah Dahae. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya dirumah Dahae dan meminta bantuan dari wanita berbisa itu.

Untung bagi Luhan karena Pria itu tidak menemuinya lagi. Luhan menggunakan uang yang diberikan pria itu untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan hidupnya. Sebenarnya jika tidak terpaksa ia tidak akan memakainya,tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ziyu kelaparan. Berbulan-bulan berlalu dan hidup Luhan kembali normal. Walaupun sering kali mimpi buruk malam itu menghantuinya.

Luhan masih bekerja direstoran seperti biasa. Dan tentu saja ia masih menunggu Sehun untuk pulang.

Ia pernah melihat Sehun di TV. Sehun menjadi penari pendamping artis ternama BoA. Luhan tersenyum girang saat melihat Sehun menari dengan lincah dilayar TV. Ia lebih tampan dan tariannya begitu keren. Luhan bangga dengan Sehun karena akhirnya Sehun menggapai Mimpinya. Yang otomatis menjadi Mimpi Luhan juga.

Satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Ziyu yang pertama, Pria itu datang lagi menemui Luhan direstoran tempatnya bekerja. Dengan gemetar Luhan memegang tongkat pelnya erat. Pria itu lalu memaksa Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Luhan tentu saja melawan,dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayun-ngayunkan tongkat pelnya. Tapi pria itu berhasil mengambilnya dan melemparnya sembarang. Ia lalu berhasil untuk menarik Luhan masuk ke mobilnya.

Luhan duduk terpekur didalam mobil. Kepalanya menunduk berusaha menghindari tatapan Pria yang ada disebelahnya. Pria itu mulai membelai paha Luhan lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil . Tepat saat pria itu akan mencium Luhan ponselnya berdering. Pria itu mengumpat kesal lalu mengangkat teleponnya. Luhan sangat bersyukur karena tuhan masih menyelamatkannya dari makhluk buas ini.

"Ah Maaf sayang kita tidak bisa bermain malam ini." Ucap Pria itu sambil membelai pipi Luhan.

"Aku harus membereskan pekerjaanku dulu. Jadi sekarang,Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." Mobilpun melaju dan tanpa Luhan tunjukkan arahnya sang supir sudah tahu kemana arah rumah Luhan. Luhan tidak aneh karena tentu saja ia tahu Dahae memberitahu pria keparat ini semua tempat yang Luhan sering kunjungi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya sayang. Kita akan bersenang-senang dan melanjutkan permainan kita nanti." Ucap Pria itu sambil menyeringai. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan kasar.

Setelah Pria itu pulang Luhan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan rapat. Ia lalu mengelap dan menyeka mulutnya dengan kasar,berharap bekas bibir yang tadi menciumnya terhapus dari bibirnya yang seharusnya hanya milik Sehun seorang.

Luhan melonjak kaget saat mendengar pintunya yang diketuk bertubi-tubi. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintunya.

Luhan tercengang ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sehun?" Ucap Luhan. Hatinya senang bukan main saat melihat suaminya yang ia rindukan.

Akhirnya Sehunnnya pulang.

Tapi ia menahan hasratnya untuk merengkuh Sehun saat ia melihat ada yang janggal dengan Sehun. Matanya yang tajam menusuk Luhan,hingga membuatnya takut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sehun saat melihat napas Sehun yang memburu dan eksperinya yang galak.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini pada Ziyu.." ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan boneka Bambi dari ransel yang ia sandang.

"Dan juga menyatakan bahwa aku ingin bercerai.."

Luhan tertegun. Hatinya terasa sakit bukan main. Bercerai? Kenapa?Apa salahnya?

Pikiran Luhan berkecamuk dan ia mendapati Sehun sudah berjalan cepat pergi dari rumahnya. Dan Dengan otomatis ia mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun!" panggilnya.

"Sehun!Ja-jangan pergi!" Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kakinya yang mengejar Sehun sudah terasa lemas. Akhirnya ia berhenti mengejar Sehun. Dan Akhirnya ia berhenti menunggu dan mempercayai Sehun.

* * *

Setelah ditinggal Sehun pergi,Luhan akhirnya berusaha menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa. Ia tahu hidupnya bukan sebuah drama yang tiba-tiba menjadi bahagia setelah kesedihan yang bertubi-tubi menimpa dirinya tanpa ia melakukan apapun. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjuang hidup dengan kaki dan tangannya sendiri.

Dan tentu saja Pria yang menggunakan tubuhnya dulu tidak begitu saja melepasnya. Ia sering kali datang kerumah Luhan. Saat Luhan mendengar mesin mobil yang menyala terpakir didepan rumahnya dengan cepat Luhan akan mematikan lampu lalu membawa Ziyu kekamar. Tak jarang pria itu menggedor-gedor kasar pintu rumahnya dan mengancam akan menerobos masuk ke rumah. Jika sudah seperti itu,Luhan hanya bisa menangis dalam takut. Dengan gemetar memeluk Ziyu. Dan sesekali,entah karena kebiasaan atau memang berharap Sehun datang ia akan memanggil manggil nama Sehun.

Pria itu tidak pernah menerobos masuk, ia akan pergi dan kembali kapan saja tanpa Luhan duga. Dan Luhan akan melakukan hal yang sama, bersembunyi didalam kamar bersama Ziyu dalam dekapannya.

Luhan saat itu sedang bekerja direstoran ketika seorang laki-laki kecil bermata bulat menjadi pelanggan yang dilayani olehnya.

"Namamu Luhan?" tanya Pria berambut hitam itu sambil mengecek name tag Luhan.

"Ya namaku Luhan tuan." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung kedaerah bucheon."

"Oh benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku butuh seseorang untuk memanduku berjalan-jalan disekitar bucheon. Tentu saja seseorang yang mengenal baik daerah Bucheon. Kau pasti mengenal baik daerah ini bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan masih tersenyum pada Kyungso.

"Apa kau mau mengantarku untuk berjalan-jalan?" Tawar Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa walaupun Luhan baru bertemu Kyungsoo ia menyetujui begitu saja permintaan Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan.

Dan Luhan tidak salah menerima permintaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah seorang penulis novel misteri ,ia mengangkat misteri daerah Bucheon untuk novel terbarunya. Walaupun agak pendiam tapi Kyungsoo orang yang baik. Malah menurut Luhan Kyungsoo orang yang terlampau baik.

"Menjadi asistenmu? Pindah Ke Seoul?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati hodeok ditangannya. Luhan masih menganga tak percaya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Siapa yang akan percaya saat Pria yang baru kau temui selama beberapa jam menawarkan pekerjaan yang bagus dengan mudah.

"Iya,nanti aku akan memberikanmu sebuah apartemen untuk hidup di Seoul.." bibir Luhan yang terbuka makin terbuka lebar. Sebenarnya apa maksud Kyungsoo menawarkannya hal-hal yang bagus? Apa Kyungsoo menyukainya?

"Aku memberikanmu apartemen karena tidak mungkin kau mau tinggal bersamaku dan juga kekasihku. Kau tidak akan menyukainya.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Oh Luhan begitu malu karena dengan Percaya dirinya mengira Kyungsoo menyukainya. Ayolah Luhan mungkin Kyungsoo memang dasarnya adalah orang yang baik. Kenapa kau berpikir macam-macam?

Akhirnya Luhan dengan senang hati menyetujui tawaran Kyungsoo. Dan esoknya ia dan Ziyu meninggalkan Bucheon. Meninggalkan hidup mereka yang kelam untuk memulai hidup yang baru.

Hidup Luhan di Seoul tentu saja lebih baik dari hidupnya di Bucheon. Ia menempati sebuah apartemen yang terbilang mewah. Dan Kyungsoo menggajinya dengan jumlah yang lumayan. Pekerjaannya menjadi asisten Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu berat. Menemani Kyungsoo menulis dan menonton saat kyungsoo sudah lelah menulis atau sekedar mendengar curhatan Kyungsoo tentang Jongin,kekasihnya yang kekanakkan tentu bukan pekerjaan sulit bukan? Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menggajinya dengan jumlah banyak. Kyungsoo juga terus mengingatkan Luhan untuk menabung agar bisa membangun Kafe sesuai dengan impiannya selama ini. Walaupun Luhan bingung kenapa Kyungsoo tahu impian kecilnya itu (karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah cerita) ia tetap menurut dan menabung separuh gajinya di bank. Ziyu juga tumbuh dengan baik,dan Sehat. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Kadang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ziyu kecil membuat Luhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Saat umur Ziyu menginjak usia 3 tahun. Ziyu mulai menanyakan keberadaan Appanya yang lain. Ia tahu ia mempunyai dua Ayah dan ia bingung kenapa ia tak pernah melihat ayahnya yang lain.

"Appamu sedang mengejar mimpinya Ziyu. Suatu saat ia akan kembali sambil membawa mimpinya untuk kita." Ucap Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya tentang Sehun.

Saat tabungan Luhan cukup ia akhirnya membangun Kafe impiannya. Kyungsoo juga membantu dan ikut berinvestasi untuk Kafe tersebut. Saat Kafe Luhan dibuka untuk pertama kali,pelanggannya terbilang banyak. Ia begitu berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo karena selama ini sudah membantunya.

Ia juga sangat bersyukur karena dengan tidak sengaja Bertemu Kyungsoo dulu.

Well,sebenarnya pertemuan mereka tidak sepenuhnya tidak disengaja.

Karena Saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang mengobrol disudut dekat jendela kafe. Seseorang mengawasi mereka dari mobil yang terparkir diseberang kafe Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum puas ketika melihat Luhan akhirnya bisa tertawa bahagia bersama Kyungsoo,sahabatnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Hai readers author membawa side story'nya chapter 4 untuk kalian!

Bagaimana bagaimana?Hihihihi

Semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan yang selama ini bergerilya(?) dipikiran kalian

dan semoga juga menimbulkan pertanyaan baru AHAHHAHAHHA /ketawa jahat/

oh ya Author membuat sedikit penjelasan dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sering terlontar dari kalian :)

Silahkan cek linknya di summary FF ini atau di profil author~

Oke deh segitu aja! Semoga puas dengan chapter ini dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 5

_Sometimes, people doesn't appreciate happiness until they have lost it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
**

Jam didinding menunjuk pukul lima dini hari,namun Sehun masih terjaga. Ia duduk bersila disisi Luhan yang masih tertidur. Setiap 10 menit,ia akan mengganti air kompres Luhan,dan menempelkan handuk basahnya lagi didahi mulus Luhan. Terkadang ia akan mendesah sedih,ketika melihat sosok Luhan yang begitu kurus. Pipi Luhan yang tirus membuat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin terlihat. Luhan terlihat begitu rapuh.

Sehun tentu khawatir melihat kondisi Luhan seperti ini. Dari dulu ia selalu menjaga kesehatan Luhan. Hal yang paling membuat Sehun takut adalah ketika Luhan sakit. Saat Luhan kekurangan gizi ketika ia hamil dulu, Sehun membelikan apapun yang Luhan mau ,menyuapinya dengan makanan yang bergizi walaupun dirinya tidak ikut makan.

Sehun lebih baik kelaparan daripada melihat Luhan yang kelaparan.

Sehun lebih baik sakit daripada Luhan yang harus sakit.

Sehun dengan pelan turun dari ranjang lalu pergi ke dapur. Ia berencana untuk membuat sarapan sebelum ia pergi. Sehun sedang membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan ketika pintu kamar Haowen dan Ziyu terbuka. Haowen menghampirinya menuju dapur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk.

"Oh? Haowen kenapa sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun saat melihat keberadaan Haowen didapur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.." jawabnya pelan. Haowen benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman,karena Ziyu tidur bersamanya di ranjang barunya yang sempit. Tadi malam Haowen mengajak Ziyu untuk tidur saat ia melihat Luhan sudah mulai tenang dipelukkan Sehun. Ziyu yang mengkerut takut memaksanya untuk tidur bersama,dan tentu saja Haowen tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan adiknya. Maka dari itu Ziyu tertidur disamping Haowen,memeluk hyungnya erat hingga ia tertidur dan meninggalkan Haowen dengan posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman. Tapi Haowen tidak peduli kalau ia tidak bisa tidur,yang penting adik kecilnya bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Nah selesai!" Seru Sehun sambil melap keringat di dahinya.

"Haowen,ini bubur untuk Baba. Kalau Baba sudah bangun berikan ini untuknya ya?" Pinta Sehun sambil menaruh semangkok bubur dimeja makan. Haowen mengangguk mengerti sambil menatap bubur didepannya.

"Dan ini bubur untuk Ziyu dan Haowen!" seru Sehun sambil menyodorkan dua mangkuk bubur yang lain kehadapan Haowen.

"Appa,pergi dulu ya? Oh ya jangan lupa saat kau mengantarkannya kau harus tersenyum dengan riang agar Baba senang arra?" Lagi-lagi haowen mengangguk,walaupun akan terasa aneh untuknya bersikap ceria dan riang tapi untuk Baba ia akan melakukannya.

"Nah! Kalau begitu appa berangkat dulu ya. Kalau ada masalah telepon saja ponsel appa!" lanjut Sehun sambil mengacak pelan rambut Haowen.

Sebelum pergi,ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek keadaan Luhan dikamar. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun menghela napas lega saat melihat Luhan masih tertidur dengan tenang ditempat tidurnya. Perlahan Sehun mendekat dan berlutut disamping Luhan.

"Lu,aku pergi dulu ya? Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan membayar semua kesalahanku." Ucapnya sambil mencium dahi Luhan. Ia terdiam sesaat sambil menatap wajah Luhan. Entah,apakah ia masih pantas mengatakannya atau tidak. Setelah semua perlakuannya terhadap Luhan apakah kata-kata itu masih terdengar tulus meluncur dari bibirnya?

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

Tapi ia tetap mengatakannya. Percaya atau tidak tapi rasa itu memang masih ada untuk Luhan. Rasa itu selalu ada untuk Luhan. Jika Maaf tidak cukup ,mungkin kata Cinta cukup untuk menghapuskan kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada Luhan selama ini.

* * *

Sehun sudah pulang ketika Luhan terbangun. Kepala Luhan terasa berat saat ia mencoba bangun. Dan pinggangnya terasa lebih sakit ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Baba selamat pagi,ini sarapan untukmu!" ucap Haowen terlampau antusias sambil membawa senampan bubur ditangannya. Sehun menyuruh Haowen untuk membawa bubur buatannya jika Luhan sudah bangun,ia juga berpesan agar Haowen terlihat riang untuk menyenangkan hati Luhan. Dan benar saja cara itu ampuh membuat Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.  
Saat Luhan mencoba bangun kepalanya terasa pening dan ia merasa mual. Tanpa sempat berlari kekamar mandi tubuhnya sudah ambruk dan Luhan jatuh pingsan. Haowen yang melihat itu langsung menaruh nampan dimeja dan berteriak panik. Ziyu yang mendengar teriakkan itu langsung berlari kekamar dan menangis ketika melihat Luhan terbaring dilantai.

"Babaa!" teriak Ziyu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh babanya. Haowen yang melihat Ziyu menangis lansung menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ia harus kuat untuk Ziyu dan baba. Sebagai anak tertua ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong baba. Haowen langsung mencari ponsel babanya di nakas. Ia lalu mencari nama Sehun dikontak ponsel Luhan dan saat ia menemukannya,ia langsung menghubungi ponsel Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo?" air mata Haowen mengalir lagi saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Appa...A-Appa.." panggilnya dengan lirih. Sementara hati Sehun mencelos saat mendengar suara Haowen memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Appa..'.

"Ada apa baby? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun panik.

"Baba pingsan.. Appa cepat kembali.."

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan apartemen Luhan,Sehun langsung menancap gas mobilnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Ia butuh penjelasan tentang pria mobil hitam itu,dan ia yakin ia bisa mendapatkannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun. Tidak tahukah kau jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis saat membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang.." ucap Sehun memelas. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sebal karena tidurnya terganggu,tapi melihat Sehun memelas seperti ini ia jadi tidak tega. Well,sebesar apapun rasa bencinya terhadap Sehun,tetap saja Sehun adalah temannya.

"Masuk.." Ucapnya singkat sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebar. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu masuk kerumah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi,ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil duduk menyilangkan kaki diseberang Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu semuanya?" ucap Sehun berbalik tanya.

"Masa lalu Luhan. Apa kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi,saat membaca ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung.

"Tentu saja. Aku sahabatnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Adakah masa lalunya yang lupa kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku menceritakan semua masa lalu Luhan padamu?Memangnya kau siapa?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa sinis.

"Hey! Bukankah itu alasan kau menjadi teman Luhan? Agar kau bisa mengawasinya untukku dan menceritakan semua hal tentangnya padaku!" Sentak Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Ia mulai kesal melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang sinis terhadapnya.

"Oh! Itu dulu! Sebelum aku tahu betapa brengseknya dirimu!" Nada suara Kyungsoo meninggi. Matanya yang bulat memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau memang menyuruhku untuk mendekati Luhan agar kau tetap bisa mengawasi keadaannya. Tapi setelah aku tahu seberapa buruk kau memperlakukan Luhan,Aku menyesal telah membodohi Luhan dan membantumu!" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ya benar,memang ia yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekati Luhan. Semua gaji,apartemen,investasi yang diterima Luhan dari Kyungsoo sebenarnya diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Kau kira aku sengaja memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu Kyungsoo? Kau kira Aku sejahat itu meninggalkan begitu saja orang yang kucintai?!" teriak Sehun marah. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia begitu kesal dan sedih. Sehun mengakui kalau ia memang salah telah meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Tapi Kenapa Orang-orang tidak menyadari ,bahwa ia juga tersakiti?

Malam itu saat ia melihat Luhan berciuman dengan orang lain hatinya bagai diiris pisau,ia sulit bernapas dan merasakan lehernya tercekik. Tidakkah mereka tahu rasanya melihat bibir yang harusnya hanya menjadi milikmu dicium oleh orang lain? Sehun juga sadar seharusnya ia memarahi Luhan saat itu juga daripada harus pergi tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Setidaknya Luhan akan menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya pada Sehun dan mungkin saja kesalah pahaman Sehun akan terhapus. Tapi kala itu rasa takut meliputi dirinya. Bagaimana jika jawaban Luhan membuat hatinya lebih sakit? Bagaimana jika Luhan menjawab bahwa pria itu adalah pengganti dirinya?

"Kau benar-benar pria brengsek tak berotak." cela Kyungsoo. Matanya yang bulat memandang Sehun tidak percaya.

"Ya ya Kyungsoo. Aku memang pria brengsek. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi maukah kau menolong pria bodoh ini untuk memperbaiki semuanya?" mohon Sehun.

Seberapapun menyeramkannya Kyungsoo, ia tetap pria yang baik. Hatinya luluh melihat Sehun yang memohon dengan sedih pada dirinya. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Sehun masih mencintai Luhan. Tapi Sehun masih tersesat antara Cinta dan egonya sendiri.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Pria yang memperkosa Luhan. Apa Luhan pernah menceritakan sosok pria itu padamu?"

Ya,Luhan pernah menceritakan masalah itu. Ketika Luhan bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Ia tak henti-hentinya menangis dan yang Kyungsoo bisa hanyalah memeluk sahabatnya itu erat dan ikut menangis. Mengetahui itu semua membuat Kyungsoo marah pada Sehun. Luhan saat itu sedang membutuhkan Sehun. Tapi Dengan bodohnya Sehun meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Dan semenjak itu, setiap melihat Sehun,Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencekiknya.

"Iya,Luhan pernah menceritakannya padaku. Luhan bilang kejadian itu direncanakan oleh tetangga rumah kalian di Bucheon. Gahae,Dahae.. Aku lupa namanya."

"Dahae?!" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Oh ia ingin sekali membunuh wanita itu sekarang juga. Padahal Wanita itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan. Tapi ia malah mencelakai Luhan. Amarah Sehun sudah bergejolak dalam perutnya. Keheningan yang begitu mencekik tiba-tiba terpecah saat ponsel Sehun berdering. Ia buru-buru mengangkat teleponnya ketika melihat nama Luhan muncul dilayarnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Appa...A-Appa.."

_Ini suara Haowen._

Hati Sehun mencelos saat mendengar Haowen menangis.

Anak yang membencinya,memanggil dirinya appa.

Anaknya yang tangguh,menangis.

"Ada apa baby? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun panik.

"Baba pingsan.. Appa cepat kembali.."

Seketika itu juga tubuh Sehun membeku. Matanya yang tajam membulat. Ia tercekat tak percaya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Luhan pingsan.. A-aku harus segera kesana hyung!" ucapnya lalu bergegas berlari keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Sehun menancap gas mobilnya dengan cepat. Tidak peduli seberapa bahaya risiko yang akan diterimanya asalkan ia bisa sampai diapartemen Luhan dengan cepat. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di Lobi dan langsung berlari menuju apartemen Luhan. Ia tidak memperdulikan mesin mobilnya yang masih menyala dan _bellboy_ yang meneriakki dirinya. Ia menapaki dua anak tangga sekaligus hingga sampai kelantai tiga. Ia masuk kekamar Luhan dengan terengah-engah. Luhan masih terbaring dilantai. Ziyu masih menangis disampingnya sementara Haowen menjadikan paha kecilnya sebagai alas kepala Luhan.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun lemah. Luhan membuka matanya sedikit,bibirnya yang pucat mencoba untuk memanggil nama Sehun.

"Sayang.." Panggil Sehun sambil membelai pipi Luhan.

"Ayo kita bawa baba ke rumah sakit.." Sehun menggendong Luhan sementara Haowen memegang tangan adiknya erat.

"Baba akan baik-baik saja kan hyung?" tanya Ziyu sambil terisak. Haowen meremas tangan Ziyu yang mengait dengan tangannya.

"Ya,Karena ada Appa, Baba pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Haowen menenangkan. Ia lalu menarik Ziyu untuk berjalan lebih cepat dibelakang Sehun yang sedang menggendong Luhan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Sehun dengan cemas berjalan mondar-mandir dilorong rumah sakit. Menggigiti kuku jarinya dan sesekali menatap pintu ruang UGD didepannya.

"Sehun-ah.. Tenanglah.." ucap Hyemi yang sedang duduk sambil memangku Ziyu yang sedang tertidur.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau dia masih berada didalam sana Hyemi?!" teriak Sehun galak.

"Fuck! Sudah berjam-jam dokter-dokter itu memeriksanya?! Kenapa belum selesai juga?!" protes Sehun. Hyemi hanya diam,tidak berani menjawab atau berbicara kepada Sehun yang sedang terserang rasa panik.

Seorang dokter keluar dari pintu UGD dan dengan cepat Sehun menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?Apa Luhan sudah siuman?"

"Belum,ia masih kritis. Ginjalnya sudah rusak tuan,ia membutuhkan donor ginjal secepatnya.."

Sehun tercengang mendengar jawaban dari dokter didepannya.

"Ginjalnya rusak?Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya perlahan. Setahunya Luhan hanya demam kemarin,kenapa sekarang dokter bilang ginjalnya rusak?

"Ah apa ia tidak pernah memberitahumu?Ia mengidap gagal ginjal tuan. Dan kedua belah ginjalnya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

Sehun masih tertegun dan memandangi dokter itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gagal ginjal? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah memberitahunya?

"Kita harus mendapatkan donor Ginjal secepatnya. Ia harus segera melakukan transplantasi Ginjal."

"Ambil ginjalku.." jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

"Apakah kau saudara kandungnya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Bukan. Aku suaminya. Bisakah aku mendonorkan ginjalku?" tanya Sehun lagi,mengabaikan tatapan heran dari sang dokter.

"Tentu bisa. Tapi Anda harus menjalankan tes dahulu untuk melihat kecocokkan ginjal anda dengan tuan Luhan."

"Ya tes aku sekarang juga." Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menyetujuinya. Sang dokter mengajak Sehun untuk menjalani proses tes ginjal. Ia mengajak Sehun menuju ruangannya untuk mengisi sebuah formulir sebelum tes dilakukan.

"Sehun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Hyemi sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"Mendonorkan ginjalku pada Luhan. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Se-setidaknya kau harus berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak Sehun!" ucap Hyemi panik,tangannya masih erat memegangi lengan Sehun. Apa Sehun gila? Ia pikir mendonorkan ginjal seperti memberikan sekeping kue kering kepada teman? Bisa saja hal ini membahayakan nyawa Sehun.

"Aku tidak perlu berpikir untuk melakukan ini. Ini sudah keharusanku. Melindungi Luhan adalah kewajibanku.." ucap Sehun mantap. Hyemi tertegun dengan ucapan Sehun. Dan akhirnya dengan perlahan Hyemi melepas genggamanya dari lengan Sehun.

Karena sekeras apapun Hyemi memohon. Sehun akan tetap memilih Luhan.

.

.

Hyemi menunggu dengan gelisah didepan ruang tes. Kyungsoo,Jongin,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah datang sejak beberapa menit lalu dan mereka tidak kalah gelisah dibanding Hyemi.

Haowen duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Tangannya terkepal erat memegang ujung bajunya. Ia takut kehilangan baba Luhan. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi ayah yang (katanya) dijodohkan olehnya itu. Bukankah di film sepasang kekasih yang berjodoh akan hidup bersama selamanya? Luhan adalah ayah yang dijodohkan olehnya dan Mereka baru dipertemukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi tidak mungkin kan tuhan akan mengambil babanya itu? Karena mereka belum sempat hidup bahagia selamanya. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi,mereka belum sempat hidup berbahagia bersama Ziyu dan Sehun appa untuk selamanya. Baba Luhan belum mendengar kata cinta yang diucapkan Sehun appa tadi pagi karena ia masih tertidur. Jadi Haowen berharap baba Luhan akan sembuh dan mendengar lagi Sehun appa mengatakan '_Aku Mencintaimu Luhan..' _ seperti yang didengar Haowen tadi pagi.

Kelima orang dewasa itu bangkit bersamaan ketika dokter yang mengetes Sehun keluar dari ruang prakteknya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya dok?" tanya Baekhyun dengan resah, "Apakah Hasilnya positif?Apa mereka cocok?" Chanyeol memegang erat bahu Baekhyun,menyuruhnya untuk lebih tenang.

Dokter itu tersenyum kecil, "Ya. Beruntung sekali,ginjal mereka cocok."

"Bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar spontan dari bibir Hyemi yang dihadiahi pandangan tajam dari keempat teman dekat Luhan dan sehun.

"Well,bukankah tuan Sehun bilang mereka sudah menikah? Sepertinya mereka memang pasangan yang diciptakan dari surga, yang dengan ajaib saling mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain. Banyak kasus seperti ini. Dan biasanya para dokter memanggil mereka dengan sebutan jodoh dari surga.." jelas Dokter itu sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan transplantasi ginjal untuk pasangan Oh."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengenggam Haowen langsung mengikuti sang dokter menuju ICU dimana Luhan berada. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong Ziyu lebih memilih untuk mengurus administrasi operasi yang akan dilakukan Luhan dan Sehun malam ini.

Hyemi masih tertegun didepan ruang praktek sang dokter. Perkataan sang dokter masih terngiang jelas di pikirannya. Jika Sehun dan Luhan memang Jodoh dari surga. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia menyerah? Haruskah ia melepas Sehun untuk Luhan? Hyemi tentu saja menyadari bahwa Sehun masih mencintai Luhan. Selama tiga tahun ia hidup dengan Sehun, Sehun tidak pernah menatap dirinya seperti ia menatap Luhan. Hyemi mengingat jelas bagaimana Sehun menatap Luhan saat malam natal beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun begitu terpesona pada Luhan. Tatapannya begitu hangat dan penuh cinta. Hyemi juga baru tahu bahwa headset baru kesayangan Sehun adalah pemberian dari Luhan. Setiap berangkat kerja Sehun akan memakai headset itu,menyenandungkan lagu yang terputar dari mp3nya.

"Sehun?" panggil Hyemi pelan saat ia memutuskan untuk masuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Hai.." ucap Sehun dengan senyum dibibirnya. Sehun sudah memakai baju operasinya dan sebuah infus sudah terpasang dilengannya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Baik.." Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar, "Sangat baik.."

Mengetahui dirinya mempunyai ginjal yang cocok untuk Luhan dan menguping sedikit perkataan dokter tentang dirinya dan Luhan yang diibaratkan jodoh dari surga oleh sang dokter membuat Sehun bahagia. Dia betul-betul gila,padahal satu ginjalnya akan didonorkan,tapi ia malah tersenyum-senyum seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Oh ia rela kehilangan satu ginjal asalkan jantungnya masih bisa berdetak dengan baik untuk merasakan cintanya pada Luhan.

"Sehun..." panggil Hyemi. Tangannya terulur memegang tangan Sehun.

"Apa?"

'_Apa kau mencintai Luhan?Apakah kau akan bahagia jika hidup bersamanya?'_

Pertanyaan itu tidak keluar dari bibir Hyemi. Pertanyaan itu tersangkut ditenggorokkannya,mencekik saluran napasnya hingga ia merasa sesak.

"Tidak. Aku harap operasinya berhasil dan Luhan bisa sembuh secepatnya..." dan dengan itu pertama kalinya Hyemi melihat senyuman lebar yang begitu tulus dari bibir Sehun.

Pintu ruang praktek terbuka. Dokter yang sudah memakai baju operasi masuk dengan beberapa perawat untuk membawa Sehun.

"Ruang operasi sudah siap! Bagaimana dengan anda tuan Oh?Apakah anda sudah siap?"

Sehun mengangguk. Sebelum ia terlepas dari genggaman Hyemi,ia meremas tangan Hyemi dan memberikan Senyum menenangkan pada Hyemi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja.." ucapnya sebelum ranjang yang ditidurinya didorong oleh beberapa perawat menuju ruang operasi.

.

.

Sehun terus menatap Lampu-lampu panjang disepanjang koridor yang ia lewati. Jantungnya berdebar cepat karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat Luhan lagi setelah beberapa jam tidak bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya itu. Konyol memang,karena baru beberapa jam saja ia tidak melihat Luhan ia sudah mearasa rindu seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

Karena Luhan adalah adiksi tak terkontrol yang terjadi didalam hatinya.

Diruang Operasi,ranjang Sehun diletakkan tidak terlalu jauh dengan ranjang Luhan. Tapi saat ia berusaha mengulurkan tangan,ia tidak bisa menggapai Luhan.

"Suster bisakah kau mendekatkan ranjangku dengannya sebentar?" Pinta Sehun pada perawat yang sedang menyiapkan alat-alat operasinya.

"Kau ingin memegang tangannya?" perawat itu tersenyum menggoda, "Baiklah tapi hanya sebentar saja ya?" Perawat itu meminta temannya untuk membantu menggeser ranjang Sehun hingga mendekati ranjang Luhan. Saat ranjang mereka berdempetan Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Ia berbisik "Kau akan baik-baik saja.." dan "Aku mencintaimu.." berkali-kali sambil Mencium tangan Luhan dengan lembut . Sehun akhirnya digeser menjauh dengan Luhan, ia lalu diberikkan obat Bius. Matanya masih menatap sosok Luhan disebelahnya. Hingga akhirnya matanya terasa berat dan Sehunpun tertidur.

* * *

Operasi selesai setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Sehun dan Luhan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dipindahkan ke dua kamar yang berbeda. Haowen dan Ziyu ikut pulang bersama pasangan KaiSoo ke rumah mereka. Sementara pasangan ChanBaek dan Hyemi memilih untuk menunggu Luhan dan Sehun hingga sadarkan diri.

Sehun terbangun lebih dulu daripada Luhan. Pertama ia membuka mata, ia melihat langit sore yang terpantul dari jendela kamarnya. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berusaha duduk diranjangnya. Ia perlahan beranjak duduk sambil meringis pelan. Perutnya masih terasa perih paska operasi yang ia lakukan.

Hyemi yang mendengar ringisan dari Sehun terlonjak kaget,lalu dengan cekatan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Kembali berbaring kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak.." Hyemi dengan lembut mendorong bahu Sehun hingga kepala Sehun menyentuh bantal lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyemi. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Hyemi mendecak. Dikondisi seperti ini Sehun masih saja mengkhawatirkan Luhan? Harusnya ia mengkhawatirkan kondisinya sendiri.

"Ia belum sadarkan diri." Jawab Hyemi singkat.

"Dimana kamarnya? Aku harus melihatnya.." ucap Sehun sambil berusaha bangun.

"Sehun-ah,setidaknya tunggu dokter untuk memeriksamu. Baru setelah itu aku izinkan kau untuk bertemu Luhan.." Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah,karena sejujurnya tubuhnyapun masih terasa lemah.

"Hai Tuan Oh! Wah kau sudah sadar rupanya?" Canda dokter saat masuk ke kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kondisimu sudah stabil sekarang. Hanya saja jahitan disekitar perutmu belum kering benar. Jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas Sehun-ssi,kau harus ingat sekarang kau hanya punya satu ginjal." Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter sebelum dokter itu meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

"Hyemi-ah,bisakah kau membelikanku makanan?Aku lapar.."

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?" tanya Hyemi sambil mengusap tangan Sehun.

"Bubur telur diseberang rumah sakit. Kedai bubur itu sangat terkenal. Aku penasaran seberapa lezat bubur itu.." hyemi terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tapi ia tetap menurut dan pergi untuk membeli bubur telur yang Sehun inginkan.

Beberapa menit setelah Hyemi pergi,Sehun mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan tertatih ia keluar dari kamar sambil mendorong tiang infus yang tersambung kedalam nadinya. Sehun bertanya dimana kamar Luhan kepada beberapa perawat yang ia kenal. Seorang perawat dengan baik hati mengantar Sehun menuju kamar Luhan yang terletak tidak jauh dari letak kamarnya. Perawat itu meninggalkan Sehun sendiri ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Luhan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka pintunya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria yang tak asing lagi dimatanya duduk disebelah kasur Luhan dengan memakai jubah dokternya yang berwarna putih. Minseok hanya diam sambil menatap Luhan yang masih terbaring diranjang. Sesekali Minseok menyingkirkan Poni Luhan yang menutupi mata Luhan yang masih terpejam.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan rapat, dan jatuh terduduk di bangku yang tersedia dilorong kamar Luhan.

Sehun baru sadar,bahwa selama ini bukan ia yang membuat Luhan tegar dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Melainkan Minseok. Sehun tidak tahu hubungan apa yang dijalani Luhan dan Minseok,tapi terlihat jelas Minseok mencintai Luhan seperti dirinya. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik. Minseok selama ini selalu ada untuk Luhan. Ia disana ketika Ziyu sakit,ia ada disana ketika Ziyu berulang tahun yang ke dua,tiga dan empat. Tidak seperti dirinya,yang dengan tidak tahu diri tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan hidup Luhan yang sudah dengan susah payah ia perbaiki bersama Minseok. Minseok pernah berjanji padanya ia akan membahagiakan Luhan . Janji itu terdengar menyakitkan untuk Sehun,karena seharusnya ia yang melontarkannya. Tapi disisi lain janji itu terdengar meyakinkan dan kukuh dari bibir Minseok .

"Sehun?" panggil Minseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Luhan, "Kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Aku tadi mau masuk,tapi tiba-tiba saja perutku perih.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana kondisi Luhan?"

"Ia baik-baik saja. Setelah ia sadar nanti ia harus menjalani beberapa tes untuk mengetes ada penolakan dari tubuhnya terhadap sistem kekebalan pada organ ginjal yang kau donorkan." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan.."

"Ah Minseok-ssi.." Panggil Sehun.

Minseok berbalik, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Kau.. Berjanji kan akan membuatnya lebih bahagia?" tanya Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya. Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,matanya masih menatap Sehun yang berusaha berdiri dan mendekati Minseok.

"Kau pernah bilang akan memberikan hidup yang lebih baik dan bahagia padanya. Kau serius mengatakan itu kan?" Sehun tersenyum getir, "Kesalahanku padanya tidak akan pernah termaafkan,sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya,hubungan kami tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Jika aku memaksakan diri, ia akan lebih tersakiti dan aku tersiksa. Jadi aku akan melepaskannya untukmu Karena aku percaya kau akan memberikannya kebahagiaan yang selama ini tak bisa kuberikan padanya." Sehun menghela napas,saat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia lalu menatap Minseok yang masih menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kau tahu apa saja hal yang tidak ia sukai?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Ia tidak suka ketinggian,jadi jangan pernah membawa dia kencan diatas menara yang tinggi. Ia tidak bisa memakan Seafood karena ia mempunyai alergi terhadap Sea Food. Badannya akan gatal-gatal dan bercak merah akan memenuhi kulitnya.."

Sehun mengingat pertama kali ia memasakkan sup kepiting untuk Luhan. Malamnya bercak-bercak merah memenuhi tubuh Luhan dan Sehun menggaruki dan mengobati bercak itu hingga larut malam.

"Ia menyukai kartun disney,jadi jangan pernah protes jika ia menyetel koleksi CD disneynya berkali-kali. Ia suka meminum Kopi dipagi hari. Tapi ia tidak suka kopi yang Pahit maka dari itu jangan Lupa menuangkan gula atau susu yang banyak untuknya." Sehun terdiam sebentar,memperhatikan apakah Minseok mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Ia Menyukai es krim vanilla.." Lanjut Sehun, "Tapi jangan belikan terlalu sering karena ia gampang terkena flu. Ia pantas mendapat ciuman setiap jamnya,karena dengan itu ia tahu ia dicintai. Jangan lupa ingatkan betapa indah dirinya karena terkadang ia kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.." Sehun tercekat,ia tidak bisa bertahan dan akhirnya menangis juga. Tangisan Sehun pecah,dan ia menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Minseok menatapnya dengan iba. Mungkin dulu ia berpikir Sehun adalah sesosok pemuda angkuh dan menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang,saat melihat Sehun menangis dengan pilu ia sadar Sehun hanyalah pemuda yang sedang dilanda cinta dan kegundahan. Sehun adalah pemudah yang sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Sehun.."

"Ah Maaf Minseok-ssi,aku malah menangis seperti ini.." ucap Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Kau berjanji Akan mengingat semua yang kukatakan tadi kan?" Ucap Sehun sambil memandangnya lagi dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Kau berjanji kan akan membahagiakan Luhan?"

"Ya Sehun, Aku berjanji.." ucap Minseok sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Terima kasih Minseok-ssi.." Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Ah dan bisakah kau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

Minseok tertawa mendengar permohonan Sehun. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun percaya pada perkataannya dulu jika ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Luhan?

"Tentu saja! Apa menurutmu aku setega itu? Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya dulu,kau tahu?Itu hanya kata-kata yang terlontar dengan spontan ketika aku merasa kesal.." Jelas Minseok sambil menepuk Bahu Sehun.

"Temuilah dia. Ia membutuhkanmu.."

Sehun akhirnya masuk kekamar Luhan,dengan tertatih ia mendekati Luhan dan duduk dikursi yang tadi minseok duduki. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang halus. Mengelus leher hingga tulang selangkanya yang tidak tertutup piyama. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan. Mengaitkan jemari mereka dengan erat.

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?Kenapa kau memilih orang lain?"_

Pertanyaan Luhan hari itu terngiang lagi di otak Sehun.

"_Kau salah. Jika aku bisa memilih semua orang didunia ini untuk hidup bersamaku,aku akan tetap memilihmu.."_

Dan hari itu,ketika Sehun menjawab, ia tidak berbohong. Ia akan tetap memilih Luhan. Ia memang meninggalkannya dulu,tapi bukan berarti ia tidak ingin kembali. Ketika Sehun pergi, berkali-kali hatinya berteriak,menyuruhnya untuk menyerah dan kembali ke rumah. Tapi dengan kondisinya dulu saat menjadi pengangguran,bahkan gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah apa, mungkin ia kembali? Sehun tidak ingin kembali dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan. Ia kepala keluarga,dan ia yang harus menjaga dan menghidupi keluarganya. Kalau ia hanya seorang gelandangan,hal apa yang bisa anaknya banggakan darinya? Maka dari itu ketika ia mulai meniti karir dan berhasil, Kepercayaan dirinya kembali dan ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk kembali kekehidupan Luhan dengan perlahan-lahan. Tapi tentu saja tidak semua hal berjalan semulus yang ia kira. Ia tentu harus mengorbankan salah satu antara perasaanya atau harta yang ia raih. Jika saja ia berpikir egois,ia akan memilih Cintanya pada Luhan dan kembali menjadi orang miskin dan hidup sengsara di Bucheon bersama Luhan dan Ziyu. Tapi ia berpikir realistis. Ia ingin Ziyu dan Luhan hidup dengan layak dan hanya ialah tulang punggung yang bisa mereka andalkan. Maka dari itu,dengan terpaksa Sehun mengorbankan perasaannya. Mengorbankan Perannya sebagai ayah yang bertanggung jawab menjadi pria brengsek yang tidak tahu diri. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun,demi kebahagiaan Luhan dan Ziyu.

"Sayang,Maafkan aku..." Lirihnya sambil Menciumi tangan Luhan yang beraroma vanilla bercampur dengan bau obat dan entah cairan kimia apa yang disuntikkan kedalam tubuhnya.

"Ya,aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Maaf karena aku telah berlaku egois. Aku selalu berpikir tentang kau,bukan tentang kita. Harusnya aku tahu, bahwa yang kau butuhkan bukan aku,tapi kita.." Sehun merebahkan kepalanya dilengan Luhan. Air matanya jatuh,mengalir kelengan Luhan lalu turun membasahi seprai putih yang menutupi ranjang Luhan.

"Aku telah merusaknya. Aku telah merusak pernikahan kita. Maafkan aku.." Lirihnya lagi.

Betapa hancurnya hati Sehun sekarang. Ia ingin menata kembali pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Tapi Luhan benar,cerita mereka sudah berakhir. Tidak ada kata 'Kita' lagi diantara mereka. Karena ia sendiri yang menghancurkan semuanya sejak awal. Sekarang,waktunya ia mendapat balasan. Waktunya ia tersiksa. Waktunya Luhan untuk bahagia selamanya walaupun dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Biarkanlah ia yang tersakiti. Daripada ia yang harus menyakiti.

* * *

Suatu Malam Sehun menceritakan Sebuah dongeng pada Ziyu. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Ziyu,sementara sang anak merebahkan tubuh kecilnya disebelah Sehun. Tangan Sehun melingkar protektif ditubuh sang anak dan dengan lembut ia menceritakan setiap paragraf untuk mengantar anaknya sampai tertidur.

"...'Selesai?' Kata Abilene kesal.

'Ya,' jawab Pallegrina, 'selesai.'

'Tak mungkin.'

'Kenapa?'

'Karena cerita itu berakhir terlalu cepat. Karena tidak ada yang hidup bahagia selamanya,itu sebabnya.'

'Ah,Begitu.' Pallegrina mengangguk. Ia terdiam beebrapa saat. 'Tapi Coba jawab ini: Bagaimana sebuah cerita bisa berakhir bahagia jika tidak ada cinta?' "

Sehun berhenti bercerita ketika mendengar Ziyu menguap didekapannya.

"Aku ngantuk appa.." ucap Ziyu sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada ayahnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Tidurlah Ziyu. Appa akan menemanimu tidur.."

Ziyu bertanya, "Benarkah?" untuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur didalam dekapan ayahnya yang hangat. Sehun masih bersandar di papan tempat tidur Ziyu. Tangannya yang bebas masih mengenggam buku 'Perjalanan ajaib Edward Tulane' yang setiap malam ia bacakan untuk Ziyu. Buku pemberian Luhan di hari natal itu menjadi buku favorit Ziyu. Dan Ziyu hanya memperbolehkan Sehun yang menceritakan buku itu untuknya.

Sehun masih membuka halaman terakhir yang ia bacakan untuk Ziyu. Dan kembali membaca kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya.

'_Bagaimana sebuah cerita bisa berakhir bahagia jika tidak ada cinta?'_

Sehun lalu berpikir. Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bagaimana ceritanya akan berakhir bahagia jika tidak ada Luhan didalamnya?

**TBC**

YEHET! So how it is readers?

Puaskah?

LOL

buat yang nanyain tentang NC scenenya manaa?!

tenang author sudah menyiapkan BANYAK adegan NC untuk kalian para byuntae!

Jadi bersabar yaa

Oh dan tentang Jodoh dari surga itu itu beneran istilah dari dokter loh ahahahah istilah unyu2 yg suka dokter bilang :p

Yang mau tanya2 langsung aja ke twitter author : **exorkrism**

Ok segitu aja dulu!

Ditunggu reviewnya ya! Karena review kalian kebahagiaan untuk author :'


	8. Side Story: Sehuna's Revenge

**Side Story: Sehuna's Revenge**

Pagi itu Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa sakit dan rindu didadanya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha bangun. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat dari bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol yang ia teguk tadi malam. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu dan mendapatkan hari cuti dari perusahaan yang dipimpinnya,Sehun mengisi harinya dengan melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus. Kadang ia akan melamun,sesekali sampai air matanya menetes. Ia juga akan minum minuman beralkohol sampai ia mabuk dan dihadiahi omelan dari Hyemi.

Ia mendecak sebal ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering,lagi. Dengan kasar ia menyambar ponselnya di nakas.

"Ya?Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Tuan,Aku sudah mendapatkan data-data yang telah kau minta.." Ucap Jumyoon,sekretaris Sehun dari balik telepon, "Apa Kau mau memeriksanya?"

"Ya,Tolong kirimkan ke E-mailku.." Ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan malas.

"Sudah ku kirim,Kau bisa mengeceknya tuan.."

Sehun berjalan dengan malas ke ruang kerjanya lalu menyalakan PCnya yang terletak di Meja. Ia membuka E-mailnya dan melihat beberapa foto yang dikirimkan oleh Junmyoon.

"Aku sudah membukanya.." Ucapnya sambil mengecek foto-foto yang dikirimkan Junmyoon, "Jelaskan padaku Informasi yang terdapat dalam foto ini."

"Ah Ya,seperti yang kau lihat, Foto pertama adalah foto nyonya Gong pemilik apartemenmu yang lama. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan gedung apartemennya,kecuali untuk berbelanja di pasar."

Sehun bergumam,lalu menyuruh Junmyoon untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sementara Foto kedua adalah Tuan Gong ketika ia masuk ke Sebuah Klub malam di daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Tuan Gong kesana untuk berjudi,dan bartender klub itu bilang Tuan Gong selalu bertaruh dengan uang yang banyak dan menang. " Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil menyelidik foto yang berada dilayar komputernya. Lalu sebuah Ide muncul diotak Sehun.

"Ah! Bisakah kau bawa Daesung,Sungwoo,Woohyun dan Hyunbin datang ke rumahku hari ini?" Perintah Sehun. Dan tanpa penolakkan (karena memang Junmyoon tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang bos) Joonmyun berjanji akan datang bersama keempat penjaga keamanan perusahaan yang di pimpin Sehun.

Malamnya, Junmyoon datang ke rumah Sehun dengan keempat orang tersebut sesuai dengan permintaan Sehun. Mereka Berempat dibawa keruang kerja Sehun untuk menemui Sehun yang sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"Ah kalian sudah datang! Silahkan masuk.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sajangnim?" tanya Junmyoon saat melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat.

"Ne,Aku baik-baik saja.." balas Sehun dengan senyum kecil. Walaupun sebenarnya kondisinya masih belum pulih benar.

"Silahkan duduk tuan-tuan.."

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari bos?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Begini, Aku ingin kalian membantuku dalam menyelesaikan suatu hal yang penting.." ucap Sehun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas Meja kerjanya.

"Hal penting apa bos?" tanya Woohyun.

Sehun menyeringai. "Balas dendam.." Ucapnya dingin, "Aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk membalas dendam kepada orang-orang keparat yang sudah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi.."

* * *

Suatu malam mereka menjalankan rencana 'balas-dendam-sehun' yang sudah mereka rancang dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Ke empat anak buah Sehun sudah berada di Klub malam yang tuan Gong sering kunjungi. Mereka berempat bermain Judi dengan tuan Gong dan bermaksud untuk membuat Tuan Gong kalah. Sementara Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Klub malam tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisi disana?" Tanya Sehun saat ia sedang menelepon Sungwoo,salah satu anak buahnya.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana Bos. Ia sudah kalah berkali-kali kalah dan sudah menguras habis semua kantungnya,tidak ada yang tersisa.."

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan mulus malam ini.

"Bagus, terus buat ia kalah dalam permainan. Aku akan berada disana sebentar lagi."

Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya dan duduk dengan kaki jenjangnya yang menyilang dan seringaian menyeramkan (namun tidak bisa dipungkiri,tetap tampan) di Mobil Limo hitamnya.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan.." Ucap sopirnya sambil berhenti didepan sebuah Klub malam dipinggiran kota Seoul. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Penampilannya yang berkelas ditambah wajah yang tampan langsung mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang melihatnya. Para wanita pekerja seks langsung menawarkan diri pada Sehun dan ditolakya dengan halus. Sementara para remaja memekik sambil mengambil foto dirinya.  
Sehun lalu masuk dan langsung mencari keempat anak buahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada disini. Saat ia melihat anak-anak buahnya sedang duduk melingkar dengan seorang pria disudut ruangan,Sehun dengan langkah bak model pria berjalan di _catwalk_ langsung menghampiri mereka. Sehun berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh berkeringat yang sedang meliuk-liuk,berdansa mengikuti musik yang menggelegar kesemua penjuru klub. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok langsung menghinggapi indra penciumannya yang mancung.

"Hei! Kalau kau kalah kenapa kau masih main huh Brengsek!" ucap Daesung kasar sambil menarik kerah Tuan Gong yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ma-Maaf A-aku akan membayar kekalahanku,tapi kumohon beri aku waktu!"

Hyunbin mendecih sebal lalu membanting kartu poker yang ada ditanganya.

"Waktu?! Waktu bokongmu hah?! Bagaimana kalau kau berikan waktu hidupmu saja pada kami hmm?!" ancam Hyunbin sambil menodongkan pistol (mainan) pada laki-laki tua itu.

Sehun tertawa melihat akting sempurna para anak buahnya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk melipat gandakan bayarannya nanti.

Keempat anak buahnya mulai menyerang Tuan Gong dan ini saatnya Sehun masuk kedalam pertunjukan.

"Hey!Hentikkan!" perintahnya, "Ada masalah apa ini tuan-tuan?" tanyanya polos.

"Tuan Gong?" tuan Gong langsung melirik Sehun, ia mengerutkan dahinya,berusaha mengingat-ingat pria yang berdiri disampingnya ini.

"Aku Sehun. Aku pernah menyewa apartemenmu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Tuan Gong mengucapkan "Oh.." sambil mengangguk-angguk ketika akhirnya ia mengingat Sehun,remaja penyuka sesama jenis yang pernah tinggal digedung apartemennya.

"Hey! Hey! Ini bukan waktunya mengadakan reuni! Ini waktunya kau membayar uang yang kau pertaruhkan kepada kami!" teriak Sungwoo menyela percakapan Sehun dan Tuan Gong.

"Tuan-tuan tenang, Aku adalah teman dari tuan Gong. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Pria brengsek ini bertaruh 20 juta won pada kami dan saat ia kalah,ia tidak mau membayarnya!" jawab Daesung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kasar tuan Gong.

"He-Hey! Aku bukan tidak ingin membayarnya! Hanya saja sekarang uangku habis!" Bela tuan Gong takut-takut.

"Cih! Tutup mulutmu atau kusumpal dengan moncong pistolku!" ancam Hyunbin membuat tuan Gong kembali mengerut takut.

"Aku akan membayar uang taruhan tuan Gong.." Ucap Sehun santai. Tuan Gong menatap Sehun penuh harap. Sehun menjentikkan jarinya kebelakang,dan Junmyoon pun muncul dengan koper kerja Sehun ditangannya.

"Berikan aku lembar Cek ku.." perintah Sehun. Dan secepat kilat lembar cek sudah berada ditangannya. Dengan santai ia menulis jumlah uang dan namanya di cek itu. Terakhir, ia menanda tangani cek itu lalu menyodorkannya kehadapan Sungwoo.

"Ini Cek sebesar 20 Juta Won.." Ucap Sehun santai. Woohyun mengambil cek itu lalu memeriksanya. Ia mengangguk-angguk puas dan memperlihatkan cek itu pada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hutangmu Lunas Gong! Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih karena kami sekarang melepaskanmu!"

Keempat anak buah Sehun'pun pergi dan menghilang dari 'tempat-kejadian'.

"Te-terima kasih nak Sehun! Jika tidak ada dirimu mungkin aku sudah habis babak belur dipukuli oleh mereka."

Sehun tertawa ,lalu menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya dikursi.

"Sama-sama tuan Gong. Well,Sebenarnya aku mempunyai sebuah penawaran yang lebih menarik untukmu ketimbang cek 20 juta itu.." Sehun tersenyum licik saat melihat tuan Gong yang terlihat tertarik, "Aku akan memberikan 3kali lipat.. Ah tidak 20 kali lipat dari 20 Juta won.."

Tuan Gong menganga tak percaya.

"Asal kau memberikan sesuatu padaku.."

"Apa?Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Tuan gong antusias. Sehun melipat tangannya didada dan menyeringai puas.

Rencananya berjalan lebih mulus dibanding dengan yang ia kira.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika ia sampai disebuah gedung apartemen Lusuh dipinggiran kota Seoul.  
Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu menyampirkannya disaku dada yang ada di jasnya.  
Sudah hampir 5 tahun ia tidak menapaki Apartemen ini. Apartemen pertamanya bersama Luhan. Kenangannya selama tinggal disini,yang baik maupun yang buruk terlintas lagi didalam otaknya seperti tak akan pernah bosan mengingatkannya bahwa ia dan Luhan pernah mempunyai kenangan bersama.  
Sehun membetulkan jas biru pekat yang membalut badan tegapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah angkuh ia masuk bersama sekretarisnya yang mengikuti dari belakang.  
Sehun berdiri dikamar utama lantai dasar,tempat pemilik apartemennya yang menyebalkan tinggal. Sehun mengetuk pintu lusuh itu beberapa kali sampai seorang wanita tua membukanya dengan kasar.

"Annyeonghaseyo Nyonya Gong." Nyonya Gong menatap Sehun dengan bingung . Ia meneliti Sehun dari kaki sampai kepala hingga akhirnya ia mengenali Sehun. Sehun yang sekarang ia lihat begitu berbeda jauh dengan Sehun yang dulu tinggal diapartemennya. Dulu Sehun hanyalah seorang remaja berbadan tinggi dan kurus yang sering kali memakai pakaian kasual seadanya. Tapi sekarang,Sehun yang berdiri didepannya begitu berbeda. Sehun sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat (senada dengan alis tebalnya yang juga begitu menggoda) dinaikkan keatas,Rahangnya menjadi lebih tegas dan bahunya melebar. Badannya cukup atletis dibalut Jas bermerk yang bisa Nyonya Gong tebak, harganya melampaui harga sewa apartemennya.

"Oh! Kau Sehun kan?"

"Ya.." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku Sehun, Seorang Homo menjijikkan yang tinggal di lantai dua apartemenmu.."

Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada sarkastik. Dulu,Nyonya Gong sering kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Homo menjijikkan' dan tentu saja Nyonya Gong masih mengingat kelakuannya itu.

"Aigo! Nak Sehun kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa menyebalkan, "Ada apa Kau kemari nak?" Ucap Nyonya Gong dengan sangat ramah. Sehun tertawa. Oh kenapa perempuan tua menyebalkan ini tiba-tiba bertingkah terlampau ramah padanya. Bukannya dulu nyonya Gong memperlakukannya seperti sampah?

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa tanah dan gedung apartemenmu ini sudah menjadi milikku.."

"A-Apa?!" tanya Nyonya Gong tak percaya, matanya melotot seperti burung hantu ditengah malam.

"Aku adalah pemilik baru gedung apartemenmu ini." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang,dan dengan sigap sekretarisnya memberikan selembar kertas kontrak pada Sehun, "Pemilik yang Sah."

Nyonya Gong mengambil kertas itu dari Sehun dan dengan cepat ia membaca isinya. Nyonya Gong menutup bibirnya yang terbuka lebar dengan tangannya yang keriput.

"A-aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi.." ucap Nyonya Gong tak percaya

"Bukankah disitu sudah tertulis jelas? Pemilik tanah ini menjual tanah ini padaku."

"Aku pemilik tanah ini!Dan aku tidak pernah merasa aku menjualnya padamu!"

"Kalau boleh aku koreksi, Suamimulah yang memiliki tanah ini. Dan ia telah menjual tanah ini padaku.." Jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum licik, "Tepatnya tadi malam.."

Nyonya Gong masih menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sementara Sehun,dengan satu tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dimana Suamiku sekarang?" tanya Nyonya Gong pelan. Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin.." Ucapnya sambil menimang-nimang, "Tapi mungkin sekarang ia sudah pergi ke Jeju bersama selingkuhannya membawa uang 400 Juta Won yang kuberikan untuk membayar tanah ini.."

Nyonya Gong membeku. Tangannya yang sedang meremas surat sertifikat tanahnya (yang sekarang menjadi sertifikat tanah milik Sehun) terasa dingin dan gemetar.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini secepatnya. Karena dalam 30 menit anak buahku akan kesini untuk mendekorasi ulang tempatmu yang menjijikkan ini. Kalau kau belum pergi juga,aku sendiri yang akan mengusirmu. Dan aku tidak menjamin,aku masih bisa berlaku sopan padamu Nyonya Gong.." Sehun menyeringai lalu berbalik meninggalkan Nyonya Gong yang masih gemetar takut.

* * *

Sehun memandangi kota Seoul dari balkon apartemennya bersama Luhan dulu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat ia mengingat kenangan yang terjadi di Balkon ini. Tepat disini, setiap malam setelah Sehun bekerja,Sehun dan Luhan akan duduk di Sofa yang mereka tarik dari ruang TV. Luhan akan duduk diantara kaki Sehun dan Sehun akan memeluknya dari belakang. Atau jika sedang manja,Luhan akan duduk dipangkuannya. Mereka akan saling menggenggam dan berciuman. Membicarakan tentang masa depan mereka yang bahkan mereka belum tahu arahnya akan kemana. Merajut mimpi bersama dan terkadang tertidur dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka juga pernah melakukan seks di balkon ini. Dan saat Sehun mengingatnya wajahnya merona merah karena malu.

"Tuan,pemilik apartemen itu sudah pergi.." ucap anak buah Sehun,membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sehun berdeham kikuk,ia yakin anak buahnya menyadari wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Bagus. Ah!Apakah kau sudah memberitahu orang-orang yang tinggal diapartemen ini kalau gedung ini akan kubuat menjadi sebuah hotel?"

"Ya sudah. Mereka juga sudah menerima uang ganti rugi dan siap pindah di hari Minggu."

"Ya kerja yang bagus..." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum puas, "Ah sebentar!"

"Saat kalian memperbaiki gedung ini,aku ingin kamar ini tidak berubah sedikitpun. Perbaiki agar lebih bagus tapi Jangan ada yang diubah. Balkon,letak dapur,ruang Tv dan lain-lain harus tetap seperti ini. Dan kamar ini tidak akan kusewakan karena kamar ini khusus untukku dan keluargaku jika kami berkunjung kesini. "

Anak buah Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali mengenang masa lalunya bersama Luhan dibalkon apartemennya.

_1 Poin untukmu Luhan. 2 Lagi dan semua penderitaanmu akan terbayar.._

* * *

Sehun tersenyum miris saat melihat rumah kecil yang dulu ia tempati bersama Luhan di Bucheon. Rumah berwarna putih pucat itu sudah menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan mereka yang rumit. Rumah itu menjadi pendengar setia setiap kata cinta yang mereka saling utarakan,dan juga kata-kata pahit penuh amarah saat mereka bertengkar.

Rumah kecil itu terlihat kosong dan lusuh. Debu menyelimuti jendela –jendela hingga menghalangi cahaya matahari menembus kedalam rumah tersebut. Digerbang tergantung sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan "FOR RENTED" yang dituliskan dengan asal memakai cat hitam. Sehun menghubungi nomor ponsel yang tertera dipapan. Tanpa menunggu lama telepon diangkat. Suara wanita terdengar menyapanya dibalik telepon. Sehun menyeringai. Ia kenal dengan suara ini.

"Dahae-ssi sudah lama tidak berjumpa.."

.

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan angkuh,tangannya terlipat didada,Senyum kecil yang mengintimidasi menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia terus memandang Dahae yang duduk tertunduk diseberang kursinya. Terus menusuk tubuh wanita tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jika sepasang mata bisa membunuh, Dahae mungkin sudah tewas bersimbah darah sekarang.

"Jadi Dahae, Apakah kau menjaga Luhan denga baik saat aku tidak ada?"

Dahae meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Sesaat setelah (Mantan) tetangganya ini meneleponnya dan meminta untuk bertemu,Dahae sudah merasakan bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Saat melihat sosok Sehun duduk disalah satu meja di kafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu,Bulu kuduk Dahae meremang. Aura disekeliling Sehun begitu mengintimidasi. Tubuh Sehun tak begitu besar,ia ramping dengan bahu yang lebar. Tapi entah kenapa Dahae lebih takut melihat Sehun ketimbang Penjaga keamanan berotot besar yang menjaga Klub malam tempat ia bekerja.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Medengar suara berat dan sengau milik Sehun,Dahae tersentak kaget, "Apa Kau menjaganya seperti apa yang kupinta?"

"I-iya te-tentu saja Sehun-ssi.." Dahae sadar suaranya terdengar gemetar,tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Mata tajam Sehun membuat Dahae takut hingga rasanya ia ingin mengompol dicelana jeans ketatnya.

"Oh Benarkah? Wah kau memang baik Dahae-ssi.. Terima kasih.."

Dahae hanya tersenyum memaksa. Ia ingin Cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Dari hadapan Sehun. Selamanya. Ia kira Sehun masih tidak tahu soal kejadian buruk yang menimpa Luhan. Maka dari itu sebelum terlambat,ia harus segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi aku perm-"

"Kau tahu?" Ucap Sehun memotong, "Luhan adalah segalanya untukku. Ia milikku."

Oh,tetapi Dahae, semuanya sudah terlambat. Berdoalah semoga Oh Sehun tidak menguliti tubuhmu.

"Jika seseorang menyentuhnya dan menyakitinya. Sedikit saja. Aku tidak segan-segan melukai orang itu berkali-kali lipat. Hingga ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima dan akhirnya memilih untuk mati saja."

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya membual?" Sehun bertanya dan Dahae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ah apa harus kuberikan contoh?"

"Saat kami SMA dulu. Seseorang menggodanya dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia menangis. Dan saat aku mengetahuinya,amarah membutakanku hingga akhirnya kuhabisi orang brengsek itu.." cerita Sehun sambil menerawang, dan tertawa sinis.

"Untung saja ia tidak mati. Well,Hampir saja."

"Dan aku dengar,saat aku pergi seseorang telah menyentuh dan menyakiti tubuhnya.." Dahae,lagi-lagi meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Bahkan ia menidurinya.. Apa benar?" Emosi Sehun sudah diambang batas saat ia mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras. Dahae hanya terdiam dan semakin tertunduk. Ia berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Ia lebih baik terbakar bara api perut bumi daripada terbakar oleh pandangan dan mulut tajam Oh Sehun.

"Oh dan aku juga tidak menyukai orang yang berbohong.." tubuh Dahae menegang,rasa takut terpancar dari wajahnya yang memucat.

"Berbohong padaku. Memperlakukanku seperti orang tolol dan menyangka aku tidak mengetahui kebenarannya..."

"Jika ia menyakiti Luhanku dan berbohong padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?" tanya Sehun pada Dahae yang terdiam, "Apakah aku harus membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak takut oleh polisi. Persetan jika aku harus ditangkap karena membunuh orang. Asalkan orang-orang yang menyakiti Luhan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpa aku rela." Lanjut Sehun sambil mendecih.

"Dahae-ssi.."

Nada suara Sehun terdengar begitu rendah,dan menyeramkan ditelinga Dahae. Rasanya jiwanya ingin merangkak pergi dari hadapan Sehun sekarang juga.

"Aku rasanya ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga..."

"Sehun! Maafkan aku!" ucap Dahae sambil berlutut didepan Sehun.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku.. Tolong.." Dahae mencium sepatu mengkilat Sehun sambil menangis. Sehun memandang Dahae dengan jijik.

"Kau sudah dengar kan?Aku tidak suka dibohongi. Jadi tolong ceritakan padaku tentang kejadian itu.."

Dahae melirik Sehun dengan takut-takut. Dan dengan bibir dan suara gemetar ia menceritakkan semuanya pada Sehun.

.

.

"...Kau tidak memberikan uang yang kukirim untuk Luhan?!" Sehun bertanya dengan galak,matanya terpejam saat tangannya mengurut-urut dahinya yang mengkerut.

Dahae mengatakan "Ya.." dengan suara yang begitu pelan sambil tetap menunduk dan duduk melipat kakinya dihadapan Sehun.

".. Dan Kau menjual Luhan pada orang lain?! LUHANKU?!" Sentak Sehun sambil beranjak dari duduknya dengan kasar. Dahae tersentak kaget sampai ia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sehun.. Maaf.. " Tangannya menyatu,memohon sambil terus bersujud didepan Sehun.

"Harusnya kau meminta maaf pada Luhan.. Bukan padaku. Karena sudah jelas,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.." ucap Sehun dingin.

"Tolong Sehun.. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu dan Luhan. Tapi tolong,jangan membunuhku.."

Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah Dahae dengan perlahan. Sepatu hitamnya mengeluarkan suara ketukkan yang terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Dahae hingga membuatnya beringsut mundur.

"Kau tidak akan kubunuh. Tidak sekarang. Hanya dengan satu syarat."

"Temui aku dengan laki-laki yang telah memperkosa Luhan."

* * *

Hari itu pukul 10 malam,Dahae duduk dengan resah disebuah ruang VIP di klub tempatnya bekerja. Dahae melirik keatas sebentar dan mendapati 3 kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang Sehun disudut atas ruangan tersebut sedang mengawasinya seperti elang. Dahae memegang ponselnya yang ia pakai untuk menghubungi Asami,pria yang membeli atauh lebih tepatnya memperkosa Luhan beberapa tahun lalu. Dahae mendapatkan nomor ponsel Asami dari bosnya. Dan dengan berani (atau karena terpaksa) ia menghubungi Asami dan memberitahunya bahwa Luhan telah kembali. Dan tentu saja,Asami pengusaha muda dari jepang yang sudah tertarik dengan Luhan itu,terpancing dengan kebohongan Dahae. Asami tanpa ragu mengajak Dahae bertemu di ruang VIP Klub tempat Dahae bekerja malam ini tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya yang akan ia temui adalah Sehun dan rasa dendamnya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Dahae melihat Asami masuk dengan dua bodyguardnya.

Dahae meneguk salivanya kasar.

Jika ia tidak mati ditangan Sehun pilihan lainnya adalah ia akan mati ditangan Asami.

"Hey! Mana Pria kecil yang cantik itu hmm? Kau bilang ia ada disini?"

"Ya,ia memang ada disini.." bohong Dahae, "Tapi ia pergi ke toilet sebentar,ia bilang ia mau menyiapkan pertunjukan spesial untukmu.."

Asami hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan nyaman ke sofa. Seorang pelayan masuk keruangannya dengan membawa senampan minuman untuknya. Asami terlihat bingung dan akan menanyakan kenapa ia diberikan Minuman tanpa ia memesan sebelumnya tepat saat seseorang berjubah hitam masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"It's Showtime.." Bisik Dahae pada Asami.

Orang berjubah hitam itu berdiri didepan Asami dan Asami tersenyum jahat saat melihatnya. Oh membayangkan Luhan yang manis dan imut ternyata ada dibalik jubah hitam itu dan mendadak membuka jubah dihadapannya sudah membuat Asami terangsang. Tapi Asami harus mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan nakalnya itu karena yang muncul dari balik jubah itu bukan Luhan.

"Kejutan keparat!" teriak Woohyun sambil membuka jubah hitamnya. Dua pistol sudah berada ditangannya dan dengan cepat ia menembak bodyguard Asami yang berjaga disamping Asami. Asami yang terkejut,langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan pistolnya tapi pelayan yang membawakannya minum dengan tangkas memukulkan gelas kaca kekepala Asami. Darah keluar dari Luka yang diakibatkan goresan kaca tajam dikepala Asami. Dan dengan satu pukulan telak Asami akhirnya ambruk.

"Ouch sepertinya sakit.." Ucap Woohyun pada Dongwoo yang menyamar sebagai pelayan itu.

"Sepertinya tidak cukup sakit untuk penjahat seukuran keparat ini.." ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul diruangan itu.

"Bawa mereka ke gudang." Perintah Sehun sambil berjalan keluar diikuti dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang membopong Asami dan bodyguardnya menuju gudang yang telah disewa Sehun untuk rencana 'balas dendam'nya.

Sehun berdiri dengan angkuh didepan Asami yang berlutut dengan kedua tangan terentang dan diikat kuat ke sebuah tiang besi disebelahnya. Sehun sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya untuk membunuh pria brengsek yang telah melukai Luhannya ini. Tapi jika Asami langsung mati,ia tidak akan merasakan penderitaan yang dialami Luhan. Jadi dengan alasan itu,Sehun tetap bersabar dan mengubur niatnya untuk membunuh Asami dalam-dalam.

Asami menggeliat dan dengan susah payah membuka matanya. Kepalanya yang terus mengucurkan darah terasa perih hingga saat ia mendongak, kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia memicingkan mata saat bayangan seseorang berdiri dihadapannya,dan saat matanya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas ia melihat sesosok Pria berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia selipkan kesaku celananya.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun Asami-ssi.." sapa Sehun seramah mungkin sat melihat Asami sudah tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Asami galak, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

Sehun tertawa lalu berjalan mendekat menuju Asami.

"Siapa Aku? Kau ingin tahu siapa aku dan apa yang kuinginkan darimu?" Sehun menarik rambut Asami hingga Asami mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Aku kekasih Luhan dan Aku ingin kau mati.."

Sehun mundur lalu mengambil tongkat baseball yang dipegang Sungwoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sambil menimang-nimang tongkat besi itu Sehun berjalan mendekati Asami lagi.

"Kau masih ingat Luhan kan? Oh tentu saja kau ingat, alasanmu ada disini adalah karena kau mengira akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan." Sehun berhenti didepan Asami dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "Lu-han-ku." Ucapnya mengeja setiap suku kata.

Asami tertawa meremehkan.

"Ya aku masih ingat dengan Luhan.." ucap Asami, "Dan aku juga masih mengingat bagaimana rasa tubuhnya."

Asami menyeringai jahat. Sehun yang kesal akhirnya mengibaskan tongkat baseball ditangannya hingga membentur keras tulang rusuk Asami. Asami terbatuk dan menyemburkan bercak-bercak darah.

"Maka dari itu,karena kau telah menyentuhnya,menyentuh milikku,kau harus mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal." Ucap Sehun.

"Ini untuk tubuh kotormu yang telah merasakkan setiap inci kulit tubuhnya." Sehun melayangkan pukulan keras keperut Asami hingga ia tertohok dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ini untuk tiap tetes airmata yang ia keluarkan ketika kau memaksanya untuk melayanimu." Ucap Sehun sambil memukul dan menohok keras alat kelamin Asami dengan tongkat baseball berkali-kali hingga ia berteriak kesakitan dan darah merembes dari celananya.

Sehun berhenti memukuli Asami ketika Junmyeon menghampirinya dan memberitahunya bahwa seseorang tengah meneleponnya dari Las Vegas.

"Hello Mr. Barney. Yes this is me, Oh Sehun.." Sapa Sehun.

"Kau sudah sampai? Ya anak buahku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarkanmu kesini." Ucap Sehun dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih, "Ya ,ia sudah siap. Sesuai dengan yang kau minta.."

Sehun Melirik Asami sebentar lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Maaf ia tidak akan semulus yang kau kira." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap tubuh Asami yang penuh luka lebam akibat pukulan darinya, "Yah Luka-lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Aku yakin Kau bisa memperbaikinya sendiri.."

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu .." ucap Sehun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Dengar.." Ucap Sehun pada Asami "Tuan Barney,akan menjemputmu untuk memberimu pekerjaan baru.."

"Pekerjaan yang baru? Apa maksudmu keparat?!" Tanya Asami marah.

"Ah ya!" Seru Sehun sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku lupa memberitahumu,bahwa aku sudah melaporkanmu kepada Polisi. Perusahaanmu baik yang Legal ataupun tidak,sudah ditutup. Para Polisi sudah menangkap kaki tanganmu. Dan kau Asami-sama, diberitakan sudah mati ,terjatuh dari gedung perusahaanmu saat berusaha untuk melarikan diri..(A/N: Sama adalah panggilan untuk Bos di bahasa jepang)" Sehun tersenyum licik saat melihat Asami terdiam dan tercengang kaget.

"Sialan kau! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?!" amuk Asami sambil menarik-narik tangannya agar terlepas dari ikatan yang erat.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku akan membuatmu menderita, merasa tersiksa seperti yang kau lakukan pada Luhanku.."

"Karena aku terlalu baik.." Lanjut Sehun, "Aku sengaja memanipulasi kematianmu dan membawamu kesini lalu menyarikan sebuah pekerjaan baru karena yah bisa dibilang kau sudah bangkrut.."

"Mr. Barney adalah pemilik klub gay sekaligus mucikari di Las Vegas.." Sehun menggunakan ujung tongkat baseball untuk mengangkat wajah Asami yang sudah menunduk lemah agar menatap dirinya, "Kau akan bekerja disana,menjadi pemuas napsu para pemuja seks di Las vegas. Bersiaplah.."

"Oh dan maaf aku memukul organ vitalmu dengan keras.. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa berfungsi dengan baik lagi.." Asami meringis saat ujung tongkat Baseball bersentuhan dengan kenjantannya yang terluka.

"Bos,Mr. Barney sudah sampai disini.." ucap HyunBin. Seorang pria Asing bertubuh gempal masuk kegudang dengan beberapa warga asing yang menjadi bodyguardnya.

"Welcome to Korea Mr. Barney.." Sambut Sehun sambil menghampiri dan menyalaminya.

"Hi Mr. Sehun..." Sapa Mr. barney sambil tersenyum, "Well,jadi dimana ia ? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat pekerja baruku."

Sehun dengan senang hati mengantar Mr. barney untuk bertemu Asami yang sedang terikat dan berlutut lemah di tengah gudang.

"Sempurna.." Gumam saat melihat Asami. "Bagaimana energi dan ketahanannya ?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Barney padanya.

"Well Let's found out.." Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan tongkat baseball pada Mr. Barney , "Silahkan kau bisa mengetes daya tahan lubangnya dengan tongkat ini.."

Mr. Barney tertawa lalu mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Ah Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu bersenang-senang. Aku masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan.."

"No,it's Ok. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Mr. Sehun." Ucap Mr. Barney sambil bersalaman dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. Selamat bersenang-senang.."

Sehun melirik sebentar kepada Asami dan memberikannya seringai penuh kemenangan. Sehun pergi meninggalkan Asami yang dengan marah berteriak memanggilnya.

_2 Poin kemenangan untukmu Luhanku sayang. Kau menang._

* * *

Sehun duduk diam dimobilnya,memandangi pohon-pohon yang berkelebat cepat dibalik jendela mobil limo'nya.

"Tuan?" Panggil Junmyoon pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya?" Ucap Sehun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dokter kim sedang ada dibandara Incheon untuk pulang ke Thailand. Apa kau tetap ingin menemuinya?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya.." Dengan pelan.

.

.

Sehun berjalan disepanjang lorong menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan di bandara. Junymyoon menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sehun tersenyum, dan dengan percaya diri menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Dokter Kim?"

Dokter Kim mendongak lalu terlonjak kaget saat melihat Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sehun?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hai Dokter Kim,sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Dokter Kim mengangguk lalu duduk bersama dengan Sehun disebuah Sofa.

Mereka terdiam lama. Dokter Kim duduk resah disebelah Sehun sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Dokter Kim dengan canggung.

"Aku baik." Ucap Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Keadannya juga baik.." jawab Sehun. Dokter Kim mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali terdiam.

"Sehun..." Panggil dokter Kim setelah beberapa lama ia terdiam.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Dokter Kim akhirnya.

"Maaf karena aku telah memperlakukanmu dan Luhan dengan buruk waktu itu.." ucap Dokter Kim sambil tersenyum miris, "Harusnya aku memperlakukan kalian dengan lebih baik karena bagaimanapun juga kalian telah membantuku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Bahkan bayaran dariku kau kembalikan. Membuatku lebih merasa bersalah."

"Sepertinya Aku mendapat karma karena sudah memperlakukan kalian dengan tidak adil.."

Sehun memandangi dokter Kim dan masih mendengarkan Dokter Kim dengan baik.

"Setelah aku mempertunjukkan hasil kerjaku banyak kalangan masyarakat yang menentangku dan mencaci makiku. Mereka tidak pernah menerima male-pregnancy yang sudah kuciptakan dengan susah payah. Aku menderita. Dan saat itu aku teringat perlakuanku pada kalian. Aku akhirnya merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan yang kalian terima akibat ulahku." cerita Dokter Kim. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan rasa bersalah kembali merasuk kedalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa Dokter Kim. Aku dan Luhan memaafkanmu. Bagaimanapun juga kau yang telah membuat kami bisa mendapat Anak yang luar biasa seperti Ziyu."

"Ziyu? Apa itu nama anakmu?" tanya Dokter Kim.

"Ya,Ziyu adalah nama anak laki-laki yang lahir dari Luhan berkat kerja kerasmu.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Ia sekarang berumur 4 tahun,ia cerdas,periang dan sehat.."

"Bisa aku melihat foto Ziyu?" pinta Dokter Kim. Sehun dengan senang hati menunjukkan foto Ziyu beserta Luhan yang ia simpan (dengan diam-diam) di ponselnya. Dokter Kim tercengang takjub melihat foto Ziyu yang sedang dipeluk oleh Luhan. Anak yang ia 'hasilkan' pertama kali terlihat begitu Lucu dan sehat. Ternyata, percobaannya telah berhasil dengan sempurna sejak lama.

"Ia sangat sempurna.." Ucap Dokter Kim takjub, "Boleh aku meminta foto ini? Untukku memajangnya di klinikku?"

"Aku ingin semua pasienku tahu bahwa Luhan adalah pasien pertamaku. Dan aku menghargainya. Bolehkah?" Sehun mengangguk dan mengirimkan foto Luhan dan Ziyu kepada ponsel Dokter Kim.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Kalian akan selalu menjadi pasien pertamaku yang akan selalu kubanggakan.."

"Ah sepertinya pesawatku sudah akan berangkat." Ucap dokter Kim saat mendengar pengumuman dari speaker yang dipasang disudut ruangan.

"Aku pergi dulu Sehun-ssi. Terima kasih dan sekali lagi maaf."

Sehun tertawa lalu menepuk pundak Dokter Kim.

"Tidak apa-apa dokter Kim."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan ya?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh dan aku berharap kalian akan terus bersama.." ucap Dokter Kim tulus, "Pertama aku melihatmu,aku langsung bisa menebak seberapa besar rasa cintamu padanya.."

Mendengar ucapan dokter Kim,Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Saat kau melindunginya aku tahu bahwa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk dirinya.." Sehun tersenyum lagi, hatinya terasa perih mendengar kata-kata dokter Kim. Karena semua yang dikatakan Dokter Kim terdengar fana,terdengar dibuat-buat ditelinga Sehun. Karena ia sadar bahwa ia bukan takdir Luhan.

Setelah Sehun mengantar kepergian Dokter Kim ia kembali menaikki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan bandara. Sehun bersandar di kursi mobilnya dengan malas. Junmyeon tahu suasana hati Sehun sedang tidak bagus maka dari itu ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Sehun bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Telepon Sehun berdering,memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun malas setelah mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun.

"Luhan sudah sadar.." Jawab Baekhyun.

Hati Sehun mencelos. Dan rasa senang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

_Ya!_

_Ya!Ya!Ya!_

_Aku ingin menemuinya!_

Tentu saja ia ingin menemui Luhan. Rasa rindunya sudah diambang batas hingga ia tidak dapat lagi mengontrolnya. Terkadang ia terlalu rindu hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis dan berlari menghampiri Luhan. Terlalu sering hingga dipikirannya selalu ada Luhan dan semakin membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sehun ingin sekali bertemu Luhan.

"Tidak Bisa.." Ucap Sehun, "Aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan.."

Sehun mendengar Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, "Semenitpun kau tidak bisa?"

"Tidak Baek. Aku baru saja pulang dari Bucheon. Aku lelah.."

"Sehun?Astaga Sehun! Jangan bilang kau-" Baekhyun menghela napas lagi.

"Kau benar melakukan rencana balas dendam konyolmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya. Aku melakukannya.." jawab Sehun jujur.

"Astaga Sehun! Apa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu?! Rencanamu itu sangat Gila!" Baekhyun tentu tahu rencana balas dendam Sehun dan ia mengecam berat rencana gila tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Rencana yang dijelaskan Sehun bisa membuatnya ditangkap polisi atau lebih parahnya terbunuh ditangan Asami,pengusaha Jepang yang memperkosa Luhan.

"Aku akan lebih gila jika aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk membalas penderitaan Luhan.."

"Tapi tidak begini caranya Sehun! Kenapa sih kau harus bersikap seperti lilin?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Lilin? Maksudmu?"

"Iya lilin. Kau membakar dirimu sendiri hingga habis untuk menerangi Luhan."

Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Lilin. Ya aku menyukainya.."

Jadi Lilin . Jadi apapun, Sehun bersedia. Bukannya sudah dikatakan sebelumnya? Sehun akan menjadi apapun demi Luhan.

"Aish Sehun aku serius!" ucap Baekhyun sebal.

"Kau kira aku tidak serius?" tanya Sehun, "Aku serius menjalani rencana itu dan kau tidak usah khawatir karena rencana itu sudah kujalankan dan berhasil."

"Sudah ya Baekhyun. Jaga Luhan untukku. Bye."

Sehun menutup teleponnya lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi mobilnya.

"Tuan.." Panggil sopir Sehun, "Jadi kemana tujuan kita sekarang?"

"Rumah Sakit S." Jawab Sehun, "Rumah sakit tempat tuan Luhan dirawat.."

* * *

Sehun dengan hati-hati berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan. Mengintip kedalam dari kaca kecil dipintu kamar Luhan. Didalam,terlihat Luhan sedang duduk diranjangnya. Ziyu duduk dipangkuannya sementara Haowen duduk disebelahnya. Luhan sedang bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya termasuk Minseok. Sehun tersenyum lega melihatnya. Ia bersyukur tidak ada penolakan dari tubuh Luhan terhadap organ yang didonorkannya.  
Untuk Sehun,walaupun tanpa bertemu wajah dengan Luhan, melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

_4 poin kemenangan untukmu Luhan._

_1 Poin dari nyonya Gong. Sekarang ia tidak akan lagi menghinamu karena ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain mulut busuknya._

_1 Poin dari Dahae. Ia sudah jera dan sekarang sampai selamanya akan hidup diliputi rasa bersalah._

_1 Poin dari si brengsek Asami. Ia sudah mendapat akibatnya sayang. Ia sekarang merasakan betapa tersiksanya dririmu saat ia menyentuh tubuhmu dengan paksa._

_Dan untuk poin tambahan. _

_1 Poin dariku. Yang akan selalu kalah, dan mengalah karena pesonamu._

* * *

Luhan tertawa saat mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia melirik kearah pintu untuk mengecek kedatangan Sehun.  
Iya, Luhan sangat berharap Sehun datang.  
Ia mendesah kecewa karena pintu kamarnya tidak terbuka. Atau jika pintu itu terbuka,yang muncul bukan Sehun melainkan perawat atau teman-temannya yang ingin menjenguk.

Saat ia masih dalam keadaa tidak sadar,Luhan selalu memimpikan Sehun. Ia bermimpi Sehun duduk menemaninya dan menciumi tangannya. Ia juga bermimpi Sehun mencium bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Dalam mimpi itu Luhan ingin berteriak 'Jangan pergi!' namun suaranya tidak terdengar dan Sehun tetap menjauh. Dan ketika ia bangun,ia berharap wajah yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun. Bukan wajah Minseok.

**TBC**

AHAHAHAH SEHUN GONE MAD!  
YEHET!

Jadi gimana gimana? Puas kah? hehehehe

One more Chapter dan Metanoia akan segera berakhir huhu

tapi tenang saja masih banyak Proyek dari author yang akan memuaskan hasrat para byuntae readers tercinta ini!

LOL

Ok kl begitu aku pamit!

Yang mau tanya-tanya,chit chat,bla bla bla follow twitterku ya : ** Wufanqing**


	9. The beginning of Our story

_'Lihat Aku!Ucap Edward. Lihat aku! Harapanmu terwujud. Aku telah belajar tentang Cinta. Dan itu hal yang buruk. Aku hancur. Hatiku hancur. Tolonglah aku. Kembalilah. Perbaiki aku.' -The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

Luhan termangu disalah satu meja di kafenya. Bertopang dagu sambil sesekali menghela napas berat. Sudah sejak enam hari yang lalu ia keluar dari rumah sakit namun Si Bedebah-tidak-bertanggung jawab (Panggilan baru Sehun dari Luhan) tidak kunjung datang menemuinya atau sekedar menghubunginya lewat telepon.

"Aish Bocah bedebah!" Umpatnya pelan, "Sudah tidak pernah menjengukku dirumah sakit!Sekarang meninggalkanku begitu saja!" gerutunya sambil cemberut.

"Katanya ingin melindungiku! Pembohong!"

"Hey! Kenapa sih bos cantikku ini merengut terus?!" ledek Jongdae sambil menyiku lengan Luhan.

"Aish Jongdae!" Gerutu Luhan sambil mengelus-elus dadanya karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba.

Jongdae tersenyum jahil, "Kau kenapa sih bos?" Tanya Jongdae sambil duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Dari kemarin kau terlihat murung terus. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Biasanya kau begitu riang dan ramah terhadap pelanggan." Ujar Jongdae sambil menatap Luhan, "Aku merindukan tawamu yang lebar hingga rahangmu seperti akan copot."

Luhan mendecih Sebal mendengar kata-kata jahil dari bibir Jongdae.

"Aku sedang sebal.." jawab Luhan sambil menopang dagu, "Jadi jangan menambah rasa sebalku!"

"Sebal kepada siapa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Sehun.." Luhan mendesah pelan. Mengucapkan namanya saja membuat Luhan merasa sedih dan…uhmm.. Well, sedikit rindu.

"Oh si stalkermu itu?"

Luhan memutar bola mata. Menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Jongdae. Tidak bisakah Jongdae serius sebentar saja? Luhan heran kenapa ia masih mengandalkan Jongdae untuk menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan hati.

"Jongdae Please, Kau tahu siapa 'Sehun' yang kumaksud.." ucap Luhan jengkel, "Aku sering menceritakannya padamu!"

"Iya Luhan,aku tahu siapa Sehun yang kau maksud. Dan Sehun benar-benar stalkermu!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

Memang sih Sehun sempat menjadi 'stalker' Luhan saat masih di sekolah dasar. Hingga membuat Luhan kesal dan mengadu kepada bibi. Tapi pada saat itu mereka belum bertemu Jongdae. Jadi kenapa Jongdae bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Sehun stalkerku saat SD dulu?"

Jongdae mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kau membicarakan apa sih.. Tentu saja aku tahu,aku sering melihatnya mengawasimu dari seberang kafe."

Apa Jongdae serius? Tidak mungkinkan ia menjahili Luhan dikondisi Luhan yang seperti ini? Walaupun Jongdae jahil bukan main, ia tahu kapan ia harus serius menanggapi Luhan. Karena Jongdae teman yang baik,ia selalu menjaga perasaan Luhan.

Sebelum Luhan ingin bertanya lebih jauh,tiba tiba saja seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba berdegup cepat. Sebuah harapan bahwa tangan yang menutup matanya adalah tangan Sehun muncul dibenaknya.

"Coba tebak,siapa aku Luhanniee?"

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan saat ia mengenali suara itu. Tanpa ia sadari suara yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar kecewa.

"Cih! Kenapa jawabanmu terdengar kecewa seperti itu?" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyapa Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ia kecewa Baekhyun-ssi, yang Luhan harapkan untuk datang itu bukan kau, tapi Sehun.."

Luhan memelototi Jongdae, memperingatkan bahwa perkataan Jongdae sudah tidak masuk akal. Dan Jika Jongdae berani membuka mulut dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi Luhan tidak akan segan-segan memotong gaji Jongdae bulan ini.

"Kau merindukan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo _to-the-point-of-Luhan's-heart._

"Tidak!" bantah Luhan cepat, "Aku tidak merindukannya! Untuk apa aku merindukan bedebah yang tidak pernah menghubungiku!"

"… Menjenguk dirumah sakit saja tidak." Lanjut Luhan pelan sambil cemberut.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

Astaga! Temannya ini begitu Lucu dan benar-benar gampang ditebak. Terus saja ia menyangkal,padahal sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ia merindukan Pemuda berwajah stoic bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Lu sudahlah,tidak perlu menyangkal.." ucap Baekhyun santai, "Kau merindukan sehun kan?" Goda baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya. Wajah Jahilnya membuat Luhan menyerah dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan..

"Ya Baekhyun,aku merindukannya.." aku Luhan, "Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menemuiku atau sekedar menelepon. Dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih saja berharap untuk bertemu dengannya.." ucap Luhan lemas sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Bukankah itu artinya kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya kyungsoo polos..

"Mungkin.."

Mungkin iya.

Mungkin terlalu besar..

Mungkin terlalu dalam hingga yang bisa Luhan pikirkan hanya Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun..

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua begitu bodoh?Sehun juga masih mencintaimu!tapi kenapa kalian berdua malah saling menjauh?" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam..

"Tidak Baekhyun,ia tidak mencintaiku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Sehun masih mencintaimu Luhan Babo.. dan akan selalu begitu!"

Luhan mendengus sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Stop! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Tolong baekhyun!Ia meninggalkanku! Ia pergi dari kehidupanku! Bagaimana mungkin ia masih mencintaiku?" Ucap Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar senyum saat melihat luhan tertunduk lesu dikursinya..

"Kau salah.." ucap kyungsoo sambil melepas tangan Luhan dari kupingnya, "Apa kau pikir selama 3 tahun ini ia benar-benar pergi?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Baekhyun benar,Sehun masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang.." ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum .

"Jadi kau masih belum sadar juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, "Ia selalu ada untukmu,Ia tidak akan bisa pergi darimu.. Ia tetap menjadi pengaruh besar dari hidupmu.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan kyungsoo-ah?aku tidak mengerti.." tanya Luhan. Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Pengaruh besar katanya? Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya jika selama ini menunjukkan batang hidung saja ia tidak pernah.

Sehun masih mencintainya katanya? Ck terdengar konyol dan mengada-ada.. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecil Luhan ingin sekali percaya.. Ingin sekali kata-kata Kyungsoo itu memang benar adanya.

"Kaupikir pertemuan kita 3 tahun lalu hanya sebuah kebetulan?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Ia sepertinya sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan ia tidak menyukainya. Karena bisa saja apa yang diceritakan Kyungsoo akan menambah raca cintanya pada sosok Sehun. Dan rasa itu akan membuat dadanya bertambah sesak.

"Ya 3 tahun lalu Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu..." Kyungsoo menghela napas,"Tapi aku berani bersumpah pertemanan kita selama ini bukan pura-pura.."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia percaya dengan Kyungsoo. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya,dan Luhan bisa merasakan semua yang dilakukan Kyungsoo bukan sebuah paksaan, melainkan ketulusan hati seorang sahabat.

"Well waktu itu,saat kami sedang makan malam untuk merayakan kenaikkan jabatannya menjadi CEO di perusahaan Kakek Lee, Ia memintaku untuk menemuimu dan membantumu.."

"Kenapa ia menyuruhmu?kenapa ia tidak menemuiku sendiri?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama..." ucap kyungsoo sambil menerawang.

"Tapi,dengan wajah sedih ia menjawab, _'Aku ingin menemuinya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak mau menemuiku kyung?Luhan pasti sudah membenciku' _" Jelas Kyungsoo menirukan suara Sehun.

"Jadi akhirnya aku menemuimu.. Menjadi jembatan antara dirimu dan Sehun. Saat itu ia yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu direstoran dan menawarkanmu sebuah pekerjaan."

"Kau juga tidak habis pikir-kan kenapa Penulis sepertiku ini dengan percaya diri menawarkan gaji yang melimpah padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang diberi anggukan lemah oleh Luhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ya semua gajimu adalah pemberian Sehun. Ia bilang kalau ia yang langsung mengirimnya untukmu kau tidak akan menerimanya.." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ah dan kau tahu siapa yang membelikanmu apartemen?"

_Sehun. Tentu dirinya._

"Sehun yang membelikannya. Dengan bersikeras ia memilihkan gedung apartemen yang terbaik untukmu. Dan memilih apartemen yang paling nyaman untukmu dan Ziyu tinggal. Ia juga membelikanmu apartemen di lantai 3 karena ia tahu kau tidak suka ketinggian."

"Apa kau tahu gedung apartemenmu itu dekat dengan kantor Sehun?" Tanya kyungsoo .

Luhan tercengang.

Tidak ,selama ini ia tidak tahu.

"Ia sengaja membelikan apartemen didekat kantornya agar setiap pulang kerja ia bisa mampir dan mengawasimu."

"Kau tahu Luhan?setiap pulang kerja,selama 3 tahun,Sehun akan mengunjungi apartemenmu. Berharap kerinduannya akan terbayarkan hanya dengan menatap jendela apartemenmu. Ia akan berada disana,menjagamu hingga lampu apartemenmu mati ,memastikan kau dan ziyu tidur dengan aman."

Kyungsoo menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Setiap malam sehun akan menelepon Kyungsoo,menanyakan keadaan luhan dan kegiatan luhan pada hari itu sambil duduk menyandar dimobilnya yang terparkir didekat gedung apartemen Luhan. Ia duduk,Memandang jendela apartemen Luhan yang tertutup Gorden sambil Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo dan membayangkan kegiatan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan didalam. Terkadang Sehun bisa melihat bayang-bayang Luhan atau Ziyu yang terpantul lampu dari balik Gorden. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun merasa dekat dengan keluarganya.

Luhan hanya tercengang tak percaya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan bibirnya terbuka lebar .

"Bukan hanya itu saja," ucap kyungsoo, "Iya juga masih mengingat impianmu untuk memiliki sebuah cafe."

"Tidak mungkin.." gumam luhan.

"Ya Luhan itu mungkin. Semua hal tentang dirimu ia ingat dengan jelas. Maka dari itu ia yang menginvestasikan uangnya untuk pembangunan kafemu,bukan aku."

"Wah! Benarkan dugaanku! Aku sudah curiga pasti ada alasan terselubung kenapa Sehun menjadi stalkermu selama ini! Si Sehun itu sering kesini juga ya kan?" Tanya jongdae pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya ia juga sering kesini.."

"Ia begitu memujamu luhan. Ia begitu mencintaimu!" Lanjutnya

"Kau pikir alasannya waktu itu menemuimu hanya untuk mengajak Ziyu menghabiskan libur natal bersama?" Tanya kyungsoo, "Tidak. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu karena Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindunya padamu.. Apa kau masih meragukan cintanya?"

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua kenyataan tentang Sehun yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah kalau masih ragu bagaimana kalau ini.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mencondongkan badannya, "Ginjal yang sekarang berada ditubuhmu itu adalah ginjal Sehun."

"Apa?!"

"Alasan ia tidak menjengukmu adalah karena ia juga sedang melakukan masa pemulihan paska mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu."

Luhan memegangi perutnya. Meremas erat kaos yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Luhan lemah.

"Itu Mudah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Yang kau harus lakukan adalah mencintainya. Mengambilnya kembali untuk menjadi milikmu. Kau akan melakukan itu kan Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin.

"Ya,aku akan melakukan itu semua.."

.

.

.

Hari itu setelah Luhan mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo, kedua sahabatnya,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo,membujuknya untuk menghubungi Sehun. Awalnya ia menolak. Ia merasa malu kalau sekarang harus menelepon Sehun. Ia juga belum siap mendengar Suara Sehun yang selalu membuat tubuhnya terasa tersengat aliran Listrik. Tapi akhirnya setelah memberanikan diri, Luhan menelepon ponsel Sehun. Berkali-kali Teleponnya tak dijawab namun ia tidak menyerah dan akhirnya Sehun mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Dada Luhan berdegup cepat,dan tangannya gemetar ketika mendengar suara sengau Sehun yang mendayu.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya,menahan jerit gembira keluar dari mulutnya..

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku dikantor." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan.

Oh rasanya ia seperti kembali kesaat dimana ia dan Sehun baru pertama kali menjalin kasih. Rasa gugup dan rasa senangnya persis seperti pertama kali ia dan Sehun mengobrol dari telepon setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku Hyung?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ah ti-tidak.." ucap Luhan gugup "Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu. Setelah kau mengantarkan Ziyu ke apartemen,kau tidak pernah lagi menghubungi kami." Ucap Luhan sedih.

"Oh eh maksudku menghubungi Ziyu. Ya menghubunginya,bukan aku." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh gugup. Sementara Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menggeleng,melihat tingkah bodoh temannya yang sedang gugup.

"Ah ya, Maaf aku sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi tidak sempat memberi kabar.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Si-siapa aku?" Tanya Luhan gugup, "A-Aku baik. Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil memilin ujung rambutnya. Oh Ayolah Luhan kau bukan seorang gadis remaja. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang dilanda cinta?

"Apa kau di kafe?" Tanya Sehun,lagi-lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ya aku dikafe.."

"Aku akan kesana jam 9 malam nanti. Kalau begitu kututup teleponnya ya?"

Tanpa Sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan Luhan hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ia akan kesini. Menemuiku." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

* * *

Luhan duduk dengan tidak nyaman dikursinya. Masih menunduk menghindari tatapan Sehun yang duduk bersilang kaki dihadapannya. Setelah 10 menit Sehun datang mereka tidak berkata apapun. Luhan sibuk mengatur jantungnya yang berdegup cepat sementara Sehun yang bersikap dingin memilih diam.

Luhan mengintip sebentar kearah Sehun. Malam ini Sehun terlihat begitu tampan. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat lelah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor, tapi pesonanya tetap tidak berkurang dan tetap membuat Luhan terkagum-kagum. Sehun mengubah gaya rambutnya. Poni warna coklatnya ia jatuhkan kebawah,menutupi dahinya yang mulus. Gaya rambut Sehun yang seperti ini mengingatkannya kepada masa-masa sekolah dulu.

Saat tinggi dan tubuh Sehun tidak se-atletis sekarang.

Saat pertama kali Sehun membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya..

"Luhan.." Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya. Rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak saat suara favoritnya itu memanggil namanya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu.." Ucap Sehun sambil memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya untuk membawa orang tersebut.

Luhan membelalak tak percaya ketika Anak buah Sehun menarik sebuah rantai yang tersambung kepada kalung kulit dileher Dahae.

"Dahae?!"

Dahae yang ditarik kasar hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya terseret dilantai kafe Luhan yang dingin.

"Sehun? Ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa Dahae disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung pada Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." jawab Sehun, "Cepat,katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya." Perintah Sehun dengan nada mengintimidasi. Bahkan kulit Luhan meremang,mendengar Sehun memerintah Dahae dengan nada seperti itu.

"Luhan.." ucap Dahae lemah sambil beringsut mendekati Luhan.

"Tuan Luhan untukmu." Koreksi Sehun sambil menatap Dahae yang terlihat ketakutan. Anak buah Sehun yang mendapat sinyal dari Sehun langsung memencet suatu tombol yang mengalirkan listrik ke kalung kulit yang terikat di leher Dahae erat hingga Dahae menjerit kesakitan.

"Sehun! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Tuan Luhan.." Ucap Dahae sambil berlutut dikaki Luhan, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik tuan.." ucap Dahae sambil terisak.

"Tolong maafkan aku.." ucap Dahae sambil menciumi sepatu Luhan.

"Hentikan Dahae!" perintah Luhan sambil mengangkat tubuh Dahae, "Apa yang terjadi Sehun?!Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan menuntut.

"Perempuan ini pantas diperlakukan seperti binatang,karena ia juga memperlakukanmu seperti itu.."

"Apa kau lupa? Perempuan ini menjualmu pada seseorang bagai sebuah barang!"

Amarah Sehun bergejolak lagi,namun ia menahannya.

Demi Luhan,ia menahannya.

"Nyonya Gong dan Pria busuk yang memperkosamu juga sudah menerima ganjarannya.." lanjut Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu Sehun-ah?" ucap Luhan pelan, "Kau bukan seseorang yang dengan tega menyiksa orang lain."

"Karena mereka menyiksamu Luhan!" teriak Sehun sambil berdiri dari kursinya, "Membayangkanmu menderita,membuat hatiku tersiksa.."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Menjadi siapapun. Bahkan menjadi pria kejam yang selama ini tak akan pernah menjadi bagian diriku. Demi dirimu. Demi membalas penderitaan yang selama ini kau terima.." lanjut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan Dahae.."

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Jika kau akan melakukan apapun untukku,tolong lepaskan Dahae.." ucap Luhan memohon, "Aku sudah memaafkannya.."

Sehun mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan lembut, "Lepaskan Dahae. Kumohon.."

Sehun menghela napas dan menyerah.

Ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan permintaan Luhan.

Kau kalah lagi Sehun.

"Lepaskan perempuan itu." Perintah Sehun pada anak buahnya.

"Sekarang Pergi dari hadapan kami dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku." Perintah Sehun pada Dahae, "Karena jika aku melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membawamu dan menyiksamu lagi."

Dahae mengangguk takut lalu menghadap kearah Luhan dengan senyum penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih Tuan.. Terima kasih.." Ucapnya sebelum lari meninggalkan kafe Luhan.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Ah tunggu Sehun!" ucap Luhan sambil menangkap tangan Sehun.

"Bisakah kau memberikan aku tumpangan?" Tanya Luhan, "Aku tidak membawa mobil.."

Sehun hanya menghela napas. Tidak ada jalan untuknya menolak Luhan apalagi dengan puppy eyes yang sekarang tengah memandanginya.

"Baiklah."

Diperjalanan Luhan duduk sambil tersenyum-senyum disebelah Sehun yang sedang termenung menopang dagu. Pandangan Sehun tak pernah lepas dari jalanan yang mobilnya lalui.

"Oh ya Sehun! Besok Baekhyun mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kesembuhanku. Kau bisa datang?" Tanya Luhan riang.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Luhan cemberut.

'Apa jalanan Seoul lebih menarik ketimbang diriku Oh Sehun?' gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

"Sayang sekali. Ah kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku,Haowen dan Ziyu ke taman bermain dihari minggu?" Tanya Luhan lagi, "Bukankah kita tidak pernah pergi ketaman bermain bersama anak-anak? Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Ah kalau kau mau aku akan-"

"Luhan.." ucap Sehun memotong pembicaraan Luhan, "Hentikan.."

"Hentikan jebal.." ucap Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Dada Sehun terasa sesak,namun ia tidak ingin Luhan bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seolah kita masih bersama?" Tanya Sehun, "Hentikan ini semua Luhan. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti lagi. Dan aku tidak mau menyakiti dirimu lagi."

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku Sehun.." ucap Luhan sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Luhan.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Kalaupun aku tersakiti olehmu aku tidak apa-apa. Karena aku mencintaimu.."

Sehun menghela napas.

"Luhan,yang kau rasakan saat ini bukan Cinta.."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendongak menatap Sehun, "Menurutmu apa Sehun?"

_Entahlah._

Dibenak Sehun tidak ada satupun jawaban terlintas kecuali Cinta.

Luhan Mencintaimu Sehun. Kenapa kau masih ragu?

"Tuan Luhan,kita sudah sampai." Ucap sopir Sehun sambil menurunkan kaca yang membatasi kursi pengemudi dan kursi penumpang dibelakang.

"Masuklah han. Sudah larut malam,anak-anak pasti menunggumu." Ucap Sehun sambil membuang muka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah selamat malam Sehun.." ucapnya sambil keluar dari mobil limo Sehun.

Sehun menoleh,lalu memperhatikan sosok Luhan yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu gedung apartemennya.

_Selamat malam Luhan._

* * *

Sehun kembali keperusahaan-nya. Gedung itu sudah terlihat sepi karena para pegawai sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Keamanan yang bertugas menjaga gedung itu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan menyapanya dengan sopan dan Sehun membalasnya.

Sehun masuk keruang kerjanya,dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kekursi empuk kerjanya.

Sehun menghela napas.

Ia menyelamati dirinya sendiri karena sudah berhasil mengontrol perasaannya didepan Luhan.

Jika saja ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, ia pasti sudah memeluk Luhan saat pertama kali ia melihat Luhan duduk sendirian menunggunya di salah satu meja kafe. Jika saja ia tidak mengontrolnya ia mungkin sudah membawa Luhan Pulang ,menciuminya, dan mengucapkan rindu berjuta-juta kali hingga Luhan bosan.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Kalaupun aku tersakiti olehmu aku tidak apa-apa. Karena aku mencintaimu.."_

Kata-kata Luhan berputar diotaknya. Wajah Luhan dan Matanya yang berbinar saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu masih terbayang jelas dibenak Sehun.

"Apa kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku?" gumamnya.

Sehun ingin memastikan itu dan berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Mungkin dengan menghubungi Baekhyun ia bisa tahu perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Halo Baekhyun?"

"Hai tampan~ Bagaimana kencannya?" goda Baekhyun dari balik telepon.

"Kencan?Kencan apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata.

"Kencanmu dengan Luhan bodoh! Kau pikir apa lagi?"

"Kami tidak berkencan." Ucap Sehun, "Kami hanya bertemu untuk membahas sesuatu. Tidak lebih."

"Oh ya?" Ledek Baekhyun, "Apa Luhan membahas tentang ginjal yang kau donorkan padanya?"

Sehun membelalak kaget.

"Huh?Memangnya ia tahu aku yang mendonorkan ginjalnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya ia tahu. Aku yang memberitahunya tadi siang."

Sehun mengurut-urut dahinya yang mengkerut.

"Byun Baekhyun.." panggil Sehun, "Bagian mana dari 'Luhan tidak boleh tahu tentang transplantasi ginjalnya' yang tak kau mengerti?!"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ups! Mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Lagipula aku memberitahunya demi hubungan kalian.." lanjut Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa sinis.

"Ya ya demi hubungan kami. Thanks Baekhyun! Kau memang teman yang baik."

Sehun menutup teleponnya dan melemparkan ponselnya ke meja dengan kesal.

_Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya Luhan._

_Rasa yang kau rasakan bukan Cinta._

_Kau hanya merasa harus membalas budi kepadaku._

_Bukankah begitu?_

_Aku sudah menduganya bahwa itu bukan cinta._

_Tapi kenapa,hati ini masih mengharapkan bahwa Cinta itu masih ada?_

Esoknya Sehun mengadakan sebuah rapat besar di aula perusahannya. Ia berdiri tegak diatas podium. Terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana berbahan katun yang pas dikaki jenjangnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya sekalian.." Sapanya Dengan Senyum yang menawan.

"Pagi ini aku mengundang kalian berkumpul,untuk mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting."

"Jabatanku diperusahaan ini hanya sementara." Ucap Sehun, "Tuan Lee memerintahkanku untuk memimpin perusahaan hingga cucu perempuannya,Hyemi siap memimpin perusahaan ini."

Sehun melirik Hyemi, yang duduk di barisan paling depan dan memberikannya senyuman.

"Dan kupikir, Sekarang Hyemi sudah siap memimpin perusahaan ini."

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya,bisik-bisik terdengar menggema diaula.

"Maka dari itu,Aku Oh Sehun mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku dan menyerahkan jabatan yang sudah seharusnya aku berikan kepada tunanganku, Lee Hyemi."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan proyek-proyekku dan dengan resmi mengundurkan diri sampai semua pekerjaanku selesai di akhir bulan ini. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan pada pagi hari ini. Terima kasih."

Sehun turun dari podium dan Hyemi langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Hyemi sambil mengikuti langkah cepat Sehun.

"Karena yang berhak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ini bukan aku. Tapi dirimu." Jawab Sehun sambil masuk keruang rapat diikuti oleh sekretaris dan beberapa pegawainya.

Hyemi menghela napas. Di surat wasiat kakek Lee memang tertulis ia mewariskan semua perusahaannya untuk Hyemi. Dengan catatan jika Hyemi sudah siap. Jika belum, Wakil yang ditunjuk Hyemi-lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Maka dari itu Hyemi menunjuk Sehun. Alasannya adalah karena Hyemi jatuh cinta kepada Sehun,Pria yang selalu ia temui dirumah kakeknya itu. Hyemi juga berpikir,jika ia menunjuk Sehun, tidak ada alasan untuk Sehun menolak saat Hyemi meminta mereka bertunangan.

Sehun sedang mendengarkan presentasi dari pegawainya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di meja rapat.

Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya,lalu membuka pesan yang baru masuk diponselnya.

From: Luhan

Selamat pagi Sehun

Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?

Oh iya apa kau bisa datang ke kafeku siang ini?

Aku membuat kue coklat!

Kau suka kue coklat kan?

Sehun mengabaikan pesan itu dan kembali memperhatikan presentasi dari pegawainya. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke ponselnya.

From:Luhan

Hun-ah,

Kenapa tidak membalas?

Apa kau sibuk?

Sehun lagi-lagi mengabaikannya berharap Luhan tidak lagi mengirimkan pesan kepada dirinya. Namun ia salah, beberapa menit setelah itu Sehun berkali-kali menerima pesan dari Luhan. Dan getaran ponselnya mengusik rapat yang sedang berlangsung. Para pegawai menatapnya tajam dan akhirnya dengan cepat Sehun membalas pesan Luhan dengan kata "Aku Tidak bisa datang." Yang singkat.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan itu dengan malas. Saat ia membaca pesan itu tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup cepat dan wajahnya terasa panas.

From: Luhan

Kalau begitu,

Bolehkah aku menemuimu dikantor?

Aku merindukanmu….

* * *

Malam itu sesudah perayaan kecil-kecilan yang direncanakan oleh Baekhyun untuknya,Luhan duduk disalah satu meja kafe sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Minseok. Atau bisa dibilang duduk sambil mengacuhkan Minseok yang sedang berbicara. Luhan diam sambil menopang dagu. Jarinya Mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan cemas. Ia terus memperhatikan ponsel yang terletak dimeja,menunggu pesan balasan dari Sehun.

"Oh Iya Lu. Ada yang ingin kubica-"

Perkataan Minseok terhenti,saat ia melihat Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya tidak lagi memperhatikan pembicaraannya.

Minseok tersenyum.

"Lu.." Luhan tidak mendengar.

"Luhan…" panggil Minseok lagi.

Luhan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya yang berada di meja, "Apa?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Apa?!" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Minseok tersenyum, "Menikahlah denganku.."

Luhan masih tercengang sambil menatap Minseok tak percaya.

"Minseok, Aku-"

"Menikahlah denganku. Itu kata-kata yang ingin aku katakan padamu tadi.." Ucap Minseok, "Sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku karena kau akan tetap mencintai Sehun.." lanjut Minseok.

Luhan menghela napas,lalu memandang Minseok dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Minseok.." ucapnya menyesal, "Aku bisa saja berkata Ya jika kau menanyakannya. Tapi aku akan menyesal,karena kata 'ya' dariku pasti akan menyakitimu."

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengerti Minesok-ah."

Minseok tersenyum,walau hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sesuatu yang bukan miliknya? Ia bukan pencuri.

Luhan hanya milik Sehun.

"Kau tahu Luhan? Saat masih dirumah sakit,Sehun menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk membahagiakanmu.."

"Jinjja?"

"Ya,ia pikir ia tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Ia pikir ia akan menyakitimu.." ucap Minseok sambil tertawa.

"Bukankah ia bodoh? Jika saja ia tidak sibuk merasa takut untuk menyakitimu ia pasti sadar hanya ialah yang bisa mencintaimu seperti itu."

Luhan tersenyum. Merasa begitu beruntung mempunyai Minseok disisinya. Minseok begitu baik,dan pengertian. Ia tidak menuntut untuk Luhan membalas cintanya. Karena Minseok sendiri sadar,cintanya tidak harus memiliki.

Keheningan disekitar Minseok dan Luhan terpecah saat Ponsel Luhan berdering.

From: Sehun

Ya,

Kau boleh kesini.

Luhan menutup bibirnya,menahan teriak kegirangan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ah Sehun mengizinkanku untuk menemuinya malam ini.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Minseok, "Ayo cepat temui Sehunmu itu."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Luhan pergi meninggalkan Minseok sambil membawa sekotak kue Coklat yang ia sisakan untuk Sehun.

Minseok tertawa getir.

'Ini yang terbaik Kim Minseok. Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya.'

Minseok tersentak saat ia melihat secangkir kopi panas diletakkan dimeja.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan ini.." ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

Minseok tertawa, "Thanks.." ucapnya sambil menyesap Kopi yang diberikan Jongdae.

"Wow! Kopi ini sangat nikmat! Sesuai dengan kopi seleraku."

Jongdae terkekeh lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Dan kau juga tidak menambahkan banyak Krim.." selidik Minseok, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kopi favoritku?"

Semburat merah terlihat dipipi Jongdae.

Tentu ia tahu.

Jongdae selalu memperhatikan Minseok jika ia disini. Untuk itu Jongdae tahu kopi seperti apa yang Minseok suka.

Jongdae akan tersenyum senang jika ia melihat Minseok menyesap kopi buatannya dengan nikmat.

"Ah aku benar-benar kagum melihat barista hebat sepertimu.."

Jongdae tak henti-hentinya tersipu malu. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini bukan khayalan siang bolong yang selalu ia pikirkan kan?

"Jongdae-ssi.." Panggil Minseok, "Namamu Jongdae kan?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Maukah kau mengajariku cara menjadi barista?"

Jongdae tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk.

"Ya,tentu saja.."

* * *

"Masuk.." ucap Sehun saat mendengar ketukkan pelan di pintu ruang kerjanya. Luhan masuk,lalu menutup ruang kerja Sehun perlahan.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun mendongak ,berhenti berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, "Hi Hyung. Ada apa kau kemari?"

Luhan mendekati Sehun lalu meletakkan kotak kue di meja kerja Sehun.

"Ini aku bawakan Kue coklat favoritmu.." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti lelah harus kerja lembur seperti ini.." ucap Luhan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha untuk mengusirku?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun menghela napas berat sambil meletakkan bolpoinnya, "Hyung.."

"Kenapa sekarang kau menyerah? Kau bilang kau ingin mengawalinya kembali denganku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah mengusirku? Kita saling mencintai,lalu apa yang salah dari itu?"

"Karena yang kau rasakan bukan cinta Luhan!" teriak Sehun akhirnya, "Kau tidak kembali mencintaiku Luhan. Kau hanya merasa kasihan. Merasa harus berbalas budi karena aku mendonorkan ginjalmu padaku kan?" Lirih Sehun.

"Ya aku memang berterima kasih karena kau telah mendonorkan ginjalmu padaku.." Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Aku bahagia karena bagian darimu ada dalam diriku."

"Untuk apa aku kembali mencintaimu jika cinta itu memang tidak pernah pergi?" Tanya Luhan sambil memandang Sehun.

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela napas lalu kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan di meja kerjanya.

"Sudahlah Hyung.." ucapnya, "Sebaiknya kau pulang.. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan surat cerai kita ke apartemenmu.."

Luhan tertawa getir. Hatinya begitu sakit dan air mata mengancam untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi.." ucap Luhan.

"Tapi aku akan menunggumu di kafe hingga jam 11 nanti. Jika kau tidak datang,aku akan menandatangani surat cerai itu dan berhenti mengusikmu.."

"Luhan-"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu?" potong Luhan, "Maka aku akan menunggumu Sehun." Luhan berbalik hendak pergi namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ah dan satu hal lagi. Apa.. Apa kau masih ingat alasanmu mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menjawab , "Tidak.." dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sehun.

Sehun menatap pintu kantornya yang ditutup pelan oleh Luhan lalu berganti menatap sekotak kue coklat yang Luhan bawa.

Sehun menghela napas.

Ya. Tentu saja Sehun masih ingat jelas alasan ia mencintai Luhan.

Sehun mengambil kotak Kue dari Luhan dan membukanya. Sebuah tart Coklat berbentuk hati berada didalamnya dengan tulisan 'Sehun-ah! Hwaiting ' yang ditulis dengan krim vanilla. Sehun tersenyum. Hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh Luhan tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Sehun terkejut ketika ia mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dengan kasar dan keras. Hyemi masuk dan berjalan cepat kearahnya. Hyemi terlihat kesal dan tanpa Sehun sadari tamparan keras sudah melayang ke pipi mulusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?!" Teriak Hyemi. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

Sehun masih tercengang sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih dan panas.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?!" Tanya Hyemi lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyemi?"

Hyemi mendecih sebal.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh!" Teriak hyemi, "Jawab dengan jujur,apa kau masih mencintai Luhan?"

Sehun mendesah pelan dan tidak menjawab. Tapi Hyemi bisa menebak jawabannya saat melihat kotak kue yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

"Apa itu kue dari Luhan?" Tanya Hyemi pelan. Sehun melihat kotak kue yang berada ditangannya dan baru menyadari bahwa ia masih memegang kotak itu erat.

"Ya,ia tadi kesini.." jawab sehun seadanya.

"Dan kau membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya Hyemi lagi.

Sehun mendesah dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?!" Nada hyemi meninggi. Ia jengkel melihat sikap Sehun yang masih bisa bersikap tenang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?kenapa kau mempermasalahkan ini semua?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengurut dahinya, "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan menceraikannya.."

Hyemi melihat surat cerai Sehun dan Luhan diatas meja dan merebutnya kasar.

"Kau mau menceraikannya?" Tanya Hyemi sarkastik "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menanda tangani surat ini selama 3 tahun?!" Hyemi tertawa sinis lalu merobek surat cerai itu dengan kasar hingga menjadi keping-keping kecil.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Kau masih mencintainya Oh Sehun!" Teriak Hyemi sambil menangis terisak.

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya kejar dia sekarang! Jangan mempermainkan hatinya Sehun!" Hyemi mengusap air matanya kasar, "Jangan mempermainkan hatiku.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Tapi jika bersama diriku kau hanya menuai Luka. Untuk apa kita bersama?" Lirih Hyemi.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan hyemi dengan otomatis melangkah menjauh.

"Hyemi ak-"

"Stop.. Jangan mendekat." potong Hyemi, "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.."

"Dan aku sadar,kebahagiaanmu hanya Luhan.." lirih Hyemi sambil tersenyum.

"Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu Sehun. Please. Jangan membuat aku tersiksa.."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Maafkan aku Hyemi.. Maaf.."

"Jangan.." ucap Hyemi sambil menggeleng, "Jangan berkata maaf. Kalau kau meminta maaf,itu tandanya kau melakukan kesalahan.."

"Dan rasa cintamu untuk Luhan sama sekali bukan sebuah kesalahan." Lanjut Hyemi.

"Cepat kejar dia bodoh!" sentak Hyemi akhirnya.

Sehun menatap Hyemi dengan perasaan bersalah dan dengan cepat ia berlari keluar untuk mengejar Luhan.

Hyemi tersungkur kelantai,menangis lebih keras.

'Kau hebat Hyemi. Kau hebat..' ucapnya dalam hati.

Melepas Sehun adalah keputusan yang benar.

Jika saja ia tidak bertemu Luhan di Lift tadi,ia mungkin tidak akan pernah sadar,

Bahwa Sehun memang bukan untuknya.

.

.

.

Saat itu Hyemi sedang berada di lift untuk mengunjungi kantor Sehun ketika ia bertemu Luhan yang hendak masuk ke lift yang dinaikinya.

Luhan tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum kepada Hyemi .

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyemi-ssi.." sapa Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hyemi.

"Ah aku baru saja menemui Sehun.." jawab Luhan.

"Kau menuju lantai berapa Hyemi-ssi?" Tanya Luhan saat ia masuk kedalam lift.

"Ke lantai yang sama denganmu.." Jawab Hyemi. Tanpa curiga,Luhan menekan tombol lantai tujuannya.

"Kenapa kau masih menemui Sehun?" Tanya Hyemi akhirnya, "Sehun adalah tunanganku.."

Luhan menatap Hyemi lalu tersenyum "Ia juga masih suamiku. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menemuinya.." jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kalian akan bercerai. Apa kau tidak membencinya?" Tanya Hyemi sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Tidak. Aku masih mencintainya. Sama sepertimu."

Hyemi mendesah lalu menghadap kearah Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?jika ia memilihmu aku akan melepaskannya. Dan jika dia memilihku kau harus melepaskannya dan berhenti mengganggunya.. Bagaimana?"

Luhan tertawa lalu menatap Hyemi.

"Maaf aku menolak. Sehun bukan seseorang yang bisa dipertaruhkan. Ia lebih berharga daripada itu." Ucap Luhan, "Aku akan menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya. Jika ia memang memilihmu dan ia bahagia karenanya,tentu aku akan melepaskannya. Untukku,kebahagiaannya lebih penting daripada kebahagiaanku.."

Lift berdenting saat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hyemi-ssi." pamit Luhan sambil keluar dari lift,meninggalkan Hyemi yang masih terpaku.

Luhan salah.

Rasa cintanya tidak sama dengan Hyemi.

Rasa cintanya lebih besar,lebih berharga. Dan Hyemi sadar cintanya sudah kalah jauh dari cinta Luhan untuk Sehun.

* * *

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan resah kesetir mobil. Deretan mobil didepannya masih diam terjebak dalam kemacetan.

Sehun menghela napas frustasi ketika melihat arlojinya sudah menunjuk jam setengah sebelas malam. Kemana semua orang ini akan pergi malam-malam seperti ini?!pikirnya. Kenapa kemacetan di Kota Seoul terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat?!

Ponselnya berdering dan dengan cekatan Sehun memencet tombol di _headset wireless_nya untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sehun!ini aku Baekhyun!"

Sehun meringis ketika teriakkan antusias Baekhyun memekakkan telinganya.

"Ya Baek aku mengenalmu.." siapa lagi yang bisa berteriak sekencang itu selain sang diva Byun Baekhyun?

"Hey! Apa Luhan menemuimu?"

"Ya ia menemuiku.." jawab Sehun sambil mendecak sebal karena mobilnya hanya bisa maju sedikit dan kembali terjebak kemacetan.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun terlalu antusias.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Sehun balik, "Ia hanya memberikanku kue dan pulang."

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ya hanya itu." Sehun menjawab, "Tapi aku dalam perjalanan untuk menemuinya di kafe."

"Benarkah?ah syukurlah!" Seru baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Ah tidak! Aku hanya takut kau terlambat.." jawab Baekhyun, "Apa kau tahu? Minseok melamar Luhan."

"A-Apa?!" Tanya Sehun berteriak. Dan giliran Baekhyun yang menjauhkan ponselnya dari kupingnya yang berdengung setelah mendengar teriakkan Sehun.

"Iya dan rencananya Luhan akan menjawabnya jam 11 malam ini.."

Sehun menengok arlojinya.

"Fuck! 10 menit lagi sudah jam 11!" Umpat Sehun, "Kafe Luhan dua blok lagi dan aku masih terjebak macet!"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya lalu berdeham , "Yah kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada cintamu Luhan."

"Aish!Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Ucap Sehun panik, "Hey lampunya sudah hijau! Maju lebih cepat keparat!" Umpat Sehun sambil menekan klaksonnya beberapa kali. Sementara Baekhyun masih mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Sehun akhirnya menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung dan memarkirkannya disana.

"_Shit_ aku akan berlari ke kafe Luhan! Thanks Baek!" Sehun menutup teleponnya lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju kafe Luhan.

Sementara Baekhyun sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disofa apartemennya.

"Babe,kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil memakan popcornnya.

"Ah aku tadi membohongi teman bodohmu kalau Luhan sedang dilamar Minseok dan sekarang ia sedang lari terbirit-birit menuju kafe Luhan.." Jawab Baekhyun masih sambil tertawa.

"Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Dia percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kubilang. Sepertinya dia percaya saja apapun yang kukatakan tentang Luhan." Jawab baekhyun sambil mengusap airmatanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng karena tingkah jahil kekasihnya.

"Sehun pasti akan kesal dan memberikanmu pelajaran." Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali menonton TV. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu meringkuk lebih dekat kedekapan kekasihnya..

"Angdwaeyooo~" ujarnya manja, "Sebaliknya ia akan berterima kasih padakuu!" serunya sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan kembali menonton film yang diputar di televisinya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dimeja panjang kafe yang menghadap jendela. Malam itu kafe sepi karena sudah tutup. Luhan juga sudah menyuruh Jongdae untuk pulang mendahuluinya.

Luhan menatap jam yang berdetak didinding. Hampir Pukul 11 malam. Dan Sehun belum datang juga.

'Apa Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin kembali padaku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Pertanyaan Luhan terjawab saat ponselnya berdering. Nama Sehun tertera disana. Dan dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat dan senyum yang ia kulum,Luhanpun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucapnya. Sehun tidak menjawab,hanya terdengar suara napas Sehun yang terengah-engah.

"Sehun?" Ucap Luhan lagi. Ia khawatir karena Sehun masih terengah-engah. Sehun kenapa? Apa dia habis berlari maraton?

"Katakan padaku. Apa selama 3 tahun ini kau selalu menungguku seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya, "Duduk sendirian di kafe yang gelap dan sepi.." Sehun masih mencoba mengatur napasnya sambil memandang Luhan yang tengah menengok ke kanan dan kekiri mencari dirinya.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencari sosok Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang sedang mencarinya. Dengan cepat ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri,matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu seperti anak kecil. Persis dengan Ziyu.

"Aku ada diseberang kafe. Ditempat yang selama 3 tahun ini kugunakan untuk mengawasimu setiap harinya.."

Luhan mencari sosok Sehun di seberang jalan dan ia menemukannya.

Cintanya. Belahan jiwanya. Sedang berdiri disana dengan ponsel yang masih menempel dikupingnya. Sehun sudah tidak lagi memakai jasnya. Hanya kemeja putih bersimbah keringat dan berantakkan. Kancing atasnya tebuka memperlihatkan Dadanya yang naik turun,berusaha mengatur napas. Ujung Poninya dibasahi keringat yang mengalir turun ke pahatan indah struktur wajahnya.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan pelan sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tunggu disitu. Aku yang akan kesana." Ucap Sehun, "Aku yang akan kembali padamu.."

Sehun menutup teleponnya lalu berlari menyeberangi jalan. Dengan keras ia mendorong pintu kaca kafe Luhan dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya dan mencium bibir merah Luhan.

"Kau bertanya apakah aku masih mengingat alasanku mencintaimu.." ucap Sehun sambil menyatukan dahi mereka dan mengelus pipi Luhan, "Tentu,aku selalu mengingatnya."

"Aku mencintaimu karena untukku kau manusia terindah. Bahkan lebih indah dari bidadari. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya?" Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan merona malu. Ya Luhan ingat Sehun pernah mengatakannya saat Sehun menyatakan Cinta untuk Luhan.

"Dan aku mencintaimu karena untukku kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untukku."

Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Well sekarang tidak lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan, "Karena sudah ada ziyu dan Haowen. Kau bukan satu-satunya lagi. Maaf."

Luhan tertawa sambil memejamkan mata ,menikmati kecupan-kecupan kecil yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

"Dengar,Maafkan aku karena sudah egois dan meninggalkanmu." Ucap sehun sambil menatap mata Luhan yang berkilau penuh cinta, "Tapi kau harus tahu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Akan kulakukan apapun. Apapun Luhan,demi kebahagiaanmu.."

"Sehun..."

Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka lagi. Menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon. Kembalilah padaku. Ja-jangan terima lamaran Minseok. Kumohon.." lirih Sehun.

Luhan tercengang. Kenapa Sehun bisa tahu?

Oh, Baekhyun..

Luhan hanya menceritakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang menceritakannya lagi pada Sehun.

Dasar cerewet.

"Sehun.."

"Tidak tidak.." potong Sehun, "Jangan berbicara apapun luhan.." Sehun menggeleng dan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan. Saat ia menggengam tangan Luhan, Sehun merasa sedang menggenggam hidupnya,hembusan napas yang membuatnya hidup.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Ayo kita awali cerita kita yang baru. Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Aku ingin semua darimu. Selamanya,setiap harinya. Antara kau dan aku. Kita mulai Cerita kita bersama dengan akhir yang bahagia."

Luhan terdiam. Membiarkan saja suaminya ini mengatakan kata-kata gombal dan manis kepada dirinya. Toh ia menyukainya dan memanfaatkan dengan baik saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Luhan, aku ti-" perkataan Sehun terpotong saat Luhan menciumnya. Sehun terbelalak dan diam saja membiarkan Luhan melumat bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau diam juga.." ucap luhan sambil tertawa, "Sekarang biarkan aku yang berbicara."

Sehun dengan patuh mengangguk.

"Minseok memang bermaksud melamarku tapi ia tidak melakukannya.." jelas Luhan, "Karena ia tahu aku hanya mencintaimu.." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu." Luhan mengusap lembut pipi Sehun dan Sehun meleleh kedalam sentuhan Luhan "Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Bagaimana bisa aku membenci pria yang kucintai?"

"Sehun-ah. Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Bahagia. Selamanya,setiap harinya. Membuat cerita baru seperti yang kau bilang." Ucap Luhan sambil mencium pucuk hidung mancung Sehun, "Ya. Aku mau."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan lagi. Ciuman Sehun lebih ganas dan bergairah dari sebelumnya. Ciuman itu begitu panas,mengalirkan kerinduan yang selama 3 tahun Sehun pendam. Sehun mendorong Luhan mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur meja. Tangan Sehun masuk,menelusup kekaos biru Luhan. Bibir Sehun berpindah kerahang Luhan,menggigit kecil rahang Luhan hingga Luhan melenguh.

"Se-Sehun jangan.." ucap Luhan susah payah sambil mendorong-dorong kecil tubuh Sehun.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi Luhan. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam hingga membuat kulit Luhan meremang. Luhan menatap sayu mata Sehun yang tajam dan berkilat penuh gairah..

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." Sehun kembali mencium Luhan . Luhan sudah pasrah dan membiarkan saja lidah sehun masuk dan menyapu rongga mulutnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya sebentar lalu mengangkat Luhan,mendudukannya di meja. Sehun dengan tidak sabaran menarik kaos Luhan dan melemparnya asal. Sehun melihat badan Luhan dengan takjub. Dulu Luhannya begitu kurus kering. Tapi sekarang tubuh Luhan kembali terisi. Masih seramping dulu namun Sehun bisa melihat dada Luhan yang bidang dan otot kecil diperutnya yang rata.

"Wow.." gumam Sehun takjub, "Kau luar biasa.."

Luhan merasa malu diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sehun . Dan dengan inisiatifnya ,tangan lentiknya menarik kemeja Sehun sehingga Sehun berdiri lebih dekat,disela kedua kakinya.

"Jangan membuang waktu.." ucapnya malu-malu. "Aku juga tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."

Sehun terkekeh dan membiarkan saja Luhan melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Luhan lalu melepas kemeja itu dari tubuh atletis Sehun dan menjatuhkannya pelan kelantai.

"Di lantai. Aku tidak mau Jongdae mengomel karena meja yang rusak akibat perbuatan kita."

Sehun tertawa, "Oh sial kenapa kau begitu Lucu hmm?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat Luhan.

Sehun dengan hati-hati merebahkan Luhan dilantai. Luhan bergidik kedinginan saat tubuh telanjangnya menyentuh lantai.

Bibir Sehun langsung meraup bibir Luhan lagi dan mereka saling berpagut,berciuman dengan panas.

"Ahh!" Desah Luhan saat tidak sengaja kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertutup celana.

"Damn!" umpat Sehun.

"Kenap tubuhku selalu bereaksi terhadap apapun yang kau lakukan Luhan?" tanyanya sambil membuka kancing celananya dengan terburu-buru, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab ia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Aku menunggu selama 3 tahun untuk melakukan ini denganmu. Jadi jangan harap aku akan melakukannya dengan sabar dan perlahan.."

Luhan meneguk salivanya saat melihat full-naked Sehun menyeringai kearahnya.

Oh tuhan,tolong kuatkan Luhan.

"Ah! Se-Sehun pelan-pelan.." Ringis Luhan sambil mencengkeram keras lengan berotot Sehun. Sehun meringis saat lubang Luhan menghimpit keras kejantanannya.

"Tahan sebentar Lu.. Ughhhh.."

Akhirnya Kejantanan Sehun masuk dengan sempurna dilubang Luhan yang berkedut kesakitan. Luhan menangis menahan perih. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Luhan tidak pernah mengingat bahwa Sehun terasa sebesar ini dilubangnya.

Sehun dengan pelan bergerak,menggenjot kejantanannya kedalam lubang Luhan.

Kecepatannya bertambah dan ia menggenjot Luhan dengan lebih keras dan cepat.

Luhan menggelinjang,merasakan _sweet spot_nya ditumbuk keras oleh kejantanan Sehun.

"Babe,apakah disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencium leher dan rahang Luhan.

"Ya- akhhh- ya ya disitu oohhh Sehunn.." Luhan terpejam,merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang menjalar didalam tubuhnya.

"Apa si Asami sialan itu melayanimu seperti ini?" ucap Sehun sambil menhujamkan kejantanannya lebih keras.

"Apa ia membuatmu mendesah kenikmatan seperti ini Luhan?" Tanya Sehun . Luhan memekik dan menggeleng keras.

Luhan mengalirkan air matanya. Kenikmatan sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya hingga ia menyongsong pergerakkan Sehun.

"Ti-tidak.. Ahhhh… Hanya kau Sehun—Hanya kau yang akkhh membuatku seperti i-ini.."

"Le-lebih cepat Sehun-ahhh.."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Dan ia bergerak lebih cepat. Tangan kirinya memijat-mijat bokong Luhan sementara tangan kanannya bergerak menuju kejantanan Luhan yang terhimpit dan bergesekkan dengan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Luhan.

"O-ooohh.. Se-sehun Aku.. Se-sebentar lagi ahhh.."

Luhan mendongak,air matanya terus mengalir. Tidak bisa lagi menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ya Sayang,aku tahu.." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. Meciumi air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

"Argghhh!" teriak Sehun ketika klimaksnya datang. Cairannya menyembur,memenuhi Lubang Luhan. Luhan yang mengalami klimaks diwaktu yang sama menyemburkan cairannya diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Luhan yang naik turun,mengatur napasnya. Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantung Luhan yang berdetak cepat. Dan Sehun tersenyum senang. Karena detak jantung itu, berdetak dengan cepat, karena dirinya.

Sehun bangun,menopang berat tubuhnya pada lengan yang memerangkap luhan dibawahnya. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan membalas senyuman itu,dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar dileher Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan,mengusap keringat dari kening Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau Cantik.." Ucap Sehun.

"Cantik seperti wanita?!" Tanya Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun tertawa, " Tidak.." tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan, "Cantik seperti Luhan_. Beautiful Luhan_."

Sehun mencium bibir yang sedang mengerucut itu dan Luhan tersenyum karenanya.

Sehun melepas ciuman itu dan mengernyit ketika menyadari bekas luka dibibir bawah Luhan.

"Lu,Luka apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengelus lembut bibir bawah Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Sehun dengan takut.

"Sayang,jujurlah padaku…" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menjawab dengan cepat, "Luka ini aku dapatkan saat pria itu memaksa untuk menciumku."

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya,menunggu respon dari Sehun. Tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun dan memutuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan.

Luhan terhenyak ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun.." lirihnya.

"Tunjukan padaku Luka-lukamu.." Ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa?Tapi aku tidak mempunyai Luka la-"

"Aku ingin melihat berapa kali kau membutuhkanku dan aku tidak ada disana.." lirih Sehun. Air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan.. Maafkan aku.." Sehun terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi didada Luhan.

"Oh sayang.." ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Sehun. Mencium pucuk kepala Sehun yang masih terisak.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Luhan, "Tidak ada Luka lain ditubuhku. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Kau mencintaiku dengan benar. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau cemaskan.."

Sehun mendongak.

"Aku akan selalu mencemaskanmu. Bahkan ketika kita tidak bersama,ketika kita jauh. Jauh dari satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu."

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan Sehun sambil membelai pipinya.

"Tapi sekarang kau disini. Kau dekat denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah terluka,karena aku akan selau kau lindungi."

"Ya aku aku pasti akan melindungimu dari orang lain.." ucap Sehun. "Tapi bagaimana jika aku yang melukaimu?Bagaimana caraku menjagamu dari diriku sendiri?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah melukaiku Sehun. Walaupun nantinya kau melukaiku aku tidak akan apa-apa. Hanya kau,Sehun, yang kubiarkan untuk melukaiku. Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Luhan sambil menghapus air mata dipipi Sehun.

Tidak.

Sehun juga tidak akan pernah melukai Luhan. Karena ia juga mencintai Luhan sepenuh hatinya.

Ia pernah melukai hati Luhan dan ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia lebih baik mati daripada harus melukai Luhan sekali lagi.

"Saranghae Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan lembut. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup hidung bangir Luhan.

Sehun lalu menjawab dengan sepenuh hati,

"Nado Saranghae Luhan.."

Ya,ini benar.

Memang seharusnya cerita mereka berjalan seperti ini.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah berciuman dan bermesraan dilantai kafe dan mengepel lantainya sedikit, akhirnya mereka memakai pakaian mereka dan keluar dari Kafe. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan menuju Mobil Sehun yang terpakir jauh dari Kafe Luhan.

"Dingin?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan.

Luhan merona,lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Tahan sebentar ya?" ucap Sehun sambil memasukkan tangan mereka yang terkait ke saku celananya. Luhan berjalan lebih dekat dan dengan pelan ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gedung tempat mobil Sehun terparkir. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel terdekat yang juga akan menjadi tempat Sehun menginap sampai pekerjaannya diperusahaan kakek Lee selesai.

Luhan sedang memasukkan kemeja dan celana Sehun ke keranjang cuci ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya sementara dadanya yang basah ia biarkan telanjang. Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. Dan Luhan memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sehun jahil, "Apa kau kecewa aku menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku?"

Luhan yang tersadar mulai salah tingkah. Ia lalu melemparkan kaos putih polos yang sempat mereka beli disupermarket kearah Sehun.

"Ck! Dasar Mesum! Cepat pakai kaosmu!"

Sehun tertawa puas. Bukannya mengindahkan perintah Luhan,ia malah mendekati sang suami dengan seduktif. Luhan kembali salah tingkah,dengan gelagapan ia melipat lipat bajunya dan berdiri cepat menghindari Sehun. Tapi dengan cekatan Sehun menangkapnya,dan memerangkap Luhan didalam dekapannya.

"Kau mau kemana hmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengecup dan meniup kuping Luhan. Luhan menggeliat kegelian.

"Uh lepaskan aku! Aku ma-mau mandi."

"Mandi? Apa perlu kutemani?" goda Sehun.

"Ya!" Luhan mendorong Sehun kuat, "Jangan main-main! Aku harus mandi ,tubuhku bau keringat!"

"Kau tidak bau. Kau harum." Ucap Sehun sambil menciumi leher Luhan. "Uh Aku tidak akan bosan untuk menciumi tubuhmu Luhan."

Luhan yang jengkel Karena Sehun menggodanya terus mencubit pipi Sehun hingga Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun atau aku tidak akan tidur bersamamu!" ancam Luhan.

"Aw! Baiklah!" Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan Luhan.

"Huu Sakit.." keluh Sehun (sok) manja, "Mandinya cepat ya?Sehabis itu kita tidur sambil berpelukkan dikasur.."

Sehun tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Tidak! Tidur sambil Berpelukkan membuatku gerah!" teriak Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidah dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum Sehun sempat menangkapnya.

Setelah memakan waktu yang lama untuk berendam di _bath tub,_Luhan akhirnya selesai mandi. Ia keluar dengan baju yang sudah lengkap (mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Sehun yang mesum menerkamnya). Saat ia membuka pintu, lampu kamar sudah mati dan terlihat siluet Sehun sedang tertidur menyamping,menghadap jendela. Lampu dari balkon yang masuk dari sela gorden menyinari wajah Sehun yang tampan.  
Luhan tidak akan pernah bosan terpesona dengan wajah Sehun yang berstruktur tegas itu.  
Dengan perlahan Luhan naik kekasur dan menyelimuti Sehun dan juga tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mengecup pipi Sehun dan membisikkan 'Mimpi indah Sehun-ah' sebelum ia memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan terlelap dengan kepalanya menempel dipunggung Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum.

_Ya, Aku bermimpi indah. Kau,mimpi indahku, Luhan._

Sebulan setelah itu Sehun resmi mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan kakek Lee dan pindah ke Apartemen Luhan. Haowen dan Ziyu menyambutnya dengan riang dan mereka membantu Appa mereka membereskan barang-barangnya.

Malam itu Sehun duduk menyandar di tempat tidur Haowen. Ziyu duduk dipahanya sementara Haowen duduk disampingnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan Sehun.

" Edward Tulane menunggu.

Musim berganti tahun.

Edward Tulane menunggu." Ucap Sehun menceritakan buku '_The Miraculous journey of Edward Tulane'_ digenggamannya.

"Edward mengulang kata-kata si boneka tua berulang kali sampai terukir menjadi harapan dalam benaknya: _Akan ada yang datang akan ada yang menjemputmu._

Dan boneka tua itu benar. Memang ada yang datang…"

Ziyu melompat-lompat kegirangan saat ayahnya bercerita,Ziyu senang karena akhirnya ada yang datang untuk Edward,si boneka kelinci.

"…. 'Edward?' panggil Abilene.

Ya,Kata Edward..

'Edward,' Abilene berkata lagi,kali ini dengan yakin.

Ya,Sahut Edward, ya,ya,ya.

Ini Aku.

Selesai."

Sehun menutup bukunya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Ziyu.

"Selesai?" Tanya Ziyu.

"Ya selesai." Jawab Sehun.

"Apakah akhirnya Edward hidup dengan bahagia Appa?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Haowen yang mendongak,menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut kepala anak tertuanya.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Sehun, "Tentu Edward Bahagia karena ia bertemu lagi dengan Cinta dan pemilik pertamanya,Abilene.."

Haowen mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah! Saatnya para Jagoan Appa tidur!" Ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Ziyu ketempat tidurnya sendiri yang hanya dipisahkan meja kecil dari tempat tidur Haowen.

"Selamat malam Ziyu.." Ucapnya sambil mengecup kening anaknya.

"Selamat malam Appa.." balas Ziyu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sehun berpindah kedekat tempat tidur Haowen dan menyelimuti anak tertuanya.

"Selamat malam Haowen.." ucap Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Haowen.

"Appa.." Panggil Haowen sambil menarik lengan piyama Sehun.

"Ya sayang?"

Haowen sempat ragu namun akhirnya ia bertanya, "Kau akan tetap tinggal disini kan bersama kami?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Haowen.

"Aku akan tetap disini. Bersama kalian,bersama keluargaku. Aku akan tetap disini melihatmu dan Ziyu tumbuh besar. Jadi anak yang baik dan pintar. Buat diriku dan Baba bangga ya?"

Haowen tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Sehun dengan pelan menutup pintu kamar anaknya dan pergi menuju kamar dirinya bersama Luhan. Saat ia masuk,ia melihat Luhan masih bercermin,mengoleskan Krim wajah ke wajahnya yang mulus.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Tidak heran kenapa kau masih terlihat Cantik sama seperti masa sekolah dulu.."

Luhan tertawa, "Jangan menggombal Sehun. Aku tahu ini caramu untuk merayuku agar kita melakukan 'itu' malam ini."

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan gemas.

"100% tepat sekali Luhan!" Ucapnya jahil sambil menciumi Leher Luhan.

Luhan menatap bayangan Sehun dari cermin.

Waktu itu saat Sehun tidak ada, ia akan berdiri sendiri didepan cermin ini. Membersihkan wajahnya dan setelah itu tidur sendiri disebelah kanan ranjang besarnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda,ada Sehun yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. Ada Sehun yang akan selalu menggodanya dengan kata-kata mesum sebelum tidur. Dan ada Sehun yang akan tidur menemaninya,melengkapi dirinya, disebelah kiri ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang Luhan yang sedang melamun di cermin.

Luhan tersenyum lalu berbalik dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku bersyukur karena sekarang kau disini.." Luhan lalu mendongak lalu mencium bibir Sehun, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah kembali Sehun-ah.."

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan lalu turun kepipi Luhan.

"Aku juga bersyukur karena sekarang aku ada disini.." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih sudah menunggu.."

Mereka lalu berciuman. Mengalirkan rasa cinta masing-masing disetiap pagutan bibir mereka. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit,Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan tertawa bersama.

"Oh ya hari minggu ini sebaiknya kau dan anak-anak bersiap-siap. Kita akan pergi ke pesta." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju ranjang. Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang sementara Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Pesta apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan satu surat undangan dari saku celana tidurnya.

"Pesta pembukaan Hotelku. Ah tidak,hotel kita."

Luhan membaca undangan tersebut dan membelalak kaget saat alamat hotel bernama _'Selusion'_ itu sama dengan alamat Apartemen lamanya bersama Sehun.

"Kau kaget?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum senang, "Aku membeli gedung apartemen itu dengan uang tabungan serta sedikit pinjaman dari Chanyeol dan mengubahnya menjadi hotel yang mewah. " jelasnya.

"Kau menyukai pemandangan dari gedung itu. Maka aku sengaja membelinya untukmu. Dan kamar apartemen kita dulu sengaja kubuat sebagai kamar khusus untuk keluarga kita jika berkunjung."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Ia senang bukan main. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya ia kepada pengorbanan suaminya ini untuk dirinya.

"Sehun terima kasih." Luhan terisak saat air mata harunya memaksa untuk keluar.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengigit gemas hidung Luhan.

"Yaa ya Terima kasih juga untukmu,sayang."

"Saranghae Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan sambil mencium dahi Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae Luhan.."

Suatu hari, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan,belahan hatinya. Ia menjadi seorang trainee disebuah manajemen artis terkenal.

Suatu hari Sehun kembali dan melihat cintanya direbut paksa oleh orang lain. Dan saat itu Sehun bersumpah takkan melakukan kesalahan dengan menyayangi lagi.

Suatu hari Mimpi Sehun menjadi seorang penari hancur ,ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mimpinya. Karena tanpa cinta mimpinya bukan apa-apa.  
Lama ia tinggal dilorong kereta bawah tanah, berdansa untuk membeli sebungkus makanan untuknya bertahan.

Suatu hari, seorang kakek membawanya ke kehidupan bergelimangan harta. Derajat Sehun naik,ia menjadi pemuda kaya namun hatinya tetap miskin.  
Sehun bertemu dengan cintanya yang lain. Namun ia sadar. Cintanya untuk Luhan masih unggul dan menang.

Suatu Hari, Sehun kembali membuka hatinya dan menyayangi Luhan lagi.

Dan seperti si kelinci porselen,Edward Tulane, Sehun akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang menuju Luhan,Belahan hatinya.

**END**

**YEHET AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA HAHAHAHA**

**Bagaimana readers?Puas?**

**Semoga puas deh :')**

**Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan penulisan di FF ini hiks**

**Ada yang sedih gak sih metanoia udahan? /dih pd amat/**

**JANGAN KHAWATIR!**

**Masih ada projek Metanoia yang bakalaku post secepatnya :D**

**tunggu aja yaa!**

**anyway thanks udh baca!**

**Ditunggu reviewnya!**

**kisseu/chuu/**


	10. METANOIA'S PROJECT

Hai Readers tercinta!

Apa kabar?

Baik?Apa Sedih karena metanoia udh selesai? /woh pd kali kau thor/

Hehehe

Pasti kemarin pas aku post last chap pada mikir

"Ini author dodol katanya mau hiatus?malah post lastchap lu."

Oke mian kl aku labil. Tp kemarin setelah mikir dan meditation kyk kris (itu mediation mba)

Author mikir, kenapa bulan puasa ini ga dimanfaatkan buat mulai project yg sering aku sebut2 itu?

So here i am now! Bakal ngejelasin project metanoia yg udh sering aku singgung!

Jd author rencananya mau bikin 12 cerita tambahan setelah metanoia kelar.

Ini judul dan ide2 dasarnya:

**1. Han's insecurity and Hun's (pervert) way to secure his husband.**

Insecure!Luhan trus disini cara Sehun ngeyakinin Lu.

2. Where's Haowen Hyung appa?

Insecure!Haowen . No smut. Haowen kabur dr rumah.

3. World cup vs Me

Luhan keranjingan bola sampai mengacuhkan Sehun (dan jatah malamnya lol). sex by Slutty!Luhan . Angry!Sehun.

4. Sehun's appa is a liar

Sehun Lupa janjinya sama Haowen dan Ziyu sampe bertengkar hebat sama Luhan. Made up Sex. Lol.

5. Happy father's day!

Kejutan Anak2 hunhan buat ayah2nya. Dan hunhan daddy!kink.

6. The wolves and their cute preys (the deers)

Cerita ttg para serigala (sehun dan haowen) yang memangsa para rusa (luhan dan ziyu)

7. Our new neighbour.

Keluarga HunHan dpt tetangga baru, Tao dan Lauren . Jealous! Luhan.

8. Haowen and Ziyu's future

Masa depan HaoYu 10 tahun mendatang.

9. Little Saviour

Anak Taou,Lauren dibully dan Haowen menyelamatkan. Jealous!Ziyu.

10. Happy birthday Sehun

Surprise Dr Luhan di ultah Sehun. Crossdressing!Luhan.

11. Haowen: is it a love?or a sin?

Haowen jatuh cinta kepada adiknya .

12. How i met your father.

Cerita ini pure sy yg akan bikin jd masih secret. Hahaha.

Nah dr judul2 diatas aku kasih kesempatan buat kalian mengembangkan ceritanya dr judul2 tersebut.

Jadi kalo kalian punya ide Judul ini ceritanya mau dibikin seperti ini atau jdul yang satu ceritanya lebih bagus dibuat seperti itu,

Kirim aja ide kalian ke email kristywu22atGmaildotCom

Dengan subject : usernameFFn_metanoiaJudulKeberapa.

Misal wufanqing_judul3

Atau kalau kalian pengen nulis full ceritanya juga boleh. Kirim aja ke email yang sama.

Dan kl mau ngajuin judul juga boleh kok :D kirim judul sama ringkasan singkat ttg ceritanya.

Jangan malu2 buat kirim ide cerita kalian karena intinya kita bakal DISKUSI.

Untuk Judul 1 terakhir submit seminggu sesudah lebaran.

Judul 2 satu minggu sesudahnya (berbarengan sama judul 1 yg bakal dipost)

Begitupun seterusnya.

Ohya tenang aja ide cerita dan judul dari kalian yg author post nanti bakal disertaka full credit :)

Kalau mau tanya2 ttg project ini bs ke twitter wufanqing

Atau direview ff ini (sertakan username ffn atau twitter)

Oke segitu aja!

Tujuan aku bikin project ini semata2 pgen lebih tahu dan memuaskan hasrat(?) Para readers .

bye readers! /ketjup/


End file.
